Fiction
by lovely odapus
Summary: Hubungan yang di dasari dengan menyakiti hati seseorang tidak akan pernah membawamu pada kebahagiaan. karena kau tidak bisa membangun mimpi mu dengan cara menghancurkan mimpi orang lain /SasuSaku/GaaraSaku/SasuKarin/angst/drama/
1. chapter 1

**Fiction**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **slight**

 **GaaraSaku**

 **SasuKarin**

 **Drama, Angst**

 **WARNING!!! TYPO, OOC, AU, DLDR, PECINTA HAPPY END HARAP MENJAUH!!!!!!**

 _happy reading_

o0o

Sasuke berdiri di altar dengan jantung berdebar ia merasa gugup menunggu gadis yang akan menjadi pasangan seumur hidupnya, dia yang akan selalu berada di sisinya, yang akan mengurus segala keperluan yang ia butuhkan, merawat ketika dia sakit, dan gadis yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak anak uchiha di masa depan. Musik pengiring berganti lagu ketika pintu gereja terbuka suara riang anak anak mengalun merdu, seorang pria paruh baya menggandeng putrinya berjalan menuju altar.

Perlahann tapi pasti ia melangkah menghampiri Sasuke yang berada di altar, gadis musim semi tidak dapat menahan rasa gugupnya saat melihat kekasih hatinya berada di altar hampir saja ia terjatuh karena menginjak gaunnya sendiri.

"Jangan gugup Saki, _tou san_ memegangmu" bisik sang ayah lembut berharap bisa meredakan kegugupan putrinya.

Genggaman tangannya pada lengan sang Ayah mengerat seiring jarak yang menipis menuju altar. Kizashi menyerahkan tangan putrinya pada pemuda yang ia percayai akan selalu membawa kebahagiaan untuk putri semata wayangnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan selalu menjaga senyuman Sakura"

"Hn, aku berjanji"

Sakura berdiri dihadapan Sasuke, rona merah menghiasi pipi ranumnya saat mendengar kata kata yang di ucapkan si pemuda emo.

"Kau sangat cantik Sakura, Aku mencintaimu"

Tempat mereka menikah hanyalah sebuah katedral tua di pinggiran kota Konoha, pernikahan mereka hanya di hadiri oleh kedua keluarga pasangan pengantin dan teman teman dekat serta anak anak panti asuhan yang bernyanyi sangat sederhana tapi inilah pernikahan impian sakura. Khidmat dan sakral.

Pendeta mulai membacakan doa dan janji pernikahan setelah selesai, mereka di ijinkan untuk salin berciuman. Ia membuka kain yang menutupi wajah Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya Sasuke mengecup bibir sang istri lalu melumatnya lembut. Suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema di dalam gereja beberapa orang terdengar bersorak.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum, namun oniksnya menangkap siluet warna merah membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

Disana di altar gereja gadis musim semi tersenyum bahagia dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya merangkul lengan pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji _Ai_ di dahinya. Pemandangan itu meremukan hati Sasuke, apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya hanyalah sebuah delusi. Kenyataannya gadis merah mudanya telah menikah dengan pria lain. Sasuke beranjak keluar dari gereja tanpa ada yang menyadari, ia duduk di bangku taman memori tentang gadis itu berputar seperti rol film.

o0o

" _Ne_ Sasuke _kun_ aku ingin menikah di gereja tempat ibu dan ayahku menikah" Sakura menunjukan sebuah foto katedral pada kekasihnya.

"Hn, tidak bisa"

"Kenapa? lagi pula gereja itu ada di Konoha" gadis musim semi menatap kesal pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke meraih pinggang si gadis dan mendudukannya di pangkuan.

"Dengarkan aku" Sasuke membelai rambut gadis yang berusia lima tahun darinya.

"Uchiha adalah keluarga yang memegang teguh tradisi para leluhur karena itu semua anggota klan uchiha menikah di kuil Nakano. Begitu juga dengan kita"

"Hmm, padahal aku ingin menikah di tempat yang sama dengan orang tuaku dan memakai gaun pengantin milik _oka san_ "

"Bagaimana jika kita menikah di sana setelah resepsi pernikahan?"

" _Arigato_ Sasuke _kun_ " Sakura memeluk kekasihnya erat.

"Tapi mungkin tidak akan banyak orang yang datang"

"Keluarga saja sudah cukup, ada panti asuhan di dekat gereja aku ingin anak anak panti menyanyi di pernikahan ku"

Sakura mengenal Sasuke setahun yang lalu mereka bertemu di pesta pernikahan kakak sepupunya Naruto dan semuanya mengalir begitu saja hingga minggu lalu pemuda emo itu melamarnya. Mereka akan menikah tiga bulan lagi si pemuda masih memiliki proyek yang harus diselesaikan di Amegakure.

" _Ne_ Sasuke _kun_ aku sudah mengepak semua barang barangmu?" gadis merah muda menyeret koper kehadapan Sasuke.

"Hn, _arigato._ Aku akan merindukan mu" Sasuke merengkuh gadisnya kedalam pelukan. "Aku mencintaimu" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hampir saja bibirnya menyentuh bibir pink kekasihnya seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Wow! sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian" seorang pria berambut raven di kuncir rendah berdiri dipintu kamar sasuke.

Wajah Sakura memerah hingga ketelinga, Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya yang sedang tertawa.

"Ayo berangkat atau kita akan terlambat"

"Hn"

"Hati hati dijalan, aku mencintaimu" Sakura mengecup pipi kekasihnya.

.

o0o

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan Sasuke berada di ame dan pekerjaanya hampir selesai, ia sangat merindukan kekasih merah mudanya. Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai Ame karena hampir setiap hari setiap hari turun hujan. Begitupun hari ini ia terjebak di sebuah kafe yang berada dua blokdari apartemennya karena di luar hujan sangat deras. Beberapa orang pejalan kaki memilih memasuki kafe untuk berteduh.

Netra Sasuke menangkap siluet gadis berambut merah memasuki kafe, ia terus memperhatikan gadis itu memastikan bahwa dia adalah gadis yang sama yang mengisi hari harinya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Karin" tanpa sadar Sasuke memangil nama gadis itu.

Karin terkejut mengetahui siapa yang menyeru kan namanya. Ia mennghampiri pemuda emo itu dan duduk dihadapan Sasuke.

"Halo Sasuke apa kabar?" sapa Karin ramah, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu mantan kekasihnya disini.

"Hn" Sasuke merasakan sesuatu mengelitik hatinya, perasaan yang telah ia kubur begitu dalam perlahan merangkak keluar. Dia merindukan gadis bersurai merah di hadapannya.

"Hihihi, kau tidak berubah" Karin tertawa. Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan karin.

Gadis itu tidak banyak berubah dari terakhir kali sasuke lihat tiga tahun yang lalu, rambut merah sepunggungnya terurai dan sedikit basah karena hujan dann kaca mata berbingkai merah mengihiasi wajah cantiknya.

Sejak pertemuan di kafe, mereka jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama bahkan Karin juga sering memasak di apartemen Sasuke.

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha besok" Sasuke sedang makan malam bersama Karin.

"Kapan kau akan kemari lagi?"

"Aku tidak akan kemari lagi" heninng melingkupi ruang makan apartemen Sasuke.

"Aku yang akan mencucinya" Sasuke membawa peralatan makan ke tempat cuci piring.

Ting!

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Sasuke, Karin meraih ponsel sasuke. Memerlukan kata sandi untuk membuka ponsel itu, Karin mengingat kata sandi yang sering di pakai Sasuke dulu. Ia mengetik _tomat_ _o_ dan layar ponsel menampilkan pohon sakura, nama _oka san_ muncul sebagai pengirim pesan. Karena penasaran ia membuka pesan itu, foto seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dalam balutan _shiromuku_ dan tulisan _H-7 Oka san tidak sabar melihat uchiha kecil berambut merah muda dari mu._ Karin seperti di siram air es, hatinya kebas saat membaca pesan dari Mkoto. Sasuke akan menikah dan dia tidak mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?"

"Kenapa Sasuke?" ujar Karin lirih.

"Hn, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan menikah, lalu apa arti kebersamaan kita Sasuke?" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya mendengar pertanyaan Karin.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan pada Karin jika ia akan menikah. Pemuda emo itu juga tidak tau apa arti kebersamaan mereka selama sebulan terakhir, dia hanya merasa nyaman menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

"Kau meninggalkanku tiga tahun lalu" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Aku punya alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu" Karin berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Karin!" Bentak Sasuke saat Karin mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

"Tiga tahun lalu aku sekarat, aku mengidap kanker hati stadium lanjut ku pikir aku akan mati karena itu aku pergi," Karin menyibak sedikit kemejanya "akan lebih baik jika kau membenciku dari pada kau menangisi kematianku"

Sasuke melihat sebuah bekas luka sayat di dada Karin, ia tidak tau jika selama ini gadis bersurai merah itu begitu menderita. Berjuang seorang diri melawan penyakitnya, Pemuda emo mengepalkan tangannya mengingat selama ini ia terus mengutuk agar gadis yang menyakitinya tidak pernah bahagia seumur hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang penyakitmu?" Sasuke menatap Karin nanar.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kau bersedih Sasuke" Karin semakin terisak.

"Aku sangat menderita saat berada jauh darimu, setiap detik yang ku lalui terasa seperti pisau menyayat hatiku. Aku berharap segera mati agar tidak lagi merasakan sakit" mata si gadis mulai membengkak karena tangis.

"Hingga aku bertemu Shion, dia mendonorkan hatinya untukku. Gadis itu menyuruhku kembali pada cintaku dan hidup bahagia, saat aku akan kembali ke Konoha aku bertemu denganmu di kafe itu. Tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat." Karin tersenyum getir sementara bulir bening terus mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke menghampiri Karin, ia mengancingkan kemeja gadis itu di rengkuhnya gadis bersurai merah kedalam pelukannya. Karin meraung pilu dalam pelukan Sasuke, hati Sasuke berdenyut nyeri mendengar kenyataan yang di sembunyikan mantan kekasihnya.

Dia sangat mencintai pemuda yang sedang memeluknya, Karin tau tidak seharusnya menarik Sasuke kembali ke dalam lingkaran masa lalu bersamanya karena pemuda itu sudah menjadi milik gadis lain tapi ia tidak peduli biarkan dia egois dan memiliki kembali cintanya.

"Maafkan aku Karin," Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kembalilah ke Konoha bersamaku."

o0o

Sudah dua hari Sasuke tidak memberi kabar bahkan ia tidak mengangkat telfonya. Sakura merasa kesal pada calon suaminya padahal pernikahannya tinggal lima hari lagi dan dia belum kembali ke Konoha.

"Pantat ayam menyebalkan!" Sakura melemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang saat panggilan yang ia lakukan kembali terhubung dengan voice mail.

Sakura tersenyum melihat shiromuku yang tergantung di sisi lemri, jantungnya berdegup kencang mengingat ia akan menikah dengan Sasuke akhir pekan ini. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya membayangkan ia akan menjadi istri Sasuke, rasa kesal pada sang calon suami menghilang dalam sekejap tergantikan rasa bahagia yang menjalari seluruh hatinya.

Sakura kembali mencoba menghubungi Sasuke dan panggilannya tetap tak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda emo itu.

"Mungkin ini juga salah satu tradisi keluarga Uchiha tidak boleh menghubungi calon pengantin hihihi" Sakura terkikik ia merasa lucu dengan pemikirannya sendiri tanpa tau apa yang akan di hadapinnya nanti.

o0o

Fugaku menatap nyalang putra bungsunya, pria paruh baya itu mencoba menahan amarah agar tidak bertindak brutal pada si pemuda. Seorang gadis berambut merah duduk di sebelah Sasuke dengan kepala tertunduk, ia tidak habis pikir dengan perbuatan anaknya.

"Apa kau sudah gila Sasuke? pernikahanmu tinggal empat hari lagi!" Teriak Fugaku berang mendengar keinginan putranya.

"Tidak. Aku akan akan membatalkan pernikahanku dan menikahi Karin." Dengan tegas Sasuke menjawab ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Karin.

"Sasuke kun kasan mohon pikirkan perasaan Sakura chan kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padanya." Mikoto mencoba membujuk putranya agar membatalkan niatnya.

"Maafkan aku okasan, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Karin." Dengan tegas Sasuke menolak permintaan ibunya.

Tangis Mikoto pecah mendengar pernyataan putranya, bukannya ia tak mengenal Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu adalah mantan kekasih Sasuke mereka berada di SMA yang sama dan menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun sebelum gadis itu menghilang.

"Kau tetap akan menikahi Sakura bukan gadis itu!" Keputusan Fugaku adalah mutlak dia tidak ingin menanggung malu karena perbuatan putranya.

"Aku hanya akan menikahi Karin, tidak peduli apapun yang ter-"

Buagh!

Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara Fugaku sudah mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah putranya ia mencengkram kerah kemeja si pemuda.

"Beraninya kau menginjak harga diri ku, kau mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha hanya untuk gadis itu!" Desis Fugaku.

"Anata tenanglah!" Mikoto menyentuh pundak Fugaku mencoba meredakan amarah sang suami.

"Sasuke kun kau bukan saja akan melukai Sakura chan dan keluarganya tapi juga Naruto bahkan kau juga menyakiti hati okasan." Mikoto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terluka.

"Bawa gadis itu pergi dari sini! Dia tidak akan pernah di terima di rumah ini." Fugaku meninggalkan ruang tamu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Mikoto menyusul suaminya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada putranya. Hatinya sakit memikirkan nasib gadis merah muda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri.

Karin tidak pernah menyangka ia akan menerima penolakan dari kedua orang tua Sasuke. Dia terlalu percaya diri keluarga Uchiha akan menerinya kembali mengingat dulu Fugaku dan Mikoto begitu baik padanya saat ia menjadi kekasih Sasuke, mereka tidak pernah memandang seseorang dari kedudukkannya. Karin di terima dengan baik saat Sasuke memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasih sang pemuda meskipun ia gadis yatim pitatu.

"Ayo kita pergi." Sasuke meraih bahu Karin yang bergetar, gadis itu menangis.

"Jangan menangis, aku akan tetap disisimu." Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan Karin ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya meskipun kedua orang tuanya menolak.

o0o

Sakura menerima pesan dari Sasuke, calon suaminya mengajak makan siang di kafe favoritnya. Senandung kecil mengalun di bibir gadis musim semi ia tampak sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan ia gunakan.

"Kencan sebelum menikah terdengar romantis hihihi.." Sakura tertawa riang.

Dipilihnya sebuah summer dress berwarna putih dengan motif floral, ia menyapukan sedikit bedak ke wajahnya dan lip gloss sebagai sentuhan akhir. Sakura membiarkan rambut merah muda sepunggungnya terurai bebas sebuah jepit bunga sakura tersemat diponi si gadis yang disisir kesamping. Sakura meraih tasnya dan keluar dari kamar.

"Saki kau mau kemana?" Ibunya berdiri di pintu dapur.

"Kencan dengan Sasuke kun!" Jawab Sakura penuh semangat. "Aku pergi dulu"

"Hati hati di jalan." Mebuki tersenyum melihat putrinya kembali bersemangat sudah berapa hari Sakura murung karena tidak mendapat kabar dari Sasuke.

Mebuki kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya di dapur hingga bel rumahnya berbunyi. Mebuki membuka pintu melihat siapa yang berkunjung.

"Mikoto san Fugaku san silahkan masuk" Mebuki mempersilahkan calon besannya masuk.

Mebuki merasa heran melihat calon besannya terlihat murung.

"Maaf kami mengganggu," Fugaku mulai bicara. "Mebuki san apa Kizashi san ada di rumah? Ada yang harus kami bicarakan."

"Suamiku sedang pergi ke Suna menjemput kerabatnya. Memangnya ada apa?" Mebuki merasakan perasaan tak enak.

"Ini tentang pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura"

o0o

Sakura merasa aneh karena tidak biasanya Sasuke meminta bertemu di kafe. Pemuda itu selalu menjemput ke rumah jika ingin berkencan atau hannya sekedar pergi ke toko buku. Bus yang ia tumpangi hampir sampai di halte dekat kafe. Gadis merah muda berjalan di area pertokoan langit tampak mendung sepertinya akan turun hujan, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi Sakura sampai di kafe tujuannya hujan mulai turun ia segera berlari memasuki kafe. Ia melihat Sasuke duduk di meja di sudut ruangan.

"Sasuke kun aku merindukanmu." Sakura menerjang kekasih dengan pelukan dan menarik perhatian pengunjung kafe.

Bukannya membalas pelukan kekasihnya Sasuke justru mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sakura.

"Kau tidak merindukan ku?" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya

"Hn, orang orang melihat kita Sakura." Sasuke mengacak rambut kekasihnya.

Seorang pelayan membawakan strawberry chesse cake dan latte. Sasuke sengaja memesankan makanan favorit Sakura sebelum gadis merah mudanya datang.

"Arigato sasuke kun." Sakura memotong cakenya dan memasukan kedalam mulut, rasa manis dan sedikit asam meleleh di lidahnya.

"Oishi." Sakura berseru riang, Sasuke tersenyum melihat kekasihnya.

"Sakura ada yang ingin ku katakan." Sakura menghentikan makannya.

"Ne ada apa sasuke kun?"

"Kita tidak bisa menikah." Sasuke berdebar menanti reaksi Sakura.

"Are? Batal menikah?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, "hihihi…ini tidak lucu Sasuke kun." Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Sakura. Gadis merah muda menghentikan tawanya ia melihat tatapan dingin kekasihnya. Sakura seperti di siram air dingin saat mendengar ucapan si pemuda emo.

"Aku bertemu mantan kekasih ku di Ame, kami memutuskan untuk kembali bersama."

Sakura merasakan dadanya sangat sakit nafasnya terasa sesak bahkan ia tidak sanggup bicara mulutnya terbuka tapi tak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Matanya terasa sangat panas ia menangis tanpa suara. Gadis musim semi itu memejamkan matanya mencoba meredakan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun ia beranjak dari kursinya ia berjalan terhuyung, Sasuke meraih tangan kekasihnya.

"Sakura." Sasuke memanggil kekasihnya.

Sakura mencoba menepis tangan Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu kembali menangkap tanganya.

"Lepas." Sasuke melihat tatapan Sakura sarat akan luka tidak ada lagi binar binar ceria yang ia lihat beberapa menit lalu di mata si gadis gadis musim.

Sasuke merasakan hantaman kuat di hatinya, kenapa Sakura hanya diam kenapa dia tidak berteriak memakinya ataupun menamparnya. Kenapa gadis musim semi itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa membuat hatinya teriris. Ia telah menghancurkan gadis itu.

Sakura berjalan terhuyung dan menabrak seorang pelayan ia terjatuh pakaiannya kotor dan basah. Semua pengunjung kafe melihat ke arahnya.

"Anda tidak apa apa nona?" Pelayan itu tampak hawatir karena Sakura tak kunjung bangun ia terduduk di lantai dengan kepala menunduk.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan mencob membantunya berdiri tapi gadis musim semi itu menepis tangannya kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. Ia berdiri dan berlari keluar kafe menerobos hujan deras.

"Sakura." Sasuke memanggil nama si gadis musim semi lirih.

Sakura terus berlari tidak peduli tubuhnya basah kuyup oleh air hujan. Ia mengigil kedinginan hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Kekasihnya menghianatinya ia membatalkan pernikahan mereka yang hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Undangan telah tersebar bagaimana ia menghadapi kenyataan memalukan ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan.

o0o

"Apa maksud kalian dengan membatalkan pernikahan?" Mebuki bertanya bingung.

"Maafkan kami Mebuki san, kami tidak bisa menghentikan Sasuke." Mikoto menggenggam tangan Mebuki.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Putriku yang malang." Tangis Mebuki pecah, "kenapa putra kalian begitu kejam."

"Maafkan kami, maafkan putra kami." Mikoto dan Fugaku membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan mebuki.

"Sakura bertemu Sasuke sejak siang dan dia belum kembali." Mebuki melihat ke arah jam dinding sudah empat jam Sakura pergi dan belum kembali.

"Sakura menemui Sasuke?" Fugaku terkejut mendengar pernyataan Mebuki.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, Mebuki segera membuka pintu. Dia terkejut mendapati putrinya dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Sakura, apa kau baik baik saja sayang?" Mebuki menyentuh kedua pipi putrinya.

Sakura hanya diam tatapannya kosong, ia melewati ibunya begitu saja. Gadis musim semi memasuki rumah tanpa melepas sepatunya. Dia meninggalkan jejak lumpur di lantai.

"Sakura chan." Mikoto memanggil gadis merah muda yang melewatinya.

Gadis itu tidak menghiraukan panggilan Mikoto, telinganya seolah tuli, perasaannya kebas, air matanya sudah tak lagi menetes tapi rasa sakit di hatinya makin berdenyut. Sakura masuk kedalam kamarnya ia tidak peduli di luar kamarnya Mebuki dan Mikoto terus berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia hanya ingin tidur gadis merah muda itu mengambil obat tidur dari lacinya dia berharap semua ini hanya mimpi saat ia bangun semuanya akan kembali normal ia akan menikah dengan kekasihnya.

"Sasuke kun." Sakura berguman lirih sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya.

 **TBC**

 ** _RnR pleasse_**

 _with love ritsu_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

SasukexSakura

GaaraxSakura

SasukexKarin

Warning! typos, ooc, AU, DLDR!!!

happy reading

o0o

Karin melithat kekasihnya duduk di sofa menatap kosong layar tv yang gelap, posisinya tidak berubah sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ia mengatakan akan menemui Sakura untuk membatalkan rencana pernikahan mereka yang tinggal dua hari lagi tapi sejak ia kembali tidak ada satu patah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya,mungkin gadis itu menolak dan mengancam Sasuke atau bagaimana Karin tidak tau.

"Sasuke apa yang terjadi?" Karin mulai bicara ia sudah tidak tahan melihat Sasuke yang terus bungkam dan mengabaikannya.

Hening tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir pemuda emo hanya deru nafas pelan mereka yang menyapa indera pendengar Karin. Gadis bersurai merah itu menghela nafas jika memang benar gadis itu menolak maka ia yang akan menemui gadis itu.

"Aku menghancurkannya." Sasuke berkata lirih hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Karin meminta Sasuke mengulang ucapannya secara implisit.

Brakkkk!!!

Karin mendengar pintu apartemen dibuka dengan kasar ia segera berlari menuju pintu, gadis bersurai merah itu mengunci pintu apartemen mereka lalu siapa orang yang membuka pintu. Mata Karin membulat lebar saat melihat seorang pemuda piranh berjalan ke arahnya dengan aura membunuh membuat Karin gemetar.

Naruto melangkah tergesa di lewatinya Karin begitu saja. Saat matanya menangkap sahabatnya duduk di sofa, ia langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke dan di tariknya hingga pemuda itu berdiri berhadapan.

"Brengsek kau teme!" Teriak Naruto, "kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau melukai Sakura sialan?" Naruto semakin kuat mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke untuk menyalurkan amarahnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar sahabat pirangnya. "Aku akan menikahi Karin"

Buagh!

Naruto mendaratkan sebuah tinjuan ke rahang Sasuke hingga ia terhuyung darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang robek. Pemuda pirang itu kembali menerjang sahabatnya dengan tendangan telak di perut membuat Sasuke jatuh telentang dan langsung menduduki perutnya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan pernah melukai adikku sialan!" Naruto berteriak di wajah Sasuke.

Buagh!!

Naruto kembali mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Sasuke bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali kali. Pemuda emo tidak memberi perlawanan ia menerima begitu saja pukulan Naruto karena ia merasa pantas menerimannya bahkan luka karena pukulan Naruto tidak ada apa apanya dibandingkan dengan luka yang ia torehkan pada gadis musim semi yang selalu mengisi harinya.

Naruto tidak akan berhenti memukul Sasuke jika saja ia tidak merasakan tarikan pada rambutnya dan teriakan nyaring.

"Berhenti memukulnya Naruto!" Karin berteriak dan menjabak rambut jabrik Naruto.

Naruto menatap tajam Karin dan menepis tangannya kasar membuat beberapa helai rambutnya terbawa tangan gadis itu menyisakan rasa perih di kulit kepalanya. Ia berdiri dari menduduki perut Sasuke dan menatap datar sahabatnya.

"Aku merenovasi apartemen ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan Sakura, karena itu aku akan mengirim tagihannya karena adikku tidak jadi menikah dan ku rasa akan ada beberapa orang yang mengirimkan tagihan lagi mengingat semua perabotan adalah hadiah pernikahan dari sahabat sahabat Sakura." Naruto melangkah keluar.

Karin mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan Naruto. Saat pertama kali ia memasuki apartemen ini dia merasa jika apartemen ini terlalu feminim karena ruang tamu di dominasi warna peach bahkan kitchen set berwarna pink sekarang ia mengerti Naruto mendesainnya untuk gadis itu, gadis yang sudah merebut kekasihnya.

o0o

Naruto memeluk bibinya yang terus menangis, Sakura demam tinggi karena kehujanan tubuhnya menggigil di atas ranjang. Kushina duduk di tepi ranjang sesekali mengganti kompres.

Di ruang keluarga Kizashi hanya menatap kosong lukisan bunga sakura, ia bergegas pulang saat istrinya menelfon memberitahu jika keluarga Uchiha membatalkan pernikahan putri mereka. Ia sangat khawatir pada putri semata wayangnya.

"Mereka sangat keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan semua ini pada Sakura." Kizashi merasa sakit hati karena telah dipermalukan oleh keluarga Uchiha, lusa adalah hari pernikahan putrinya tapi mereka dengan mudahnya membatalkan.

"Fugaku dan Mikoto sangat menyayangi Sakura tapi mereka tidak bisa menghentikan Sasuke." Minato mencoba menenangkan

Kizashi.

"Kau membela orang orang yang sudah menghancurkan masa depan putriku, keponakanmu Minato!" Kizashi menggeram kesal.

"Aku tau, tapi kita tidak bisa menutup mata jika mereka juga terluka karena perbuatan putranya. Sasuke yang membatalkan mereka sudah mencoba menghentikannya." Kembali Minato mencoba meredakan amarah adik iparnya.

Kizashi menghela nafas lelah ya ia akui Mikoto sangat menyayangi putrinya bahkan Fugaku yang kaku dan tegas lebih banyak tersenyum saat bersama Sakura. Minato benar semua ini salah Sasuke pemuda itu yang bertanggung jawab.

Mebuki tertidur karena kelelahan menangis Naruto menggendongnya ke kamar bibinya. Rasanya ia masih ingin menghajar Sasuke karena sudah menghancurkan keluargannya.

o0o

Sakura merasakan kepalanya pusing dan tenggorokannya terasa perih. Di liriknya jam dinding berbentuk bunga pukul 7.30, ingatan tentang

Sasuke langsung menghantamnya menambah rasa sakit. Ia lansung meraih ponselnya di nakas dan menghubungi Sasuke, ia berharap semuanya hanya mimmpi tapi Sasuke tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Kembali dia mendial nomor Sasuke dan jantung Sakura seakn berhenti berdetak saat suara seorang gadis menjawab telfonnya.

"Moshi moshi" suara itu terdengar seperti sambaran petir di telinga Sakura.

"Apa aku bisa bicara dengan Sasuke kun?" Tanya Sakura terbata.

"Sasuke masih tidur. Kau siapa?" Nafas Sakura memberat Sasuke selalu bangun pagi meskipun itu adalah hari libur lalu kenapa gadis itu mengatakan Sasuke masih tidur.

"Aku Sakura,boleh aku tau kau siapa?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati berdebar ia berharap gadis di seberang bukanlah gadis itu. Dalam hati ia memohon pada Kami sama jika ponsel Sasuke tertinggal di suatu tempat dan orang di seberang hanya menemukannya. Walaupun ia sendiri tau jika itu tidak mungkin.

"Aku Karin kekasih Sasuke. Bukankankah Sasuke sudah membatalkan rencana pernikahan kalian? Lalu untuk apa kau menghubungi kekasihku?" Tanya Karin sinis. "Kalian sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi jadi jangan mengganggu kekasihku, lagi pula kami akan segera menikah. Aku akan mengirimkan undangannya untukmu." Karin menutup sepihak sambungan telefon mereka.

Sakura meremas bagian dada piyamanya ia merasakan dadanya sangat sesak untuk bernafas saja rasanya sangat sulit seolah tidak ada oksigen di kamarnya. Matanya memburam oleh air mata semuanya bukan mimpi pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, penghianatan kekasihnya dan pembatalan pernikahannya adalah nyata. Ia menjerit menangis pilu, Mebuki yang ada di dapur terkejut mendengar jeritan putrinya. Bahkan Naruto yang tertidur di sofa terbangun dan langsung berlari ke kamar adik sepupunya.

"Sshh! Tenanglah Sakura chan, Oni chan di sini jangan menangis lagi." Naruto memeluk dan mengelus rambut Sakura mencoba menenangkan.

"Oni chan tolong aku, rasanya sangat sakit!" Sakura merintih pilu, Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya berharap dapat meredakan sedikit rasa sakit adiknya.

Mebuki berdiri di ambang pintu kamar menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang hampir keluar, ia memilih kembali ke dapur di bandingkan masuk ke kamar putrinya hatinya berdenyut nyeri tak terkira melihat putrinya begitu hancur.

Karin berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke ia mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Ia mencoba membuka pintu dan ternyata tidak di kunci di amatinya kamar kekasihnya yang di dominasi warna putih tapi lagi lagi Mendapati warna pink pada seperai dan selimut juga tirai jendela dan sebuah lukisan pohon sakura dengan dua orang berdiri berhadapan dengan si pria mengulurkan tangan pada si wanita yang cukup besar tergantung di sisi kanan kamar. Itu lukisan Sasuke dan gadis itu.

Karin mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi sepertinya kekasihnya sedang mandi. Baru saja ia akan keluar ia mendengar ponsel Sasuke berdering nama Cherry dengan emoji hati muncul sebagai ID caller dengan foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda menggembungkan pipinya menggemaskan. Karin merasa kesal dan langsung mengangkat telefon dari Sakura.

"Moshi moshi." Karin mencoba bersikap ramah meski dalam hati ia ingin memaki gadis di seberang sana.

"Apa aku bisa bicara dengan Sasuke kun?" Karin menyeringai mendengar suara terbata Sakura.

"Sasuke masih tidur. Kau siapa?" Seringai Karin semakin lebar saat mendengar nafas tercekat Sakura.

"Aku Sakura, boleh aku tau kau siapa?"

"Aku Karin kekasih Sasuke. Bukankah Sasuke sudah membatalkan rencana pernikahan kalian? Lalu untuk apa kau menghubungi kekasihku?" Dengan sinis Karin mencerca Sakura. "Kalian sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi jadi jangan ganggu kekasihku lagi pula kami akan segera menikah. Akan ku kirimkan undangannya untukmu." Karin langsung menutup telefonnya dan menghapus panggilan dari Sakura.

"Karin apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk Karin merona dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memenggilmu untuk sarapan." Karin menjawab gugup.

"Hn, keluarlah! Aku akan menyusul." Karin bergegas keluar menuju dapur.

Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan karin mereka sedang menikmati omurice buatan gadis berambut merah.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Karin mencoba memulai percakapan.

Sasuke menghentikan makannya dan menghela nafas. "Aku membatalkan pernikahan dan Sakura menerimanya."

"Dia menerimanya begitu saja?" Karin tidak percaya ada seorang gadis yang menerima pembatalan pernikahannya dengan lapang dada.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapankan dia memakiku dan menamparku di depan umum? Dan dia mendatangimu menjambakmu lalu mengataimu jalang. Itu yang kau harapakan terjadi?" Sasuke memandang datar Karin.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Cukup Karin aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi!" Sasuke bangkit dan meninggalkan meja makan.

Sasuke bukannya tidak tau Karin mengangkat panggilan dari Sakura dia mendengar semua ucapan Karin. Entah bagaimana keadaan gadis musim semi saat ini. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri mengingat bagaimana hancurnya gadis itu kemarin.

Karin mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Apakah dia menyesali keputusannya meninggalkan gadis itu. Apa itu artinya dia sudah tak mencintainya lagi. Tidak dia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke kembali pada gadis itu.

Ding dong! Ding dong!

Karin berjalan menuju pintu apartemen, siapa yang datang bertamu di pagi hari. Seorang pria berambut raven dikuncir rendah berdiri menjulang di hadapan Karin senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hisashiburi Karin. Dimana ototou ku?" Itachi masuk tanpa dipersilahkan.

"Dia ada di kamarnya."

Itachi masuk ke kamar Sasuke tanpa mengetuk pintu. Adiknya sedang duduk di ranjang menatag lukisannya di dinding. Ia tidak menyadari seseorang memasuki kamarnya.

"Yo ototou apa kabarmu?" Sapa itachi.Sasuke menoleh kakaknya berdiri di ujung tempat tidur Itachi melihat wajah Sasuke penuh lebam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke berkata ketus pada Itachi.

"Naruto menghajarmu sepenuh hati sepertinya" ucap Itachi dengan jenaka. "Ku dengar Naruto, Ino dan Sara mengirimkan tagihan untuk biaya renovasi apartemen?"

"Hn, apa kau juga ingin memintaku membayar apartemen ini?" Tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Tehehe!" Itachi terkekeh ringan, "tentu saja tidak, aku membelinya sebagai hadiah pernikahanmu terlepas dengan siapa kau menikah tapi mereka memberi hadiah untuk Sakura bahkan Ayah sudah menyiapkan rumah impian Sakura di bukit hokage sebagai hadiah kelahiran anak kalian yang pertama nanti."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya mendengarkan Itachi. Dia tau kedua orang tuanya sangat menyayangi Sakura. Mereka pasti sangat terluka menerima keputusannya.

"Sasuke belum terlambat untukmu kembali, pikirkan kembali aku tau kau pernah berjanji pada Karin akan menjaganya tapi kau tidak harus mengorbankan Sakura. Tanyakan pada hatimu siapa yang kau cintai." Itachi menatap mata Sasuke lembut dia tau adiknya dalam dilema.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyesali keputusan mu suatu hari nanti. Kau tau kau bukan hanya mematahkan hati Sakura chan tapi jupa Kasan dan Tousan. Mereka sangat menginginkan anak perempuan dan mereka menemukannya pada Sakura chan bahkan Izumi tidak bisa mengisi kekosongan hati mereka." Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasuke ia melihat Karin berdiri di tembok kamar Sasuke.

"Kenapa semua orang tidak menginginkan ku dan membela gadis itu?" Tanya Karin lirih.

"Kami bukannya tidak menginginkanmu, tapi kau tidak seharusnya merebut milik orang lain." Itachi mengelus kepala Karin.

"Aku tidak merebut apapun, sejak awal Sasuke adalah milikku. Dia yang merebutnya dariku!"

"Kau sangat egois Karin, kau menyakiti semua orang demi dirimu sendiri." Itachi meninggalkan Karin.

o0o

Seorang pemuda berambut merah baru saja turun dari pesawat perjalan dari Suna ke Konoha bukanlah perjalanan yang panjang hanya dua jam tapi dia merasa sangat lama ia ingin segera bertemu gadis merah muda yang membuatnya sangat hawatir sejak ia menerima kabar dari Naruto, seharusnya ia datang lebih cepat tapi pekerjaanny menahannya hingga ia baru menginjakan kaki di Konoha pada tengah malam. Ia segera memanggil taksi dan menuju hotel tempatnya menginap.

Sakura belum juga memejamkan matanya jam menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari, ia beranjak dari ranjangnya meraih kalender di nakas ia melihat tanggal 4 september yang dilingkari spidol merah dengan tulisan my wedding hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi ia harus mandi sebelum menikah di masukannya rempah rempah pemberian calon mertuanya dan ia masukan ke dalam bath tube yang sudah terisi setengah. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sasuke saat mereka sudah menikah nanti.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi satu jam kemudian dia sudah mengeringkan rambutnya, ia meraih pakaian dalam dari sahabatnya sekaligus kekasih kakak sepupunya.

"Kau harus memakainya saat malam pertamamu. Ini akan membuatmu terlihat sangat sexy"

Sakura merona mengingat kata kata Ino, lalu ia memakai shiromuku pemberian mertuanya. Ia mulai berdandan agar terlihat cantik. Sakura merasa aneh bukankah hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya tapi kenapa rumahnya begitu sepi dimana ibunya dan Ino bukankah seharusnya mereka membantunya bersiap untuk pernikahan.

Lalu ingatan tentang percakapannya dengan Karin meremukan hatinya. Ia tidak akan menikah dengan Sasuke hari ini. Kekasihnya akan menikahi wanita lain, Sakura meraih silet dari laci nakasnya dan menyayat pergelangan tanganya membiarkan darah segar mengotori pakaian pengantinnya dan ia terjatuh dari kursi riasnya.

Mebuki sedang sibuk membuat bubur sejak dua kemarin Sakura tidak mau makan apapun, ia berharap putrinya akan mau makan apalagi tadi Gaara menelfon dan akan sarapan di sini.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Mebuki langsung memeluk pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Gaara kun, basan senang kau datang." Gaara membalas pelukan Mebuki dengan erat. "Masuklah, Sakura akan senang bertemu dengan mu." Mebuki menyeret pemuda berambut merah menuju kamar putrinya.

"Saki lihatlah siapa yang datang!" Mebuki mendorong pintu kamar putrinya. Ia melihat putrinya memakai shiromuku terbaring di lantai kamarnya.

"Kami sama! Saki apa yang terjadi?" Mebuki membulatkan matanya kaget melihat Sakura berlumuran darah.

Gaara langsung menggendong Sakura ia memasukannya kedalam mobil membawa gadis berambut merah mudah ke rumah sakit. Mebuki terus menangis selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit ia mencoba hubungi suaminya yang pergi bersama Naruto.

Sukara sedang mendapat penanganan di instalasi gawat darurat Mebuki menanagis di pelukan Gaara. Naruto bersandar pada sisi pintu, ia menyesal karena sebelum pergi ia tidak melihat keadaan adiknya terlebih dahulu. Kizashi sedang menghubungi Minato dan Kushina.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang IGD, Naruto menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku?" Naruto bertanya panik.

"Dia kehilangan cukup banyak darah tapi keadaannya cukup stabil. Kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang rawat, permisi"

Naruto menghela nafas lega, Minato datang bersama dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Mikoto memeluk Mebuki yang masih menangis.

"Maafkan aku!" Kizashi membulatkan matanya saat melihat Fugaku berlutut di hadapannya meminta maaf. Kizashi merasa terenyuh melihatnya seorang pengusaha sehebat dia yang begitu di hormati dan di segani hari ini berlutut dan menundukan kepalanya pada pria biasa seperti dirinya.

"Fugaku san berdirilah, kami semua sudah memaafkan kalian semua." Kizashi meraih bahu Fugaku dan membantunya berdiri. "Sakura baik baik saja kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia gadis yang kuat."

Sasuke meraih jaketnya ibunya baru saja menelfon dan memberitahu jika sakura mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?"

"Sakura sakit dia membutuhkanku."

"Tidak kau tidak boleh kesana, dia hanya berpura pura. Dia ingin merebutmu dariku!" Karint berteriak histeris.

"Karin kumohon mengertilah saat ini Sakura membutuhkan ku." Sasuke mencoba membujuk Karin.

Karin berlari ke arah dapur ia mengambil pisau. "Jika kau menemui gadis itu maka aku akan mengakhiri hidupku," Karin mengarahkan pisau ke lehernya.

"Karin hentikan! buang pisau itu!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Tidak! Orang tuaku meninggalkanku hanya kau yang ku miliki jika kau juga meninggalkanku lalu untuk apa aku hidup!" Karin menyayat lehernya Sasuke langsung merebut pisau itu dan melemparkannya. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku!"

"Hn, aku berjanji." Sasuke memeluk Karin.

Sasuke adalah miliknya tidak akan dia biarkan gadis itu merebutnya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu untuk kedua kalinya.

o0o

Gaara duduk di tepi ranjang rawat Sakura di pandanginya wajah pucat gadis itu sudah 24 jam gadis tidur dan hingga saat ini belum terbangun juga entah mimpi apa yang sedang di alami sang gadis membuatnya tak kunjung mau membuka mata.

Gaara melihat kelopak mata si gadis bergerak dan akhirnya terbuka menampakan sepasang emerald yang redup.

"Okaeri hime." Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Gaara kun"

"Aku akan memanggil dokter," Gaara keluar dan kembali masuk bersama seorang dokter, dan sepertinya hasil pemeriksaannya cukup baik.

Sudah dua hari dia di rawat, Gaara dan kedua orang tuanya bergantian menemaninya tapi pemuda yang di tunggunya belum juga datang.

"Sasuke kun." Sakura berguman lirih ia pikir tidak ada yang mendengar gumanannya tapi pemuda dengan tato ai di dahinya itu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Cuacanya sangat cerah, bagaimana jika kita ke taman?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ung! baiklah." Sakura menyetujui saran Gaara untuk berjalan jalan di taman rumah sakit.

Sakura duduk di bangku taman sementara Gaara sibuk berkeliling taman, ia hanya menatap hampa bunga warna warni yanh terlihat indah dia merindukan pemuda itu.

"Sakura, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Sakura hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Aku tau ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat tapi kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau ingin mematahkan hati oranp tuamu hanya karena pria itu?" Sakura hanya terdiam ia sendiri tidak tau alasan kenapa ia melakukan tindakan nekat.

"Ayo kembali ke Suna bersamaku dan mulai kehidupan baru, menangislah di bahuku dan bersandarlah sampai kau mampu berdiri sendiri."

"Gaara kun kenapa?" Tanpa sadar ia menangis mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, dan kau tidak perlu membalas perasaanku. Biarkan aku menyembuhkan lukamu." Gaara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memuja penuh cinta. Ia tidak pernah melihat tatapan Gaara yang seperti ini.

"Tapi ini tidak adil untuk mu."

"Tak apa aku ini seorang masokis" ucap Gaara datar.

"Kalau kau ingin membuat lelucon jangan pasang muka papanmu baka." Sakura memukul bahu Gaara.

"Im your prince knight. I will protect you until my last breath. Mi Lady" Gaara berlutut seperti seorang pengawal memberi hormat dan ia memakaikan mahkota bunga di kepala Sakura.

Sakura menutup mulutnya bagaimana mungkin pemuda di hadapannya masih mengingat dan memegang janji lima belas tahun lalu. Sakura memeluk erat Gaara pria yang ia sayangi seperti Naruto tapi mencintainya dengan begitu tulus dan dia tidak pernah menyadarinya. Ia memeluk Gaara erat.

"Kami sama terimakasih telah mengirimkan malaikatmu untukku, Gaara berikan waktu untukku agar bisa menerimamu. Aku menyayangi mu Gaa chan"

TBC

makasih yang udah review, fav n follow kalian bikin aku semangat buat lanjut ff ini. selain di sini aku juga update di wattpad penname aku sama @ritsu29 yang punya akun di watty follow aku ya nanti aku follback

Guest : aku usahain ga akan keluar dari plot yang aku buat. makasih udah review.

Guest : aku berusaha supaya alurnya ga gaje, dan tetep sesuai plot yang aku buat. Makasih udah review.

Refaninamikaze N Cherry lilyana : ini udah di lanjut, makasih udah review.

Teamoily : aku juga bahagia saku nikah ma gaara, sasu chan ga jomblo ko dia nikah ma aku hehe. makasih udah review.

Donat bunder : ga terlalu panjang ko, rencananya aku cuma bikin 5 chap aja. makasih udah review.

Dan terimakasih buat silent reader, pleasse tinggalin jejak di chap ini ya

RnR pleasse

With love ritsu


	3. Chapter 3

Fiction

.

.

.

Chaptter 3

.

.

.

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

SasukexSakura

GaaraxSakura

SasukexKarin

.

.

.

Warning!! Typos, OOC, AU!, mainstream, DLDR!!!!

.

.

.

 _happy reading_

o0o

.

.

.

"Kembalikan!" Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda mengejar dua orang anak laki laki yang berlari membawa pita merah di taman sekolah.

"Ambil kalau kau bisa dasar jidat lebar, wew!" anak yang membawa pita menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lemparkan saja ke kolam Sakon!" Seorang anak perempuan berteriak dari bangku taman lalu tertawa.

"Ide bagus hahaha." Si anak bernama Sakon berlari mendekati kolam ikan.

"Jangan! Jangan lempar pitaku ke kolam!" Si gadis kecil merah muda berteriak dan mulai menangis.

"Haha dasar cengeng, lihat ini!" Anak bernama Sakon mengikat pita pada batu lalu melemparkannya ke tengah kolam, pita merah itu tenggelam.

"Pitaku! kenapa kau melemparnya ke kolam!" Si merah muda berteriak histeris melihat pitanya tenggelam ke dasar kolam.

"Masuk saja ke kolam kalau kau mau pitamu kembali dasar cengeng." Gadis berambut magenta mendekati si merah muda lalu menjambaknya.

" _Itai yo_! lepaskan Tayuya sakit." anak bernama Tayuya semakin kuat menjambak si merah muda.

"Hei apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, aku akan memberitahu _Sensei_ kalian mengganggu anak lain." Seorang anak laki laki berambut merah mendekati mereka, Tayuya langsung melepaskan rambut si merah muda. Dia tidak mau dihukum karena menjahili teman sekelasnya.

"Kau pikir kami takut eh dasar pendek." Anak yang lebih tinggi mengejek si rambut merah.

" _Ne_ Kidomaru kita pukul saja si pendek itu." Sakon berdiri di sampinh Kidomaru.

Kidomaru langsung menendang perut si merah kencang ia kesakitan dan mencoba melawan dengan menyerudukan kepalanya ke perut Kidomaru hingga jatuh lalu memukul wajahnya, Sakon dari belakang memukul punggung simerah. Si merah menendang Sakon di kakinya.

" _Sensei_! Ada yang berkelahi!" Si merah muda berteriak. Mendengar teriakan si merah muda Kidomaru dan Sakon berhenti mengeroyok si merah dan berlari mereka tidak ingin ketahuan guru dan di hukum.

"Kau baik baik saja?" si merah muda mendekati si merah.

"Aku baik baik saja."

"Kau kenapa menangis?"

"Sakon melempar pitaku ke kolam."

Si merah mendekati kolam, mencari benda yang dimaksud si merah muda tapi tidak ada pita di kolam itu.

"Mana pitamu? aku tidak melihatnya."

"Sakon mengikatnya dengan batu, pitanya tenggelam hiks hiks"

"Ayo ikut aku!" Si merah mengajak gadis kecil ke dekat bunga bunga yang di tanam di taman sekolah. Si anak laki laki berjongkok di dekat bunga bunga dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Nah ini untukmu." Si merah meletakan mahkota bunga ke kepala si merah muda.

" _Arigato_ , um siapa namamu?"

"Gaara"

"Aku Sakura dari kelas 2-3."

"Aku kelas 2-1."

" _jaa na_ Gaa _chan._ " Sakura berlari meninggalkan Gaara.

Sakura berjongkok di tembok belakang sekolah Tayuya,Kidomaru dan Sakon mengelilinginya.

"Mengaku saja kau yang melaporkann kami pada Pakura _sensei_ kan?" Sakon mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Sakura.

"Bukan aku, aku tidak melakukannya." Sakura menangis ia menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Kau pikir kami percaya dasar jidat lebar bodoh." Tayuya menendang kaki Sakura.

"Gara gara kau kami dihukum membersihkan perpustakaan selama seminggu."

"Aku yang melaporkan kalian, jika kalian masih mengganggunya aku akan melaporkannya lagi." Gaara muncul dari balik tembok kelas.

"Dasar menyebalkan, ayo kita pergi." Tayuya menyeret kedua temanya pergi.

"Kau tidak apa apa?"

"Ung, _arigato_ Gaa _chan._ Kau selalu menolongku."

" _Im yours prince knight. I ewill protect you until my last breath My Lady_." Gaara berlutut dengan satu kaki dan tangan kanan di dada.

" _Are_? kau mengatakan apa?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tau, aku mendengarnya saat menonton film bersama _neesan_ ku." Gaara memalingkan wajahnya malu dia mengatakan itu karena menurut kakaknya pria di film itu terlihat keren karena itu dia mengikutinya.

" _Neesan_ ku bilang itu artinya. Aku akan selalu menjagamu."

"Benarkah? Aku menyukaimu." Sakura memeluk Gaara. " _Ne_ Gaa _chan_ kau harus menepati janjimu."

"Aku akan menjagamu selamanya." Mereka pergi sembari bergandengan tangan.

o0o

Sakura membuka matanya, ia memimpikan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Gaara saat itu usianya baru tujuh tahun. Mereka selalu masuk sekolah yang sama hingga SMA tapi Sakura pindah ke Konoha karena pekerjaan ayahnya dan kuliah disana. Dia ingat dulu saat kecil mereka sering bermain princess and prince knight Gaara bilang ia sering menonton film itu bersama kakaknya Temari, film tentang tuan putri yang cantik dan kesatria yang sangat hebat.

"Saki kau sudah bangun?" Ibunya duduk di tepi ranjang sakura. "Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Mebuki membelai wajah putrinya yang terlihat pucat.

" _Oka chan gomene_." Sakura memeluk ibunya erat, ia melihat kantung mata ibunya sangat tebal entah berapa lama ibunya tidak tidur wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

Bagaimana mungkin dia dengan sampai hatinya melukai perasaan orangtuanya yang begitu menyayanginya. Bukan hanya dirinya yang terluka karena pria itu, tapi juga mereka sama terlukannya dan dia dengan bodohnya menambah luka hati mereka.

"Dasar anak nakal!" Mebuki memukul bahu Sakura pelan. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan hah? Kau ingin meninggalkan Ayah dan Ibumu? Apa kau membenci kami karena itu kau melakukannya?" Mebuki mulai terisak.

" _Gomenasai_." Sakura menangis dipelukan ibunya ia menyesali perbuatannya.

Kizashi memasuki ruang rawat putrinya dan melihat dua orang perempuan yang paling di kasihinya menangis ia memeluk keduanya.

" _Otou chan gomenasai._ " Kizashi tersenyum tipis membelai surai pink putrinya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukanya lagi. _Otou chan_ tidak akan pernah sanggup melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti itu." Sakura semakin terisak di pelukan kedua orang tuanya.

Karin melihat Sasuke sedang menelfon seseorang wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Dia sudah sadar tapi tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun. Temui dia mungkin saja keadaanya akan membaik setelah bertemu denganmu." Sasuke mencengkeram pagar balkon matanya menatap hampa pemandangan kota Konoha.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku janji pada Karin tidak akan menemuinya lagi."

"Haha! Janji kau bilang! Bukankah kau juga berjanji akan membahagiakan Sakura lalu apa yang kau lakukan kau menghancurkannya Uchiha!" Hatinya mencelos dia benar dirinya sudah menginkari janjinya pada si gadis musim semi.

"Sara aku..."

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau peduli padanya, kau benar benar brengsek Uchiha!"

"Sara, aku benar benar minta maaf."

"Cih! Katakan itu pada Sakura dan orang tuanya, jika kau tidak bisa maka enyahlah dari hidupnya dan nikmati hidupmu dengan jalang itu pecundang!"

Sambungan telefon di putus sepihak oleh Sara, Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Kenapa rasanya begitu salah saat dia memilih Karin.

"Kau menelfon siapa Sasuke?" Karin berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Bukan siapa siapa." Sasuke melewati Karin begitu saja.

"Apa kau menelfonnya?" Karin menghadang Sasuke.

"Tidak, Aku menelfon orang lain."

"Kau bohong, kenapa kau masih menghubunginya?" Karin menatap nanar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menelfon Saku-" Karin menutup mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Jangan menyebut namanya, aku mohon jangan menyebut namanya saat bersamaku." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, Karin memeluk pria emo itu erat ia akan melakukan apapun agar Sasuke tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

o0o

Mebuki menyuapi putrinya, ini pertama kalinya Sakura meminta makan sejak ia sadar dua hari yang lalu. Entah apa yang pemuda bertato "Ai" itu katakan pada putri merah mudanya hingga Sakura kembali mau bicara. Mebuki tau pemuda itu menyukai Sakura tapi putrinya tidak pernah menyadari perasaan pemuda itu.

Gaara memasuki ruang rawat Sakura ia membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengelus lembut surai merah muda sahaatnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke Suna sekarang. Yashamaru _jisan_ membutuhkanku."

"Tidak bisakah kau pulang besok saja?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bahkan kita belum banyak mengobrol Gaa _chan_." Ia merengek dan meneluk lengan Gaara.

Gaara bersyukur setelah pembicaraan mereka tadi siang Sakura sudah lebih baik. Awalnya dia ragu menemui gadis merah muda mungkin saja ia akan membencinya karena telah lancang memintanya melupakan Sasuke secara tidak langsung dan menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi ia salah bahkan Sakura tetap memperlalukannya sama seperti dulu.

" _Gomene_ Saki aku tidak bisa." Gaara menepuk puncak kepala Sakura, "tapi aku janji aku akan segera kembali ke Konoha." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya membuat Gaara gemas dan mencubitnya.

" _Itte tte tte_ " Sakura meringis dan membalas mencubit perut Gaara. Gadis merah muda tertawa mendapati sahabatnya meringis.

Mebuki tersenyum melhat bagaimana pemuda bertato "Ai" itu dengan mudahnya membuat putrinya tertawa. Jika saja pemuda itu yang menikahi putrinya ia yakin putriya akan bahagia.

"Pastikan kau sudah sehat dan berada di rumah saat aku kembali." Gaara memeluk gadis merah muda yang menganggukan kepalanya. " _Basan_ aku permisi." Gaara beralih memeluk Mebuki.

" _Arigato_ sudah membawa Sakura kami kembali. Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahaagianmu." Mebuki membalas pelukan Gaara erat. Dan putriku yang bodoh segera menyadari perasaanmu dan membalasnya lanjutnya dalam hati.

Gaara sangat menyukai Mebuki wanita itu memperlakukannya dengan baik sejak ia masih kecil. Gaara tidak pernah mengenal Ibunya, Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkan pemuda merah itu dalam keadaan prematur. Pamannya mengatakan Karura tetap mempertahankan bayi yang ia kandung walaupun ia dalam keadaan sakit, itu sebagai wujud rasa cinta wanita itu pada putra bungsunya. Gaara tumbuh bersama Yashamaru adik Karura sedangkan Ayah pemuda itu menyibukan dirinya dengan pekerjaan untuk mengobati rasa sakit kehilangan wanita yang ia cintai. Hingga ia bertemu Sakura dan dirinya menemukan arti sebuah keluarga dari gadis merah muda dan kedua orang tuanya.

Gaara selalu berharap bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu bukan hanya sekedar sahabat Sakura atau seseorang yang dianggap sebagai anak oleh Kizashi dan Mebuki tapi benar benar bagian dari hidup mereka. Usianya baru 10 tahun saat itu dan dia tidak mengerti apa nama perasaan itu ia tidak suka saat melihat Sakura bermain dan tertawa bersama anak laki laki lain dan memukul Temujin karena dia merangkul Sakura. Ia melarang Sakura bermain dengan anak laki laki lain gadis itu marah dan mengatakan jika ia membencinya saat itu hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Ia bertanya pada pamannya jika dadanya sakit padahal tidak ada luka ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi di sekolah. Yashamaru bilang itu luka hati yang hanya bisa di obati dengan kasih sayang dan senyuman, dan yang bisa mengobati luka hatinya hanyalah Sakura keesokan harinya Gaara menemui gadis merah muda itu dan meminta maaf saat si gadis tersenyum memaafkan dan memeluknya rasa sakit itu menghilang pamannya benar hanya Sakura yang bisa mengobati luka hatinya. Seiring bertambah usia dia menyadari jika dirinya mencintai Sakura dan cintanya tak berbalas si gadis musim semi selalu mengatakan menyayanginya seperti Naruto sepupunya sejak saat itu ia sadar ia tidak akan pernah memiliki gadis itu dan ia memutuskan akan selalu ada untuknya sebagai sahabat, menjaganya seperti seorang kakak dan mencintainya dalam diam.

Katakanlah ia kejam karena bersyukur dengan pembatalan pernikahan sahabatnya, hanya saja dengan terlukanya Sakura ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan gadis yang sangat dicintainya ia akan mengorbankan segalanya agar gadisnya melihatnya sebagai seorang pria yang mencintainya bukan seorang sahabat.

o0o

Karin memeriksa ponsel Sasuke yang tertinggal Sasuke pergi ke kantor Ayahnya setelah mendapat telefon dari Itachi, ia penasaran dengan siapa ia bicara baru saja. Nama Sara tertera pada log panggilan, Untuk apa kekasihnya menelfon sahabatnya dan terlepas dari apa yang terjadi mereka bersahabat sejak SMA tapi kenapa gadis itu tidak pernah menemuinya atau menghubunginya. Apa mungkin Naruto melarangnya, ia menyalin nomor Sara dan mengirim pesan pada sahabatnya agar mereka dapat bertemu.

Karin memasuki kafe Akatsuki tempat dimana dulu ia dan sahabatnya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia melihat Sara duduk di meja dekat jendela.

"Kau datang sangat awal." Karin duduk di hadapan Sara.

"Aku akan menjenguk Sakura." Sara meminum kopinya.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat akrab dengannya." Ucap Karin sinis.

"Aku menyayangi Sakura dia manis dan polos, dia juga adik iparku." Sara mengerlingkan matanya menggoda.

"Cih!" Karin mendecih mendengar kata kata Sara.

"Kenapa kau kembali dan merusak segalanya?" Sara menatap Karin datar.

"Aku kembali untuk mengambil milikku!"

"Milikmu? Siapa? Sasuke? Kau sudah mencampakannya tiga tahun lalu!"

"Aku sakit saat itu karena itu aku pergi." Karin menceritakan semua yang ia alami tiga tahun lalu. Sara diam mendengarkan sahabatnya hingga selesai.

"Aku turut bersedih atas apa yang menimpamu tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menarik Sasuke masuk kedalam hidupmu hanya karena alasan itu. Jika saja keadaannya berbeda mungkin aku akan memelukmu tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Karin menyeka air matanya.

"Kau membenciku?" Karin menatap Sara dengan pandangan terluka.

"Aku tidak membencimu hanya saja aku belum bisa menerimamu, kau memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai."

"Aku mencintai Sasuke dan dia juga mencintaiku!" Ucap Karin setengah berteriak menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung kafe.

"Kau mencintainya tentu saja aku tau tapi, apa dia mencintaimu? Sasuke dia mencintai Sakura itu faktanya." Seorang pelayan meletakan satu box strawberry chessecake di meja mereka. Sara menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada pelayan dan berdiri.

"Bawa Sasuke pergi dari sini karena jika tidak ia akan berlari kembali pada Sakura. Aku berani jamin itu. Sasuke mencintai Sakura melebihi cintanya padamu dulu, dia melamar Sakura di hadapan semua orang saat wisuda Sakura." Sara mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Kau tidak tau apa saja yang sudah Sasuke lakukan untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Dan bagi orang tuanya Sakura adalah adalah putri idaman mereka bukan hal yang tidak mungkin mereka mewujudkannya bukan? Ah aku harus segera kerumah sakit, Sakura menunggu kuenya." Sara meninggalkan Karin.

Drt drt drt.

Karin merasakan ponselnya bergetar sebuah video di kirim oleh Sara. Ia melihat seorang gadis berbicara di mimbar di atas panggung dan dari sisi panggung ia melihat Sasuke berjalan menaiki panggung hingga gadis itu selesai bicara di sambut tepuk tangan orang orang yang hadir di sana, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dan berdiri di hadapannya. Si gadis terlihat bingung sementara pria emo itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Cherry hidup dan tualah bersamaku sebagai Uchiha"

Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari sakunya. Si gadis melompat kedalam pelukan Sasuke di iringi sorakan dan tepukan gemuruh. Sasuke memakaikan cincin di jari manis si gadis dan mengetuk dahi lebarnya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah.

Karin memukul meja kafe, hatinya sakit ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke sejak SMA hingga mereka kuliah tidak pernah sekalipun kekasihnya membahas tentang pernikahan. Sasuke selalu mengatakan ia akan selalu berada disisinya dan menjaganya. Sara benar ia harus menjauhkan Sasuke dari gadis itu secepatnya. Karin keluar dari kafe dan bergegas pulang.

Karin mengepak barang barangnya ia akan mengajak Sasuke ke Ame mereka akan tinggal di sana jauh dari Sakura. Mereka akan hidup bahagia tanpa gangguan dari siapapun. Karin melihat Sasuke masuk ke apartemen mereka ia menyeret kopernya ke ruang tamu.

"Karin apa yang kau kakukan?" Sasuke terkejut melihat Karin membawa koper.

"Ayo kita pergi! Kita kembali ke Ame!" Karin memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa." Sasuke melepas pelukan Karin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau pergi dari Konoha?" Karin menatap Sasuke marah.

"Ada proyek yang harus ku selesaikan, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku." Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan.

"Mereka sengaja melakukannya! Mereka ingin memisahkan kita! Karena itu mereka menahanmu disini agar kau kembali bersama gadis jalang itu! Me-"

"Jaga bicaramu Karin!" Sasuke membentaknya. "Jangan pernah sekalipun kau menghina atau mengumpati Sakura." Sasuke mendesis memperingatkan. Lalu ia berlalu memasuki kamarnya.

"Brengsek!" Karin menendang kopernya.

Sasuke merebahkan diri di ranjangnya, kenapa semua orang memintanya meninggalkan Konoha bahkan Ayahnya memberinya proyek di Ottogakure yang langsung ia tolak. Dan sekarang Karin juga mengajaknya pergi ke Ame. Bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan kota ini jika dia bahkan belum meminta maaf pada gadis yang telah ia lukai. Entah bagaimana keadaan gadis itu saat ini. Ia teringat kata kata Sara jika Sakura tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun padahal gadis itu sangat cerewet. Rasa bersalah semakin menggerogoti hatinya.

Sara melihat adik iparnya sedang bertengkar dengan sahabat pirangnya Yamanaka Ino. Dan Sara tau adiknya baik baik saja.

"Kau benar benar membuatku khawatir jidat, kau terus mengabaikan semua orang termasuk orang tuamu!" Ino memeluk sahabatnya erat air mata terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau membuatku sesak Pig, aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh." Sakura memukul bahunya pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ino makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ini hukuman karena membuatku khawatir."

"Apa aku sedang menyaksikan yuri _live action_?" Sara meletakan box kue di meja. Ino dan Sakura nyengir kuda tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka.

" _Onee chan_ kau bawa apa?" Sakura bertanya penasaran.

" _Chesseecake_." Sara meletakan _chesseecake_ pada piring kecil. "Aku membelinya di kafe Akatsuki." Sara memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Untukku mana?" Ino mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri pirang." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dimana bibi?"

"Ibwu swedwang mwengwambhhl-"

"Telan dulu makananmu _baka_!" Ino memukul kepala Sakura dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Bibi sedang mengambil pakaian ganti Sakura."

"Aku senang kau kembali Sakura, kami semua menyayangimu. Saat kau jatuh kami akan menangkapmu jangan pernah takut menghadapi apapun karena kami ada di sisimu." Sakura menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia menatap kakak iparnya dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Lanjutkan makanmu dan jangan menangis kau akan cepat tua kalau sering menangis." Sara mencium pucuk kepala adik iparnya. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

o0o

Mebuki mengepak pakaian Sakura hari ini ia sudah bisa pulang. Ia sangat merindukan kasurnya di rumah satu minggu di rumah sakit benar benar membuatnya bosan mungkin setelah pulang ia akan mencoba mengirimkan beberapa CV ke perusahaan penerbit dia mungkin saja bisa menjadi editor penulis terkenal dan karyanya menjadi best seller.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Mebuki meraih tangan putrinya.

Kizashi membawa tas berisi pakaian putrinya, ia menatap punggung kecil Sakura dia tau putrinya masih terluka tetapi tetap tersenyum agar ia dan istrinya tidak khawatir. Ia menyadari butuh waktu lama untuk mengobati luka hatinya.

Sakura membka pintu rumahnya confeti warna warni menghujaninya.

" _Okaerinasai_!" Sakura melihat Naruto, Sara, Ino dan Sai berdiri di ruang tamu rumahnya.

" _Tadaima, arigato mina."_ Sakura memeluk Naruto dia sangat merindukan kakak sepupu pirangnya. Naruto membalas pelukan adik sepupunya erat.

"Ayo kita mulai pestanya!" Ino menyeret Sakura ke ruang makan ada banyak makanan kesukaannya.

Ino, Sai, Naruto dan Sara sudah pulang sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu, Sakura memandangi bingkai foto yang tergantung di dinding kamar fotonya dan Sasuke saat ia di wisuda. Ia merindukan pemuda itu, mantan kekasih yang masih sangat ia cintai.

Pagi harinya Sakura menemukan pemuda dengan surai merah duduk di kursi meja makan rumahnya sedang berbincang dengan ayahnya.

"Gaara kapan kau datang?" Sakura duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut merah.

"Semalam, kau sudah tidur saat aku datang." Gaara menyerahkan segelas susu hangat pada Sakura.

"Setelah ini aku akan sangat sibuk, aku tidak bisa sering sering mengunjungimu." Gaara menyesap kopinya. "Kami mendapatkan proyek besar. Yashamaru _jisan_ dan Shikamaru _nii_ sudah bekerja keras untuk memenangkan proyek ini, giliranku untuk mengerjakannya."

"Apa ini perpisahan?" Sakura menundudukan kepalanya.

"Tidak Saki, aku akan tetap berkunjung hanya saja tidak bisa sesering sebelumnya." Gaara menepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Apa ini karena permintaanmu saat di rumah sakit?"

Kizashi mengerti pembicaraan ini menyangkut perasaan pemuda itu karena itu ia memilih pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya. Bukankah sudah ku katakan kau tidak perlu membalas perasaanku. Aku sudah merelakan hatiku terluka sejak sangat lama. Aku mencintaimu sejak usiaku sepuluh tahun dan akan terus mencintaimu." Gaara membelai pipi Sakura, "jangan pernah terbebani dengan perasaanku aku tulus mencintaimu."

Sakura menangis kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan mendengar sahabatnya mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kenapa bukan pemuda ini yang hatinya pilih, kenapa harus dia tempatnya melabuhkan cintanya.

"Gaara aku sangat mencintainya." Sakura mulai terisak.

"Aku tau, seperti aku yang mencintaimu kau juga mencintainya. Aku tidak akan memintamu melupakannya karena itu sangat sulit. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak pernah sanggup melupakanmu."

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan dariku?"

"Biarkan aku mengobati luka hatimu, bersandarlah padaku, beri aku kesempatan untuk berada disisimu. Jika tidak bisa aku akan menyerah dan melepaskan mu tapi aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu."

Sakura semakin terisak apa yang harus ia lakukan ia begitu mencintai Sasuke ia selalu berharap pemuda itu kembali padanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan sahabatnya sudah terlalu banyak hal yang Gaara korbankan hanya untuk mencintainya.

"Gaara _gomenasai_." Mata sakura membengkak karena tangis dan pandangannya memburam oleh air mata ia tidak dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah sahabatnya tapi ia tau pemuda itu terluka.

"Aku mengerti aku akan tetap menjadi sahabat dan kakakmu yang akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu." Gaara memeluk Sakura erat, ia akan melepaskan gadis ini rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika gadis yang ia cintai menolaknya tapi dirinya harus menerima keputusan gadis itu.

Mebuki melihat putrinya meringkuk di ranjangnya ia masih menangis setelah menolak pemuda berambut merah yang saat ini dalam perjalanan menuju Suna.

"Saki." Mebuki memanggil putrinya ia duduk di tepi ranjang.

" _Oka chan_ aku sudah melukai Gaara, apa dia akan memaafkanku?"

"Gaara dia pemuda yang baik, bukankah dia bilang dia tetap akan menjadi sahabatmu." Mebuki menyeka air mata putrinya.

"Aku masih mencintainya, apa aku salah berharap dia kembali padaku?"

"Saki dia mencintai gadis lain, kau tau itu bukan?"

"Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit " Sakura memukul dadanya.

"Saki, menyerah bukan berarti kau lemah tapi itu menunjukan bahwa kau kuat untuk melepaskannya. Bukankah Gaara juga begitu ia telah menguatkan hatinya untuk melepasmu, kami semua ingin kau bahagia, karena itu lanjutkan hidupmu." Mebuki keluar dari kamar putrinya.

o0o

Sakura berdiri di depan pagar sebuah mansion mewah, dengan ragu dia menekan bel hingga seoranh pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya. Pelayan itu tampak terkejut melihatnya dan dengan canggung mempersilahkannya masuk, tanpa diminta ia membantu Sakura mengangkat beberapa box yang di bawa Sakura.

" _Gomene_ karena sudah menganggu waktu _Oka san._ " Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak perlu seformal itu." Mikoto memeluk Sakura. Ia merindukan si gadis musim semi dulu ia sering menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Tapi sekarang ia sangat malu untuk nenemuinya.

" _Oka san_ aku kemari karena ingin mengembalikan semua ini." Sakura menunjuk beberapa box yang disusun di atas meja dan sebuah box karton besar di lantai.

"Sakura _chan,_ kenapa kau mengembalikan semua ini?" Mikoto terkejut karena Sakura mengembalikan semua hadiah pernikahan yang ia dan suaminya berikan.

" _Gomene_ aku tidak bisa menyimpannya, dan ini milik Sasuke _kun._ " Lidahnya terasa kelu saat menyebut nama pemuda itu. "Aku permisi." Sakura berojigi dan berlalu dari hadapan Mikoto. Mikoto berlari dan meraih bahu gadis itu.

"Sakura _chan. Gomenasai_."

"Tidak, _Kasan_ tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun ini semua takdir _Kami sama._ "

Mikoto meneteskan air matanya saat melihat gadis itu menghilang di balik pagar, ia selalu bermimpi memiliki seorang putri saat ia pertama kali melihat gadis itu ia tau hatinya telah mengklaim gadis musim semi sebagai putrinya. Tapi semua impiannya di hancurkan oleh putranya gadis itu tidak akan pernah mengisi rumahnya dengan tawa riangnya dan dia takan pernah lagi melihat binar binar cerah di mata gadis itu.

Mikoto membuka box besar yang ada di lantai, ia melihat sebuah Album, bantal berbentuk bulat dengan gambar buah cherry, boneka kelinci berwarna biru, beberapa novel dan dua buah kotak beludru berisi kalung dengan liontin bunga sakura dan cincin yang Sasuke berikan saat ia melamarnya.

o0o

Gaara melirik jam di meja kantornya ini sudah lewat jam makan malam tapi pekerjaannya belum selesai. Ia menghubungi Sakura siang tadi tapi gadis itu tidak menjawab panggilannya, mungkin gadis itu menghindarinya. Ia tidak ingin Sakura menjauhinya karena terbebani oleh perasaannya. Sebersit penyesalan menghampiri karena telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada si gadis musim semi, pemuda itu mengusap kasar wajahnya ia menutup laptopnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas ia akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya di rumah.

Pemuda bersurai merah memasuki rumahnya ia mendengar suara tawa familiar dari ruang tengah, Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mungkin gadis itu ada di sini fikirnya. Jantungnya terasa melompat ketenggorokan saat netranya menangkap seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang bermain dengan keponakannya.

"Kau pulang terlambat, kami semua menunggumu untuk makan malam bersama." Sakura mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia menghampiri pemuda berambut merah yang masih mematung menatapnya.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil obat untuk menyembuhkan luka hatiku." Sakura tersenyum dan meraih tangan Gaara. "Ayo, aku sudah sangat lapar."

Sakura menyeret Gaara menuju ruang makan. Pemuda bertato "Ai" itu menyentuh dadanya jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang dan rasa hangat mengisi rongga dadanya. Sebuah senyum bahagia perlahan menghiasi wajah tampannya.

 _Arigato Kami sama._ Gaara berguman dalam hati.

o0o

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Makasihh yang udah baca dan review gomene ga bisa balassatu satu, aku akan update cerita ini seminggu sekali. Buat para GUEST pleasse tulis nama kalian biar aku ga bingung.

 _Thanks to : Aitara furuhayu, Guest, Guest, read story, Sofi asat, Guest, Guest, Sakura, Guest, Hachiko, Guest, dan para silent reader pleasse tinggalin jejak._

 _RnR Pleasse_

 _With love_ ,

 _Rit_ _su_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

SasukexSakura

GaaraxSakura

SasukexKarin

.

.

.

.

Warning!!!! Typos, OOC, AU, DLDR!!!!!

.

.

.

.

 _happy reading_

o0o

.

.

Mikoto berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke, putra bungsunya tidak pernah pulang ke rumah sejak pembatalan pernikahannya ia memilih tinggal bersama gadis pilihannya. Mikoto merasa marah dan kecewa atas keputusan putranya tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubah keputusan putranya. Mikoto menekan bel dan ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dari balik pintu.

Karin mendengar suara bel, ia bertanya tanya siapa yang datang karena menurut Sasuke hanya Itachi dan Naruto yang tau apartemen ini bahkan Sakura dan Orang tuanya pun tidak tau. Karin terkejut saat melihat Ibu kekasihnya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuah box yang cukup besar di dekat kakinya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Karin mengangguk dan bergeser, Mikoto membungkuk ingin mengangkat box tapi Karin mendahuluinya dan membawanya masuk.

"Sangat Sakura sekali." Mikoto mengamati ruang tamu yang di dominasi warna _peach_. Mikoto tersenyum geli membayangkan reaksi Sakura jika gadis itu tau Itachi memberi mereka apartemen dengan _interior_ hampir seluruhnya berwarna pink sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Ia masih ingat gadis itu berteriak heboh saat Itachi memberinya _laptop_ berwarna pink sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

"Maaf, apa _Ba-san_ mengatakan sesuatu?" Mikoto hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Mikoto duduk di sofa dengan bantal bergambar tomat ceri, ia ingat Itachi membawanya ketika pulang dari Kiri gakure. Karin meletakan secangkir _ocha_ dan kue di hadapan Mikoto.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Apa maksud _Ba-san?_ "

"Memisahkan Sakura- _chan_ dan Sasuke. Padahal kau tahu mereka saling mencintai." Karin mengepalkan tangannya lagi lagi kalimat itu yang dia dengar, kenapa semua orang menyalahkannya.

"Sasuke mencintaiku, karena itu dia memilihku."

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin putraku mencintaimu?"

"Tentu saja, kami menjalin hubungan cukup lama dan aku lebih dulu mengenal Sasuke di banding gadis itu."

"Kau tau kuatnya sebuah hubungan tidaklah di nilai dari lama tidaknya hubungan itu terjalin." Mikoto menyesap _ocha_ nya. "Ku dengar kau sakit, bagaimana keadaan mu?"

"Aku sudah lebih baik."

"Aku merasa iba padamu saat mengetahui keadaanmu, tapi kau tidak bisa menjadikannya alasan untuk menghancurkan Sakura- _chan_ dan menyeret Putraku kedalam hidupmu."

"Apa mau mu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau terus memojokanku?" Mikoto menatap Karin datar ia tidak menyangka gadis di depannya akan bersikap tidak sopan.

"Aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu atas kesalahan yang kau perbuat."

"Kesalahan? Kesalahan apa? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Karin menatap nyalang Mikoto yang sedang menyesap _ocha_ dengan anggun.

"Kau benar benar gadis egois, bahkan kau tidak mau mengakui kesalahanmu." Senyum sinis menghiasi wajah Mikoto membuat Karin berang.

"Kesalahan. Kesalahan. Dan kesalahan itu yang semua orang katakan, memangnya apa salahku? Apa mencintai seseorang adalah kesalahan?"

"Kau merebut milik orang lain, itu kesalahanmu." Mikoto berkata datar.

"Aku tidak merebutnya! Aku mengambil apa yang sejak awal memang milikku. Gadis jalang itu yang merebut Sasuke dariku." Karin memekik kesal.

"Jaga bicaramu Uzumaki!" Mikoto membentak Karin, ia terkejut tidak menyangka Mikoto bisa bicara sekeras itu. Mikoto Uchiha adalah wanita anggun yang selalu bertutur lemah lembut.

"Tidak kah kau pernah berfikir alasan Sasuke meninggalkan cintanya untuk dirimu? Sasuke sejak awal dia tidak pernah mencintaimu, dia hanya merasa iba padamu atas kecelakaan yang menimpa keluargamu dan kau hidup sebatang kara. Aku tidak pernah melihat cinta untukmu dimatanya" Mikoto menatap Karin sendu.

"Cukup, kau hanya membual."

"Aku ibunya, aku mengenalnya. Kau hanya akan menyakiti Sasuke dan dirimu sendiri." Mikoto beranjak berdiri. "Berikan kotak itu pada putraku."

"Uzumaki, kau tidak bisa membangun impianmu dengan menghancurkan impian orang lain." Mikoto keluar dari apartemen Sasuke.

Karin tahu mungkin saja Sasuke mencintai gadis itu tapi ia percaya kekasihnya pernah mencintainya dan dia akan membuat pemuda emo itu kembali mencintainya.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sasuke melihat Karin termenung di sofa, adat secangkir _ocha_ yang tinggal setengah dan sepiring kue di meja. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya siapa yang datang ke apartemennya.

"Karin." Sasuke memanggil gadis itu tapi si gadis tak bergeming. "Karin." Pemuda itu menyentuh bahunya dan si gadis menoleh.

"Apa ada seseorang yang datang?"

"Ibu mu datang membawa itu." Karin menunjuk box yang ada di dekat meja.

" _Ka-san_ datang membawa box itu?" Sasuke mengernyit heran. Karin mengangguk, Sasuke berlutut dan membukanya. Tangannya mengepal melihat isi box itu.

"Apa isinya?" Karin bertanya penasaran.

"Bukan apa apa." Sasuke langsung membawa box itu kekamarnya.

Sasuke merasakan dadanya sesak dia tidak tau rasanya akan sesakit ini saat gadis yang ia cintai mengembalikan semua pemberiannya. Tanpa ia sadari ia meneteskan air matanya hatinya sakit mengingat semua kenangan yang telah ia lewati bersama si gadis musim semi.

Ia pertama kali bertemu gadis itu setahun yang lalu saat Naruto memintanya menjadi Best Men di hari pernikahannya bersama Sara dan gadis musim semi menjadi brides maid. Mereka bertemu di butik milik Izumi, ia melihat Sakura sedang komplen tentang dressnya yang terlalu panjang. Gadis itu tingginya hanya mencapai dada Sasuke, dan untuk pertama kalinya emerald itu menarik atensinya dan berhasil menjerat hatinya.

Sasuke meringis mengingat bagaimana ia dulu berusaha menarik perhatian si gadis yang membuatnya jatuh hati, ia harus bertengkar dengan Naruto yang mengidap siscon membuatnya sakit kepala dan nyaris baku hantam dengan sahabat pirangnya saat dia tau Sasuke mengajak Sakura makan siang. Ia membeli satu set novel Harry potter hard cover agar Sakura mau pergi makan siang dengannnya.

Kencan pertama mereka adalah di Konaha dream land, Sasuke harus menahan egonya untuk menolak karena Sakura terlihat begitu bersemangat. Ia adalah pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun seharusnya ia memiliki kencan romantis bukan seperti anak SMA yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman bermain. Tapi semua itu demi Sakura dan mereka membawa pulang boneka kelinci biru sebagai hadiah dari permainan menembak.

Semuanya terasa begitu manis dan menyenangkan tapi juga sangat menyakitkan, tenggorokannya terasa perih membuatnya semakin sulit bernafas. Ia memukul dadanya berharap paru parunya dapat bekerja dengan normal dan nafasnya tidak lagi sesak.

" _Kuso_! Kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya.

Awalnya Karin ingin mencari tau apa isi kotak itu, oleh sebab itu ia mengendap membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya tapi apa yang ia lihat membuat hatinya kebas. Kekasihnya sedang memeluk boneka kelinci dengan bahu bergetar. Karin mengepalkan tangannya, kekasihnya menangisi sebuah boneka. Hatinya memanas mengingat hanya satu alasan yang mungkin membuat kekasihnya seperti itu pasti boneka itu milik gadis yang telah merebut kekasihnya.

" _Kuso!_ wanita tua itu benar benar ingin aku berpisah dengan Sasuke karena itu ia mengirim benda benda sialan itu." Karin menutup kembali pintu kamar Sasuke.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Karin menekan bel dengan kasar, ia benar benar marah pada Ibu kekasihnya. Apapun yang mereka lakukan tidak akan bisa memisahkannya dengan Sasuke.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Nona?" Seorang pelayan membukan pintu gerbang. Karin mendorong dan melewati pelayan begitu saja.

"Hei Nona tunggu!" Si pelayan berusaha mengejar Karin. Karin mempercepat langkahnya saat sadar pelayan itu mengejarnya.

Karin masuk kedalam rumah ia melihat Mikoto sedang bermain dengan anak yang duduk di pangkuannya, di hadapannya duduk Itachi dan Izumi. Karin berdiri di dekat Mikoto di susul Ayame masuk kedalam rumah.

Mikoto menoleh saat merasa ada seseorang di dekatnya dan derap langkah kaki. Karin menatapnya nyalang dan di belakang gadis itu pelayannya Ayame baru saja masuk.

"Maafkan saya Nyonya, Nona ini memaksa masuk."

"Bawa Shisui masuk Ayame." Mikoto mencium pipi cucunya lalu menurunkannya dari pangkuan. Ayame menggandeng tangan bocah berusia tiag tahun itu.

"Kenapa kau mengirim barang barang sialan itu pada Sasuke?" Karin menggeram pada Mikoto. Hampir saja Izumi berdiri dan menyerang gadis itu kalau saja Itachi tidak menahannya. Gadis itu benar benar tidak sopan.

"Aku hanya mengembalikan, barang barang itu milik-"

"Milik gadis jalang itu! Lalu kenapa kau memberikannya pada Sasuke?"

"Tutup mulutmu Uzumaki!" Izumi menatap Karin tajam. "Kau fikir dengan siapa kau sedang berbicara?" Wanita itu tidak tahan melihat tingkah laku Karin yang tidak memiliki sopan santun kepada Ibu mertuanya.

Karin menatap Izumi sinis, dia dan Izumi tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dulu. Izumi dengan terang terangan mengatakan tidak menyukainya saat ia menikah dengan Itachi dan menolaknya sebagai bridesmaid menggantikan temannya yang mengalami kecelakaan.

"Jika kalian fikir kalian bisa memisahkan kami berdua kalian salah, aku dan Sasuke tidak akan berpisah apapun yang terjadi."

"Bahkan kami tidak peduli jika kau bersama dengan Sasuke, ya walaupun aku akan jadi orang pertama yang mengadakan pesta saat kau berpisah dengan Sasuke." Izumi memasang senyum angkuh membuat Karin makin berang. "Kau benar benar memuakan Uzumaki."

"Sialan kau Izumi!" Karin mengulurkan tangannya ingin meraihh rambut Izumi tapi Itachi menghalanginya.

"Jangan pernah mencoba menyentuh Istriku." Itachi mencengkram tangan Karin. Karin menepis tangan Itachi hingga tangannya terlepas.

"Kalian berhenti menggangguku dan Sasuke. Biarkan kami hidup bahagia-"

Mikoto memotong ucapan Karin. "Hubungan yang didasari dengan menyakiti hati orang lain tidak akan membawamu pada kebahagiaan karena kau tidak bisa membangun mimpimu dengan menghancurkan mimpi orang lain."

"Cih! Tentu saja kami akan bahagia karena Sasuke mencintaiku. Gadis itu yang merebut Sasuke dariku dan menghancurkan mimpi kami."

Karin keluar dari rumah Keluarga Uchiha dengan perasaan kesal yang masih menggelanyuti hatinya. Ia akan menghilangkan semua penghalang hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan sepertinya keluarga Uchiha tidak akan mengganggunya lagi hanya tinggal satu lagi yang harus ia singkirkan Haruno Sakura, ya dia harus di singkirkan dari jalannya menuju kebahagiaan.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sakura sedang sibuk mengepak pakaiannya di bantu sang Ibu, ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Gaara ke Suna. Pemuda itu mungkin saat ini sedang terluka sama seperti dirinya. Ia tidak ingin pemuda itu sendirian Gaara sudah banyak berkorban untuknya mungkin sudah saatnya ia membalas apa yang pemuda itu berikan padanya.

" _Ne Oka-chan_ apa Gaara akan menerimaku?"

"Gaara mencintaimu kau tau itu, jika dia menolakmu kasan yakin dia akan tetap menerimamu sebagai temannya."

"Aku takut Gaara akan membenciku."

"Jika kau percaya adanya malaikat maka Gaara adalah salah satunya." Mebuki menatap putrinya lembut. "Cepat kemasi barang mu. Kau akan tau jawabannya besok saat kau sampai di Suna."

Sakura segera memasukan semua barangnya ke koper, ia akan berangkat ke Suna besok pagi ia melirik tiket pesawat yang di belikan Ayahnya di atas nakas. Ia akan memulai hidupnya yang baru di sana.

Sakura tiba di bandara Kazekage Suna tepat saat makan siang, empat jam perjalanan menggunakan pesawat dari Konoha. Ia melihat Temari melambaikan tangannya di pintu kedatangan ia bersama putranya Shikadai yang berusia 5 tahun. Gadis musim semi itu berlari menghampiri Temari dan memeluknya. Ia merindukan wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak.

" _Hisashiburi_ Sakura, aku senang kau berkunjung kemari."

" _Hisashiburi_ , aku merindukan mu Tema _nee_. Aku tidak berkunjung. Aku akan menetap di Suna untuk waktu yang lama, aku akan berencana mencari pekerjaan."

"Aku rasa kau bisa bekerja di perusahaan keluarga kami, mungkin menjadi sekertaris Gaara cocok untukmu." Kata temari menggoda, Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal ia tidak suka adanya nepotisme dalam pekerjaan.

"Aku ingin menjadi editor." Sakura mulai berjalan meninggalkan Temari.

"Temanku Maki memiliki perusahaan penerbit, memang bukan perusahaan besar dan belum banyak buku best seller yang mereka cetak. Ku dengar mereka membutuhkan editor baru, kau bisa mencoba melamar kalau kau mau."

"Sepertinya menarik aku akan mencobanya." Sakura memasuki mobil Temari.

Sakura memandangi jalanan yang mereka lewati, Suna sudah banyak berubah. Dia merindukan kota ini meskipun Suna bukan kota kelahirannya dia tumbuh di kota ini. Orang tuanya membawanya pindah ke Suna saat dirinya berusia satu tahun karena itu ia sangat menyukai kota Suna.

Kediaman keluarga Rei tidak berubah sama sekali dengan yang ia lihat setahun yang lalu, Gaara lebih sering meluangkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi dirinya di Konoha. Sakura menghela nafasnya ia dulu sering marah pada pemuda itu jika tidak datang ke Konoha tanpa pernah berfikir mungkin saja pemuda itu sibuk karena harus bekerja.

Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar, Gaara menelfonnya Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengangkat telefon dari pemuda bertato "Ai" tersebut. Ia belum memberitahu Gaara jika ia akan ke Suna, gadis itu menyeringai saat ponselnya kembali bergetar ia akan memberi kejutan pada pemuda itu.

Sakura membantu Temari menyiapkan makan malam, ia ingat dulu saat SMA mereka juga sering memasak bersama bahkan terkadang ia memasak untuk dirinya dan Gaara karena Temari terlambat pulang. Semua makanan telah siap saat mereka mendengar deru mesin berhenti di depan rumah.

Sakura berlari membuka pintu berharap Gaara pulang dan terkejut melihatnya, namun harapannya pupus saat Shikamaru suami Temari muncul dengan wajah malasnya dan menyapanya. Padahal mereka bekerja di kantor yang sama tapi tidak pulang bersama.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di sofa mungkin saja pemuda itu akan datang sebentar lagi lagi pula ini sudah jam makan malam. Shikadai menghampirinya membawa papan shogi kecil, Sakura meringis bagaimana bisa saat anak seusianya hobi bermain gadget tapi anak ini justru senang bermain shogi seperti ayahnya.

"Aku lapar tapi _Ka-san_ menyuruhku menunggu _Ji-san_ , ayo kita main." Shikadai meletakan papan shoginya di lantai dan mulai menyusun bidak miliknya. Mereka bermain tanpa menyadari seseorang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Sakura menoleh saat merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya, dan di sana di dekat pintu ia mendapati pemuda dengan tato "Ai" berdiri mematung menatapnya.

"Kau pulang terlambat, kami semua menunggumu untuk makan malam bersama." Sakura mempoutkan bibirnya, gadis itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Gaara.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil obat untuk menyembuhkan luka hatiku." Sakura meraih tangan Gaara. "Ayo makan, aku sudah sangat lapar."

Gara tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan pujaan hatinya di rumahnya, ia pikir gadis itu menjauhinya karena ungkapan perasaannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terus memandangiku?" Sakura menatap Gaara heran karena sejak tadi pemuda itu terus menatapnya dan mengabaikan makanan di piringnya yang masih utuh itu.

Gaara menggeleng. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika kau datang ke Suna, aku bisa menjemputmu."

"surprise." Sakura tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya.

"Aa, aku sangat terkejut," Gaara menanggapi dengan nada datar. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya yang di tanggapi kekehan oleh Gaara.

"Dasar panda menyebalkan," gadis itu menggerutu. "Aku ingin mencari pekerjaan."

Gaara menaikan alisnya. "Pekerjaan? Kau ingin bekerja?" Gaara menatap lekat gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

Sakura mengangguk penuh semangat. "Aku harus bekerja, kalo tidak bagaimana aku bisa hidup disini?" Sakura memasukan tempura kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku merekomendasikannya pada Maki karena Sakura bilang ia ingin jadi editor." Temari ikut dalam pembicaraan Sakura dan Gaara.

"Aa, menurutku sebaiknya kau kuliah saja. Lagi pula bekerja tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan."

"Maksudmu aku tidak bisa bekerja? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa!" Sakura menatap tajam pemuda dengan tato "Ai" di dahinya.

"Bukan begitu Saki, aku hanya memberi saran." Gaara menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Sudah cukup! Habiskan makanan kalian dan lanjutkan pertengkaran kalian setelah makan." Temari mencoba melerai Sakura dan Gaara.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Temari wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak dan Gaara melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

Sakura berdoa pada Kami-sama semoga kedatangannya ke Suna adalah pilihan yang tepat, ia akan berusaha melepaskan Sasuke untuk selamanya. Dan mencoba membuka hatinya untuk cinta yang baru.

Gaara masih sibuk denpan laptop di pangkuannya ia sedang menyelesaikannya pekerjaannya. Hingga suara ketukan pintu menarik atensinya.

"Gaara apa aku boleh masuk?" Sakura bertanya dari balik pintu.

"Aa, masuklah." Gaara melihat gadis musim semi membawa nampan berisi secangkir coklat panas.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sakura meletakan cangkir di nakas dan melongok ke laptop Gaara, ia melihat sebuah neraca keuangan. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang memeriksa laporan keuangan perusahaannya.

"Mengecek beberapa pekerjaan." Gaara meletakan lagtop di sampingnya den melipat kakinya agar Sakura bisa duduk di ranjangnya.

"Gaara, ung...tentang yang waktu itu. Apa...apa...aku masih memiliki kesempatan?" Sakura menggigit bibirnya menunggu jawaban Gaara. Ia berharap pria ini mau menerimanya.

"Kau itu benar benar kejam Saki, kau melemparkanku ke jurang dengan penolakanmu dan sekarang kau mengulurkan tali."

Sakura mencelos mendengar ucapan Gaara, pemuda itu benar beberapa hari yang lalu ia mematahkan hatinya dan hari ini ia meminta pemuda itu memberinya kesempatan dimana dia meletakan otaknya sebenarnya sampai berfikir pemuda itu mau menerimanya.

" _Gomene_." Sakura menundukan wajahnya, "aku-"

"Dan sialnya aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan meski kau melemparku berkali kali ke jurang aku akan menerinya dan tetap mencintaimu." Gaara menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura, bahu gadis itu bergetar. Mata gadis itu basah oleh air mata.

" _Arigato_." Sakura memeluk pemuda di depannya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Read story : makasih atas sarannya, sebenernya Sara cuma pengen bikin SasuKarin pergi dari konoha di chap depan bakalan di jelasin. Sasuke lari ke sakura bukan cuma karena kecemburuan aja tapi ada alasan lain. Tentang perasaan Sakura ke Gaara akan di jelasin di chap depan.

Banana : Aku ga bisa lupain Sasuke dengan mudah #peluk Sasuke. GaaSakunya ada di chap depan.

Guest : Sama sama, Gaasakunya ada di chap depan.

GaaSaku : Iya nih ke Saku mah janjinya janji palsu, Gaasaku pasti bahagia.

Ito : Udah di jelasin ma mikoto ya kenapa Sasuke milih Karin. Masih butuh proses sampe Saku bener bener ngelepasin Sasu dan nerima Gaara sepenuhnya.

Sakura : momen GaaSaku ada di chap depan.

Hachiko : Sakura emang lagi berusaha lupain Sasuke dan ngebuka hatinya buat Gaara. Mereka pasti bahagia nanti.

Lala liliilii : udah jangan nangis ya #ngasih tisu. Sasuke bakal nyesel udah ninggalin Sakura dan Gaasaku pasti bahagia walaupun nanti ada momen Sasuke berusaha buat dapetin Sakura lagi.

Luna : Sasuke emang jahat, dia bakal nyesel ko.

Para silent reader : mungkin kalian malu atau ga tau mau nulis apa di kolom review tapi cukup dengan "next" atau "lanjut" aku udah seneng karena itu artinya kalian nungguin cerita aku.

Makasih untuk para Guest karena udah mau make penname aku jadi ga bingung lagi karena ga banyak guest yang berkunjung

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

 _RnR pleasse_

 _With love,_

 _Ritsu_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Warning!!! Typos, OOC, AU, DLDR!!!

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Gaara

Karin Uzumaki

.

.

.

 _happy reading_

o0o

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin, kemeja soft pink dan rok span hitam lima centi di atas lutut melekat di tubuhnya dan riasan tipis membuatnya terlihat cantik. Hari ini ia akan melakukan interview di perusahaan milik teman Temari, sejak semalam ia sudah browsing kiat kiat agar lulus pada saat interview. Ia ingin di terima memang karena kemampuannya bukan karena rekomendasi dari Temari.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Sakura melihat Gaara berdiri di ambang pintu ia terlihat santai dengan kemeja merah marun yang di gulung hingga siku dan celana jeans hitam.

"Kau tidak pergi kekantor?" Sakura meneliti penampilan Gaara dari atas ke bawah lalu kembali ke atas.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor Maki."

"Lalu pekerjaanmu bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya semalam, ayo sarapan kau tidak ingin terlambat bukan." Gaara berjalan lebih dulu ke ruang makan. Sakura masih menatap punggung Gaara yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya, pemuda itu rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk meluangkan waktu demi dirinya. Sakura tersenyum sendu dan segera berjalan cepat menyusul Gaara.

Temari sedang sibuk menyusun sarapan, sejak ia hamil Shikadai ia berhenti bekerja dan Gaara menggantikannya mengurus perusahaan peninggalan ayahnya padahal saat itu dia masih kuliah. Sakura merasa malu karena membiarkan Temari memasak sendirian tapi wanita berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan menyuruhnya duduk untuk sarapan.

Sakura dan Gaara berangkat setelah sarapan, gadis merah muda itu terlihat sangat bersemangat beberapa kali ia meneliti penampilannya dari kaca spion.

"Berhentilah berkaca, kau sudah cantik." Gaara melirik gadis di sebelah yang sibuk merapikan kemejanya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat berantakan.

"Hei aku harus memberi kesan yang baik di pertemuan pertama, aku tidak mau gagal interview karena penampilanku berantakan." Sakura mengeluarkan kaca berbentuk kepala hello kitty dari tasnya dan memeriksa riasan wajahnya. Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah gadis merah muda itu.

Gaara memelankan laju kendaraannya dan berhenti di depan gedung tiga lantai. Sakura melihat tulisan Clover publishing pada dinding depan gedung, mereka memasuki gedung dan menghampiri seorang receptionist berambut coklat sebahu.

"Gaara. Apa kau ada keperluan disini?" Gadis itu menyapa Gaara, Sakura melirik name tag yang tersemat di kemeja gadis berambut coklat Kunihiro Matsuri.

"Bukan aku, Sakura akan mengikuti interview."

"Aa, kau Haruno Sakura. Silahkan naik kelantai dua kau bisa menemui Maki- _san_ di ruangannya."

" _Arigato_ Kunihiro- _san_."

"Aku akan menunggu di kafetaria, telefon aku saat kau selesai." Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan menuju lift.

Gaara menganggukan kepala pada Matsuri dan meninggalkan meja _receptionist_ , dia duduk di kafetaria di temani secangkir kopi.

Lift berhenti di lantai dua, beberapa orang tamapak berlalu lalang membawa map, seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung melewatinya.

" _Sumimasen_ , bisa anda tunjukan dimana ruangan Maki- _san_?"

"Ruangan yang ada di ujung, itu milik Maki- _san."_

" _Arigato._ " Sakura membungkukan badannya. Ia berjalan ke arah kanan lift.

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk Sakura duduk di hadapan seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu.

" _Gomene_ Haruno- _san_ , aku tidak bisa menerimamu." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut ia menutup kembali cv yang di bawa Sakura.

"Apa? Aku tidak di terima?" Maki berjengit terkejut mendengar pekikan gadis bersurai pink di hadadapannya.

Sakura tersenyum canggung saat menyadari dirinya setengah berteriak di hadapan Maki.

" _Ano_ Maki- _san_ , kenapa lamaranku di tolak?" Sakura heran kenapa ia tidak di terima mengingat ia menjadi lulusan terbaik di Universitas konoha.

"Aku sedang mencari seorang editor, dan yang aku butuhkan adalah seseorang dengan pengalaman atau paling tidak mempunyai basik di bidang sastra. Karena itu aku tidak bisa menerima mu, kau akan lebih baik bekerja di bidang keuangan mengingat kau seorang sarjana ekonomi."

"Baiklah, _arigato_ atas waktumu Maki- _san_." Sakura membungkukan badannya dan keluar dari ruangan Maki.

Sakura melihat Gaara duduk di sofa lobi ketika ia keluar dari lift, pemuda itu tampak sibuk membaca majalah dan sekaleng kopi ada di tangannya. Gadis bersurai pink itu menghampiri si pemuda merah.

"Ayo kita pulang." Suara Sakura terdengar lesu, Gaara menatap lekat gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kemana perginya gadis penuh semangat yang di lihatnya beberapa menit lalu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak diterima. Ayo kita pulang." Sakura menarik tangan Gaara, pemuda itu meletakan majalah yang sedang ia baca di meja kecil lalu bangkit mengikuti Sakura.

Sudah ia duga ini akan terjadi, entah apa yang difikirkan gadis yang berjalan di depannya dengan latar belakang pendidikannya ia ingin menjadi editor. Gaara mendengus geli melihat Sakura menggerutu tentang Maki yang seharusnya memberi ia kesempatan bukannya menolaknya karena latar belakang pendidikannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Suna _city plaza_? Apa bisa mengurangi rasa kesalmu?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dulu mereka sering pergi ke sana untuk bermain di _game centre._ Ya tidak ada salahnya pergi kesana lagi pula sudah sangat lama ia tidak bermain di sana.

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Kita pergi sekarang."

.

.

o0o

.

.

Gaara memarkirkan mobilnya, dulu ketika mereka masih sekolah dasar orang tua Sakura sering mengajaknya bermain di _game centre_ setiap akhir pekan. Pemuda itu menatap gadis bersurai merah muda yang tampak antusias dengan sebuah palu karet di tangannya dan matanya fokus pada layar monitor dan mulai memukul dengan sekuat tenaga saat kepala bebek keluar dari lubang.

Sakura kembali menggesekan kartunya ketika permainannya selesai, ia kembali memukul sekuat tenaga melampiaskan rasa kesalnya karena ia tidak diterima bekerja.

Gaara hanya berdiri mengawasi gadis musim semi bermain. Pemuda itu menatap lekat wajah sang gadis, banyak yang berubah dari gadis kecil yang dulu dikenalnya wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa, matanya terlihat lebih sayu dan ada lingkaran hitam menghiasinya walaupun tersamarkan dan pipinya semakin tirus. Padahal pipi itu masih terlihat chubby saat ia menemuinya sebulan yang lalu.

Pemuda merah itu tidak pernah menyangka akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa selangkah lebih maju bersama gadisnya. Pamannya selalu mengatakan jika cinta itu adil, apapun yang kau dapatkan itu memang setimpal dengan ketulusan dan pengorbananmu. Ya mungkin semua itu benar apa yang ia dapatkan saat ini adalah buah pengorbanannya. Dulu ia selalu berharap Sakura akan jatuh cinta padanya dan melihatnya sebagai seorang pria meski berulang kali gadis itu mengatakan ia menyayanginya sebagai saudara, dan pada akhirnya Gaara harus menelan rasa sakit yang mengoyak hatinya ketika gadis musim semi yang ia cintai memberitahunya jika ia akan menikah bahkan sebelumnya ia tidak pernah bercerita bila dirinya memiliki kekasih. Saat itu ia tau ia harus menyerah karena kesempatannya tidak akan pernah datang tapi sekuat apapun ia mencoba hatinya selalu bertahan mencintai cinta pertamanya Haruno Sakura satu satunya gadis yang mengusai seluruh hatinya.

"Gaara ayo kita bermain itu!" Sakura menunjuk permainan balapan mobil. "Kau tau aku selalu menang saat melawan Sasuke- _kun_ dia itu-" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya ia menatap Gaara sungkan, tidak seharusnya ia menyebut nama pemuda itu.

"Gaara aku-"

"Ayo kita main." Gaara memotong ucapan Sakura, pemuda itu meraih tangan si gadis dan menggenggamnya lembut. Perasaan hangat mengisi rongga dada Sakura.

Gaara tau ketika ia memilih jalan ini ia tidak akan bisa melewatinya dengan mudah akan ada banyak kerikil tajam yang diinjak kaki telanjangnya, akan ada banyak rasa sakit yang harus ia terima dan dia tidak tau apakah ia akan sampai di ujung jalan bernama kebahagiaan atau tidak tapi satu hal yang pasti ia akan berusaha melewati jalan ini.

Semburat jingga menghiasi langit ketika mereka keluar dari Suna _plazza_ , Gaara mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan konstan menyusuri jalanan Suna yang mulai ramai. Sakura mengenali jalan ini meskipun sudah banyak yang berubah jalan yang sangat ia hafal sejak ia masih anak anak. Gaara menurunkan kecepatan laju kendaraannya saat melewati sebuah rumah minimalis berlantai dua. Sakura menatap intens rumah itu, rumah tempatnya tumbuh. Tempat ia menikmati masa kecil dan remajanya bersama pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya, ia merindukan rumah itu.

Mereka terus melaju melewati rumah itu dan berhenti di sebuah taman. Sakura langsung turun dan mendekati sebuah perosotan dulu saat kecil ia tidak berani meluncur dari atas dan Gaara selalu menemaninya meluncur, Sakura bingung apa itu bisa di sebut menemani jika pemuda itu duduk di depan dengan dirinya melilitkan kaki di pinggang pemuda itu dari belakang dan saat ia sudah sedikit lebih berani dia mencoba meluncur sendiri dan Gaara akan menunggunya di bawah bersiap menangkapnya jika saja ia terjatuh. Gadis musim semi itu terkekeh geli mengingat betapa penakut dan cengengnya ia saat kecil dulu.

"Apa perosotan itu lucu hingga membuatmu tertawa?"

Sakura melihat Gaara duduk di palang besi yang sering pemuda itu gunakan untuk bergantung terbalik saat kecil, Sakura pernah di buat ketakutan oleh pemuda bertato "Ai" itu ia pikir Gaara akan jatuh saat tubuhnya limbung dari palang besi ternya pemuda itu menggunakan kakinya untuk menahan tubuhnnya menggantung di besi. Padahal saat itu Sakura sudah berlari dari ayunan ingin menolongnya tapi Gaara hanya tersenyum lebar sembari meletakan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala membuatnya menangis karena kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya lagi?"

"Kepalaku akan membentur tanah jika melakukannya."

"Saat kecil aku merasa besi ini sangat tinggi, tapi sekarang terlihat sangat pendek."

"Itu karena kita tumbuh menjadi lebih tinggi." Gaara melompat turun, pemuda itu mendekati Sakura yang duduk di ayunan.

"Tapi ku rasa kau masih tetap pendek." Gaara terkekeh melihat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Ia terlihat menggemaskan dan tanpa sadar pemuda itu membungkuk dan

Chu~

Gaara mengecup bibir Sakura, gadis itu membulatkan matanya. Gaara sendiri terkejut dengan tindakannya, menyadari apa yang ia perbuat Gaara mencoba bersikap biasa ia tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo kita pulang." Gaara berjalan meninggalkan Sakura menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

Gadis musim semi itu merasakan wajahnya menghangat, ia menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja mendapat serangan kejutan dan sialnya jantungnya juga ikut berdebar.

"Gaara _no baka._ " Sakura berguman lirih.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu jika kau tidak cepat kemari."

Sakura berlari menghampiri Gaara yang berdiri di samping mobilnya. Di bawah langit jingga Gaara selangkah lebih dekat dengan cintannya.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak ia mendatangi keluarga Uchiha tapi dia belum juga mendapatkan alamat gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Karin mengacak rambutnya pada siapa ia harus menanyakan alamat gadis itu. Ia tidak mungkin bertanya pada Sara ataupun Naruto mereka tidak akan mungkin memberitahunya.

Sial. Kenapa dia bisa melupakannya ia seharusnya bertanya pada pria itu, bukankah dia juga teman dekat Sasuke saat kuliah. Karin menghubungi seseorang menggunakan ponselnya.

" _Yo, siapa kau_?"

"Suigetsu, aku Karin."

" _Ada apa kau menelfonku_?"

"Beri aku alamat Haruno?"

" _Untuk apa_? _Kau sudah mendapatkan Sasuke, apa lagi yang kau inginkan darinya_?"

"Tutup mulutmu, berikan saja alamatnya!" Karin menggeram kesal.

" _Baiklah aku akan mengirimnya_." Suigetsu menutup sambungan telefonnya. Karin merasakan ponselnya bergetar sebuah pesan dari Suigetsu.

Karin langsung memesan taksi dan meraih tasnya, ia akan menemui gadis yang menjadi penghalangnya. Jika ia tidak bisa membawa Sasuke pergi dari sini maka akan ia pastikan gadis itu yang menyingkir dari Konoha.

Gadis berambut merah itu berdiri di depan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis. Nama Haruno tertulis pada tembok pagar, Karin mendengus kesal. Sudah berkali kali ia menekan bel tapi penghuni rumah belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Karin mulai menendang pagar dengan kesal membuat suara ribut.

"Sakura keluar kau!" Karin berteriak.

"Nona, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa merusaknya." Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari rumah sebelah.

"Aku hanya ingin agar si jalang Sakura segera keluar." Karin masih terus menendang pagar dan menekan bel.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini Nona sebelum aku melapor pada polisi."

"Oi _Ba-san_ Ini bukan urusan mu jadi jangan ikut campur." Karin menatap kesal wanita itu.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja turun dari mobil mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa ini _Ka-san_? Dan kau siapa?" Ino menatap gadis berambut merah yang masih menekan bel dan menendang pagar dengan ujung sepatunya.

"Karin, dan aku sedang menunggu si jalang Sakura ke-"

Plakk!!

Tangan Ino mendarat di pipi mulus Karin sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Karin menatap Ino nyalang.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan sialan!" Karin memekik marah dan meraih kerah blazer milik Ino, tangan Karin terangkat ingin menampar Ino tapi gadis pirang itu menangkap tangan Karin.

"Tutup mulut brengsekmu sialan. Seharusnya aku melakukannya sejak dulu." Ino memiting tangan Karin dan menjambak rambutnya lalu membenturkan kepala Karin ke tembok membuat dahinya memar.

"Kalau saja Mebuki _Ba-san_ tidak melarangku, aku pasti sudah menghajarmu. Jangan pernah muncul di hadapan Sakura atau kau akan menyesal _bitch_." Ino mendorong Karin hingga ia tersungkur di jalan. "Pergi dari sini sebelum aku menelfon polisi."

Karin meringis saat meresakan perih di telapak tangan dan lututnya, Karin tidak tau jika gadis tadi adalah sahabat dari Sakura. Ia segera pergi dari sana dan kembali ke apartemen.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sara mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor Suaminya, ia tanpa sengaja bertemu Itachi di kafe saat ia membeli kopi untuk Naruto. Pria itu mengatakan jika Fugaku memberi Sasuke proyek di Ottogakure tapi pemuda _emo_ itu menolak. Padahal ia sudah menyuruh pemuda itu untuk pergi dari hidup Sakura bahkan ia juga dengan sengaja mengancam Karin agar gadis itu membawa Sasuke pergi dari sini. Sara tidak menyangka jika Ayah pemuda itu memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya, akan lebih baik bagi Sakura jika ia jauh dari Sasuke.

Wanita berambut merah bata itu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kantor Suaminya. Ia menaiki lift menuju lantai tempat suaminya bekerja. Sara membuka pintu kantor Naruto dan melihat gadis berambut pirang pony tail duduk di hadapan Suaminya wajah gadis itu terlihat marah.

"Ada apa Ino?" Sara duduk di sebelah gadis pirang.

"Gadis jalang sialan itu datang ke rumah Mebuki _Ba-san_. Dia mencari Sakura."

"Ino perhatikan bahasa mu." Naruto mengingatkan adik sepupunya.

"Dia memang jalang _Ni-san_ dia merebut kekasih orang lain."

"Maksudmu Karin?" Ino mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Sara.

"Dari mana jalang sialan itu mendapatkan alamat Sakura." Naruto memijat pangkal hidungnya menghadapi dua perempuan dengan sifat yang hampir sama, setidaknya ia bersyukur karena adik kesayangannya Sakura tidak ikut menjadi gadis bermulut kasar.

"Jalang tidak tau diri itu harus di beri pelajran."

"Ya aku juga belum puas hanya menampar dan menjambaknya." Ino menanggapi dengan semangat.

"Sara, Ino hentikan. Kita sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Sasuke dan Karin. Lagi pula Sakura berada di Suna jauh dari mereka."

Ino membuang muka mendengar perkataan Naruto. Pria itu sama saja dengan Sakura dan keluarganya dengan mudahnya mereka memaafkan Sasuke, apa mereka lupa perbuatan pemuda itu yang mempermalukan mereka dan membuat Sakura hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya jangankan menjenguknya menananyakan kabarpun tidak. Gadis pirang itu benar benar membenci Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sakura melongokan kepalanya dari pintu kamar ia memperhatikan sekitar pintu kamar Temari dan Shikadai tertutup rapat begitu juga pintu kamar Gaara pemuda yang membuatnya mengurung diri di kamar. Karena kejadian di taman sore tadi membuatnya malu bertemu dengan pemuda itu dia terpaksa melewatkan makan malam dengan alasan tidak lapar dan sekarang perutnya menjerit meminta untuk di isi. Sakura berjalan mengendap seperti pencuri menuruni tangga lalu berbelok ke arah kiri ia melewati ruang makan dan menuju dapur.

Sakura menghela nafas lega karena berhasil mencapai dapur tanpa membangunkan siapapun. Ia membuka kulkas mencari makanan yang mungkin bisa ia makan, hanya tersisa nasi dan sup. Sakura menatap miris satu mangkuk besar nasi di dalam kulkas gadis musim semi itu ingin makan nasi goreng tapi ia tidak ingin membangunkan orang karena suara ributnya ketika memasak sepertinya ia memang hanya bisa makan nasi dan sup.

"Sakura, kau sedang apa?" Suara bariton mengejutkannya membuat kepalanya membentur kulkas.

"Ouch!" Sakura mengelus kepalanya yang nyeri, gadis itu membalikan badannya untuk melihat orang yang membuatnya celaka. Di sana di pintu dapur seorang pemuda berambut merah berdiri dengan senyum lembut membuat Sakura merona malu.

"Gaara aku...aku...aku haus ya aku haus." Kenapa ia jadi gugup seperti anak yang tertangkap sedang mencuri.

"Duduklah, aku akan membuatkanmu _omurice_." Gaara mendekati Sakura dan mengambil mangkuk nasi yang di pegangnya Sakura menepuk dahinya karena tidak menyadari perbuatannya. Sepertinya pemuda itu tau kalau dia ingin makan.

Sakura menuruti Gaara ia duduk di kursi meja makan, sementara pemuda itu memasak untuknya. Tunggu kenapa Gaara yang memasak dan bukan dirinya lagi pula sejak kapan pemuda itu bisa memasak. Sakura langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Gaara.

"Gaara kau tidak bisa memasak, biar aku saja." Sakura berdiri di samping Gaara yang sudah hampir selesai dengan nasinya.

"Aku belajar Sakura, kau tidak perlu takut keracunan seperti saat SMA. Lagi pula ini hampir selesai."

"Ok." Sakura kembali duduk. Ia ingat dulu saat SMA dia sakit karena orangtuanya pergi ke Konoha Gaara membuatkan bubur untuknya, entah apa yang pemuda itu masukan saat gadis musim semi itu memakannya rasanya sangat aneh dan membuatnya mual sepanjang hari. Sakura tersenyum mengingat semua yang sudah ia lewati bersama pemuda itu, Gaara selalu ada untuknya, menjaga dan membuatnya tersenyum tidak pernah sekalipun pemuda itu membuatnya menangis.

"Apa yang kau sedang kau pikirkan?" Gaara meletakan piring berisi _omurice_ di hadapan Sakura.

"Bukan apa apa," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terlihat seperti masakan normal, aku harap rasanya juga normal." Gaara terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sakura, ya memang bentuk _omurice_ yang dia buat tidak serapih buatan Temari apalagi buatan Pamannya tapi ia yakin dengan rasanya.

Gaara memperhatikan Sakura yang mulai memakan _omurice_ nya, gadis itu menatap Gaara dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar. Pemuda itu tersenyum di balik cangkir yang sedang ia sesap isinya.

"Gaara ini sangat enak, aku tidak tau kau pandai memasak sekarang." Sakura kembali memasukan satu sendok penuh omurice ke dalam mulutnya hingga pipinya sedikit menggembung.

"Aku akan membuatkannya lagi kapapun kau mau."

"Gaara kau yang terbaik." Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan dua jempol tangan teracung.

Sakura sedang mengeringkan tangannya setelah mencuci peralatan makan yang ia pakai, Gaara menghampirinya.

" _Oyasumi yume mite_." Gaara mencium pipi Sakura dan berlalu keluar dari dapur.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat, ia menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan telapak tangannya. Dua kali pemuda itu menciumnya, bukannya ia tidak pernah berciuman hanya saja ini terasa berbeda meskipun hanya sebuah kecupan tapi terasa sangat hangat dan membekas. Gaara selama ini tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik lebih dari menggenggam tangannya kalaupun berpelukan selalu ia yang lebih dulu memeluknya.

Gaara bersandar pada pintu kamarnya ia merasakan kepakan sayap kupu kupu menggelitik perutnya, ia tidak pernah tau jika mencium Sakura akan terasa semenyenangkan ini dengan debaran jantungnya yang sedikit menghentak. Shikamaru benar selama apapun ia menunggu jika ia tidak meraihnya maka gadis itu bisa pergi darinya kapan saja, ia akan menggenggam gadisnya hingga mata itu hanya akan tertuju padanya dan hanya dirinya yang ada di mata sang gadis.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Halo semuanya, sebenernya aku ga yakin sama chap ini karena sempet kena WB dan susah bikin pembuka ceritanya, tapi review kalian yang bikin aku semangat buat lanjut cerita ini. Aku ga nyangka banyak yang baca, fav n follow ceerita abal ini. Buat GaaSaku lover chap ini buat kalian semoga suka ya, dan buat yang baru baca selamat datang di cerita abal aku, terimakasih sudah membaca.

Balesan review :

Cherry lilyana : iya si Karin mah gitu orangnya, ini udah lanjut ya.

UniQue-Sakura : udah di wakilin ma Ino tuh jambaknya hehe, ini udah lanjut ya.

Widarasmala : salam kenal juga, n slamat datang di ff abal ini hehe, biar deh sasuke nyesel udah lebih milih karin daripada sakura dan makin menderita liat Gaasaku bahagia.

Azure Kawai : karma buat karin nanti pasti ada, ini udah lanjut.

Ranisa anisa : ini udah dilanjut.

Blablabla : aku sakura cent, aku suka sakura di pasangin ma semua cowo cakep di naruto. Setiap karakter di cerita ini punya porsinya masing masing, jadi kalo ga suka ga usah lanjut baca makasih.

Ito : iya nih karin mah ga sadar diri hehe, sasuke ga bisa ninggalin karin kasian dia ga punya keluarga.

Banana : sasuke cinta pertamaku di anime naruto #peluk sasuke. Endingnya yang pasti sakura bahagia hehe.

Chrysant lie : salam kenal juga, makasih udah suka sama dan mulai ninggalin jejak di ff ini, ini udah di lanjut.

Luna : udah di wakilin ma ino tuh, kalo karin di buang ke laut nanti dunia ini sepi hehe, ya dia mulai nyesel ninggalin saku.

Guesto : iya kayanya sasuke butuh obat kuat (?) biar seterong haha, karin butuh orang buat sandaran dan sasuke orang yang dia cinta makanya dia ga mau kehilangan sasuke.

Lala liliilii : aku juga sebel ma karin dan ga rela liat saku menderita, aku juga mau gaasaku bahagia.

Haba : aku usahain ya buat update cepet.

Lacus clyne : ini udah dilanjut, wah kalo janda saku ma satu anak gimana ya aku ga pernah kepikiran kesitu hehe.

Guest : mereka pasti ada di titik dimana mereka merasa sakit.

silent reader : pleasse tinggalin jejak.

 _RnR pleasse_

 _With love,_

Ri _tsu_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke x Sakura

Gaara x Sakura

Sasuke x Karin

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, angst, romance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING!!!!! Typos, OOC, AU!, Cerita mainstream, DLDR!!!!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _happy reading_

o0o

.

.

Karin melempar tasnya ke atas tempat tidur dia benar benar marah pada gadis pirang yang ia temui tadi, berani sekali gadis itu melukainya. Gadis bersurai merah itu menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca rias ia melihat memar di dahinya. Sakura ya semua ini salah gadis itu kalau saja dia keluar dari rumahnya gadis gila itu tidak akan menyerangnya.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di basement gedung apartemen yang dia tempati, ia langsung pulang setelah menerima telefon dari Ino. Gadis itu memakinya tanpa henti dan mengatakan jika Karin mendatangi rumah Sakura. Sasuke tidak tau kenapa gadis merah itu mendatangi rumah mantan tunangannya.

"Karin! Karin!" Sasuke berteriak memanggil gadis bersurai merah.

Karin yang berada di kamarnya terkejut mendengar teriakan Sasuke, ia segera keluar untuk menghampiri pemuda itu. Gadis bersurai merah itu menemukan kekasihnya berdiri di ruang tamu.

"Sasuke ada apa?"

"Untuk apa kau mendatangi rumah Sakura?" Sasuke mendekat pada Karin dan mencengkeram bahunya.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah hanya karena aku mendatangi rumahnya?" Karin bertanya sendu, ia tidak tau kenapa kekasihnya begitu marah.

Sasuke menatap wajah Karin ia melihat memar di dahi gadis itu dan pipinya sedikit bengkak, ia tidak tau jika gadis bersurai merah itu terluka bahkan manik rubbynya terlihat berkaca kaca.

"Aku ingin menemuinya, aku ingin dia melepaskanmu. Kau tidak ingin pergi dari Konoha karena itu aku ingin dia pergi dari kota ini, apakah itu salah Sasuke?" Karin menatap nanar kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah meninggalkannya dan memilihmu apakah itu tidak cukup untukmu?"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke Ame dan memulai hidup baru, hanya kita berdua."

"Karin aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Kau mengatakan jika kau memilihku tapi kau seolah tak ingin melepaskan gadis itu."

Sasuke menegang mendengar ucapan Karin, benarkah ia tidak ingin melepaskan gadis merah muda yang pernah mengisi hari harinya. Tapi kenyataanya ia telah mencampakan gadis itu dan menghancurkan hatinya.

"Apa maksudmu Karin?"

"Kau memilihku tapi kau menyimpan barang barang gadis itu di kamarmu. Kau meninggalkanya tapi kita tinggal di tempat yang membuatmu selalu mengingatnya. Kau mengatakan pada orang tuamu akan menikahiku tapi kau tidak pernah melamarku. Apa kau masih mencintainya? Apa kau berniat meninggalkanku?" Karin menangis pilu, kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan mengingat Sasuke menyimpan semua kenangan gadis itu dan tidak berniat membuangnya.

"Aku akan mencari apartemen baru dan kita akan pindah. Bukankah sudah ku katakan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Sasuke memeluk Karin.

Sasuke menatap lukisan di dinding kamarnya, lukisan itu hadiah dari sepupunya Sai saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Lukisannya dan Sakura dengan pakaian dewa Yunani. Sakura selalu mengtakan jika dirinya adalah Dewi musim semi yang turun ke bumi, karena itu Sai membuat lukisan mereka seperti Hades dan Persephone. Pemuda emo itu memeluk boneka kelinci di atas ranjangnya ia bisa mencium aroma bunga sakura milik mantan kekasihnya, bagaimana keadaan gadis itu apa dia baik baik saja. Seharusnya ia datang menemui gadis itu dan meminta maaf tapi apa gadis itu mau memaafkannya dan mungkin saja gadis itu sudah tak sudi untuk melihatnya lagi. Sasuke memejamkan matanya ia merasa sangat lelah, tapi sudah tidak ada jalan untuknya kembali.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sakura sesekali mencuri pandang pada pemuda yang sedang bermain shogi di lantai bersama Shikadai pemuda bertato "Ai" itu bersikap biasa saja setelah kejadian semalam dan sialnya justru dia jadi sering berdebar setap kali berada di dekat Gaara. Pemuda itu benar benar serius bermain padahal yang menjadi lawannya adalah bocah berusia tujuh tahun. Tapi mengingat ia adalah putra Shikamaru wajar saja pemuda merah itu bermain serius berbeda dengan dirinya yang menanggapi dengan main main karena sebenarnya dia memang tidak terlalu pandai bermain shogi.

"Apa kau juga ingin main? Kau terus saja memperhatikan kami." Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya, ia tidak tau jika Gaara menyadarinya.

"Umm, tidak." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya ia tertawa canggung.

"Sakura _Ba-chan_ tidak bisa bermain, tidak ada gunanya bermain dengannya."

Sakura membulatkan matanya, apa dia baru saja di ejek seorang bocah. Sakura menatap tajam Shikadai.

"Memangnya siapa juga yang ingin memainkan permainan tidak berguna itu."

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mengatakan _shogi_ tidak berguna, karena permainan ini membutuhkan kecerdasan dan strategi." Gaara berkata tak acuh.

"GAARA! Maksudmu aku bodoh karena tidak bisa bermain _shogi_!" Sakura berteriak dan memukul pemuda merah itu dengan bantal sofa.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu, kenapa kau menyalahkanku." Gaara mencoba menahan pukulan Sakura. Sakura terus saja memukul dengan sekuat tenaga.

Gaara menahan tangan Sakura untuk menghentikan pukulannya, gadis itu mencoba menarik tangannya tapi si pemuda enggan melepaskan, mereka bertatapan Sakura terjerat pada mata hijau Gaara manik yang berwarna sama dengan miliknya hanya saja lebih gelap. Mata yang selalu menatapnya lembut penuh kasih sayang dan mata yang hanya tertuju padanya seorang. Ia larut dalam pusaran hijau gelap seperti lautan yang terlihat sangat dalam.

" _Ba-chan_ kau merusak permainan kami." Suara Shikadai menyadarkan Sakura ia segera memalingkan wajahnya melepaskan diri dari jerat pemuda di hadapannya. Ia melihat papan _shogi_ Shikadai terbalik dan pionnya berserakan.

Sakura merasakan Gaara melepaskan tangannya, ia membantu Shikadai merapikan papan _shogi_ milik keponakannya. Sakura melihat interaksi Paman dan keponakan itu, gadis itu yakin Gaara akan jadi ayah yang baik jika ia mempunyai anak nanti.

"Aku lapar." Suara Shikadai memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka, Sakura melirik jam di ponselnya pukul 11 siang sudah hampir jam makan siang Temari dan Shikamaru sedang menghadiri pernikahan teman Temari.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan di luar?" Gaara memberi ide, Sakura setuju dengan ide itu mengingat ia juga sedang malas memasak.

"Aku ingin makan _chessee burger._ " Shikadai langsung mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Gaara kau yang traktir, ayo kita pergi. Sakura langsung berdiri dari kursi dan menggandeng tangan Shikadai.

Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara pemuda itu tampak tenang memakan burgernya pemuda itu menyisihkan tomat dari _burger_ nya, dia tidak suka tomat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sangat menyukai tomat.

Sasuke hatinya tercubit nyeri entah kenapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk melupakan pemuda itu. Apakah pemuda itu merindukannya, dia tidak pernah menjelaskan alasannya kenapa ia meninggalkan dirinya bahkan saat ia hampir kehilangan nyawanya pemuda itu tidak datang atau hanya sekedar menelfonpun tidak. Sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada tempat untuknya di hati pemuda emo itu.

"Kau melamun". Gaara menyentuh tangannya. "Apa ada yang kau fikirkan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminum cola miliknya. Gaara benar melupakan seseorang bukanlah hal yang mudah, seperti inikah perasaan pemuda itu. Terluka dan merana dalam diam, ia berpikir terbuat dari apa hati pemuda di hadapannya ini berulang kali ia menyakiti hatinya tapi dia tetap berada disisinya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film ninja yang sedang _booming_ di kalangan anak anak. Setelah mereka selesai makan siang.

.

.

o0o

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Sasuke menyesap kopinya. Dia tidak sengaja bertemu Naruto dan mengajak pemuda itu minum kopi. Awalnya ia pikir Naruto akan menolak dan kembali menghajarnya tapi dugaannya salah, sahabat pirangnya menerima ajakannya dan mereka berakhir duduk berhadapan dengan secangkir kopi.

"Dia bersama Gaara saat ini."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, dia ingat pemuda berambut merah dengan tato "Ai" di dahinya. Pemuda yang selalu membuatnya di bakar api cemburu, dia tau pemuda itu mencintai mantan kekasihnya ia pernah hampir memukul pemuda itu dan Sakura sangat marah padanya.

"Gaara, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk Sakura karena dia mencintainya." Naruto menatap datar sahabatnya. "Kau tau sebenarnya aku masih ingin menghajarmu tapi Sakura melarangku. Bahkan dia memaafkanmu sebelum kau meminta maaf padanya."

"Aku benar benar minta maaf Naruto. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Karin."

"Cih! Apa sebenarnya alasanmu meninggalkan Sakura?"

"Karin sudah melewati banyak hal buruk sendirian, dan dia tidak memiliki siapapun." Naruto menghela nafas mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Dia melawan kanker sendirian dan aku juga bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan orang tua Karin."

Naruto menatap lekat sahabatnya, apa maksudnya ia bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan yang menimpa orang tua Karin.

"Malam itu aku aku bertengkar dengan Itachi, aku menelfonnya dan kami bertemu di kafe. Ia memintaku mengantarnya pulang tapi aku menolaknya dan orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan saat dalam perjalanan menjemputnya."

"Itu bukan salah mu Sasuke, kau tidak harus bertanggung jawab untuk semua itu."

"Jika saja aku tidak menelfonnya dia tidak akan datang dan seandainya aku mengantarnya pulang ia tidak perlu menelfon orang tuanya yang sedang menghadiri resepsi pernikahan kerabat mereka. Maka kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ia menatap pejalan kaki di luar kafe.

"Jadi itu alasan mu menjadikan Karin kekasihmu dulu dan ingin menikahinya sekarang. Apa kau sudah gila? Kau tidak mencintainya dan kau ingin hidup bersamanya!" Naruto tanpa sadar berteriak ia tidak habis fikir dengan sahabatnya bagaimana mungkin ia bertanggung jawab untuk kesalahan yang tidak ia perbuat.

"Aku berjanji di hadapan makam kedua orang tuanya jika aku akan menjaganya. Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka jika aku akan jatuh cinta pada gadis lain."

"Jika kau mencintai Sakura kenapa kau meninggalkannya? Kau bisa menjaga Karin sebagai saudaramu dan Sara akan membantu menjagagnya karena ia sahabatnya, bahkan aku yakin Sakura juga akan menerimanya."

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat gadis musim semi itu, ya dia yakin gadis itu akan bisa menerima Karin sebagai saudaranya karena hatinya penuh dengan kebaikan tapi Karin ia tidak akan bisa menerima Sakura.

"Karin tidak akan bisa menerima itu." Ia ingat Karin pernah memukul _kouhai_ mereka saat kuliah hanya karena gadis itu memberinya coklat di hari valentin. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menerima Sakura begitu saja sebagai kekasihnya.

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya mengalami hidup yang begitu rumit, dia tau jika Karin sejak dulu tergila gila pada Sasuke tapi pemuda itu selalu mengabaikannya. Mereka menjadi dekat sejak berada di tim yang sama saat mengikuti olimpiade matematika. Dan Naruto sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui jika Sasuke dan Karin menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah kematian orang tua Karin. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa sahabatnya mengambil keputusan itu.

"Aku tau aku sudah sangat kejam pada Sakura, aku meningggalkannya karena ku pikir dia di kelilingi orang orang yang menyayanginya dia akan baik baik saja jika aku pergi dari hidupnya, sedangkan Karin. Dia hanya memiliki aku orang yang di cintainya."

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya ketika Sakura berada di Rumah sakit?"

"Aku takut akan membuatnya semakin menderita karena aku tidak bisa kembali padanya."

"Kau sudah memilihnya jadi hiduplah dengan baik bersamanya, Sakura akan baik baik saja karena dia gadis yang kuat. Aku harus kembali ke kantantor. _Jaa na Teme_." Naruto menepuk bahu sahabatnya dan berlalu keluar dari kafe.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar panggilan sayang dari sahabatnya, ia merasa satu beban di pundaknya terangkat.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sasuke memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha ini pertama kalinya ia pulang sejak pembatalan pernikahannya sebulan yang lalu. Ia merindukan rumah ini, ia merindukan keluarganya. Ayahnya memperlakukannya seperti seorang karyawan di kantor hanya berbicara tentang pekerjaannya dengannya dan tidak pernah lagi mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Dan Itachi tidak pernah lagi datang keruangannya hanya untuk sekedar menggodanya atau mengejeknya. Terlebih ia sangat merindukan Ibunya yang selalu ada di pihaknya dan membelanya yang selalu menelfon dan mengirimi pesan hanya untuk mengingatkannya untuk tidak terlambat makan. Tapi selama sebulan terakhir tidak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan yang ia terima dari Ibunya.

Pemuda itu melihat Ibunya sedang duduk di ruang keluarga dengan majalah resep di pangkuannya dan secangkir ocha di tangannya.

" _Oka-san._ " Sasuke memanggil ibunya.

Mikoto menoleh mendengar suara familiar memanggilnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Mikoto bangkit dan menyambut putra bungsunya dengan pelukan, ia sangat merindukan putranya tapoi ia juga sangat marah. Mikoto menyentuh wajah putrannya ia terlihat lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat.

" _Oka-san_ aku dan Karin akan menikah minggu depan, apa _Ka-san_ bisa datang?" Sasuke ingin keluargannya hadir di pernikahannya tapi ia tau itu tidak mungkin Ayahnya tidak menerima Karin sementara Itachi sedang berada di luar kota.

"Kenapa kau melakukanya sampai sejauh ini Sasuke- _kun_? Kau tidak harus menikah dengannya jika hanya ingin bertanggung jawab, kecelakaan itu bukan salahmu." Mikoto menatap sendu putranya. Mikoto ingat putranya menangis menceritakan tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa orang tua temannya dan ia menyalahkan dirinya atas kecelakaan itu, berkali kali ia meyakinkan putranya jika itu bukanlah salahnya tapi itu tidak mengurangi beban di hati putranya.

" _Ka-san_ aku mohon, ini keputusanku."

" _Ka-san_ hanya tidak ingin kau menyesali keputusan mu dan menderita, kau tidak mencintainya Sasuke- _kun_!" Mikoto mencoba meyakinkan putranya untuk mengurungkan niatnya menikahi Karin.

" _Ka-san_ , aku sudah mengingkari janjiku pada Sakura, jadi aku akan memenuhi janjiku pada Karin."

Mikoto menangis mendengar keputusan Sasuke, ia memeluk putra bungsunya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan melupakan Sakura- _chan_ , kau tidak akan bisa menerima Karin dan bahagia bersamanya jika di hatimu masih ada Sakura- _chan_."

" _Ka-san_ , aku-"

"Aku Ibumu, aku adalah orang yang paling mengenalmu kau hanya mencintai Sakura- _chan_. Dia duniamu dan kau melepaskannya untuk sebuah tanggung jawab yang bukan tugasmu. Putraku yang malang."

Sasuke memeluk erat Ibunya, wanita yang selalu mengerti tentangnya dan orang yang akan selalu berada disisinya meskipun ia marah padanya.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Mikoto memenuhi permintaan putranya ia menghadiri pernikahan Sasuke dan Karin, Wanita itu mencoba mengajak suaminya tapi Fugaku menolaknya dengan tegas. Mereka menikah di sebuah Gereja di pusat kota Konoha bukan di Kuil Nakano seperti para Uchiha yang lain, tidak banyak orang yang hadir hanya beberapa bawahan Sasuke dan kenalan Karin. Mikoto merasa sedih bahkan Itachi tidak mau menjadi best man untuk adiknya meskipun ia sudah kembali dari Kiri sejak kemarin, ia mengerti mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka dengan Karin sangat buruk. Ia juga tidak melihat Sai, mungkin kekasihnya melarangnya mengingat Ino adalah sepupu Sakura.

Dulu ia menyiapkan pernikahan putranya dengan sangat mewah dua ribu undangan mereka sebar untuk menghadari dan mendoakan agar putra dan menantunya menjadi keluarga yang harmonis dan terus saling mencintai hingga maut memisahkan mereka. Tapi semua itu hanya rencana yang tidak pernah terwujud.

"Dia adalah mantan kekasih Sasuke- _sama_ saat kuliah." Seorang gadis berambut oren berbisik pada temannya.

"Benarkah? Sasuke- _sama_ mencampakan Sakura- _san_ dan kembali pada mantan kekasihnya."

"Ku dengar mereka bertemu di Ame, dulu dia meninggalkan Sasuke- _sama_. Dan setelah Sasuke- _sama_ akan menikah dia kembali dan merebutnya dari Sakura- _saan._ "

"Kasihan sekali Sakura- _san_ padahal pernikahannya tinggal dua hari lagi tapi Bos kita dengan teganya membatalkannya hanya untuk kembali pada gadis yang sudah mencampakannya. Dia itu bodoh atau apa."

"Kau benar bahkan tidak ada satupun keluarga Uchiha yang datang, bahkan Naruto- _san_ juga tidak datang padahal mereka bersahabat."

"Kau bodoh ya, Naruto- _san_ itu sepupu Sakura- _san_. Mana mungkin dia sudi datang kemari."

Mikoto menghela nafas gusar, bahkan putranya menjadi bahan gunjingan karyawannya. Putranya sedang mengucap sumpah pernikahan tapi para gadis di belakangnya justru menggunjingnya. Jika saja Suaminya tidak mengirim putranya ke Ame mungkin semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Seandainya Sasuke tidak bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu dia pasti bahagia berdiri di altar bersama gadis yang di cintainya.

Mikoto menghampiri Putranya yang telah resmi menikah dengan gadis bersurai merah yang berdiri di sampingnya.

" _Omedeto_ Sasuke- _kun_." Mikoto memeluk putranya.

" _Arigato Oka_ - _san._ " Sasuke membalas pelukan Ibunya dengan erat.

" _Arigato_ sudah datang _Ka-san._ " Karin berdiri di sebelah Sasuke, Mikoto tahu gadis itu adalah menantunya tapi hati kecilnya belum bisa menerimannya karena itu ia tidak bisa memeluk gadis itu.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah nomor yang tak dikenal baru saja mengirim foto padanya. Jantung Sakura seolah berhenti berdetak melihat foto itu, foto pernikahan Sasuke dan Karin. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir pemuda yang sangat ia cintai telah menjadi milik orang lain. Di saat ia masih mencoba menata hatinya pemuda itu sudah sepuluh langkah di depannya.

"Apa lagi yang kau harapkan Sakura, dia sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya lalu kenapa kau masih menangisi orang yang mencampakan mu."

Ia tidak tau jika rasanya akan semenyakitkan ini saat Sasuke menjadi milik orang lain, kemana perginya semua cinta yang dulu pemuda itu berikan untuknya. Bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya melupakan semua kenangan yang telah mereka lewati bersama. Sebuah pesan kembali masuk.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengirimu undangan tapi ku dengar kau tidak berada di Konoha.

Sudah saatnya ia melangkah maju melepaskan semua yang pernah ia miliki, kenangan yang ia lewati bersama pemuda itu meski hati kecilnya menolak. Tapi ia tetap harus merelakan semuanya. Sakura mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Omedeto Karin-san.

o0o

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : maaf karena updatenya telat banget padahal aku pernah janji bakalan update tiap minggu. Aku sering stuck di awal cerita tiap kali mau mulai chap baru padahal ide cerita udah berseliweran, ini antara WB ma amatiran tuh beda tipis banget haha. Aku bersyukur banget karena banyak yang suka dan ngedukung cerita ini.

Aku juga ga nyangka kalo ternyata banyak yang ngedukung GaaraSaku, mungkin karena kalian belum tau alasan sasuke ninggalin sakura. Sekarang setelah sasuke ngasih tau alasan dia milih karin apa kalian masih benci sasuke? Hayo siapa yang kalian dukung? Rencananya aku mau ganti judul tapi aku ga tau apa yang cocok buat cerita ini, temenku bilang judulnya ga nyambung ma ceritanya. boleh minta saran judul yang cocok buat ff ini. Oke aku udah kebanyakan cuap cuap, makasih buat yg fav n foll dan terimakasih buat supportnya.

Balasan review.

Meongsaku : aku juga lebih suka Gaara daripada manusia ayam.

Ranisaannisa : ayo kita tos sebagai sesama Sakura cent. Aku setuju banget sama dirimu say.

Widarasmala : Saku pasti move on tapi masih butuh proses ya. Saku udah nyesel karena ngabaiin perasaan Gaara. Sasukarin masih dalam proses kalo gaara kayanya engga tapi ada saat dimana dia ngerasa bimbang sama perasaannya ke saku.

Haruchi Nigiyama : emang deh gaara mah cowo idaman hehe. Noooo! Gaara ga boleh mati, kalo sasuke sih ya sok aja kalo mau bunuh diri karena ga sanggup liat gaarasaku bahagia. # di tendang sasuke

Risnusaki : ya bener kalo cinta ya harus bertindak dan berjuang kalo cuma nunggu dan berkorban keburu lari duluan dia ma orang lain.

Nanadaime : aku masih pemula, kasih kritik dan saran ya biar tulisanku lebih baik.

Saskey saki : makasih udah review di setiap chapter, aku seneng kalo kamu suka cerita ini. Sasukarin akan dapet karmanya ko di tunggu aja.

Lala liliilii : iya saku udah sedikit move on walopun dia masih belum lupain sasuke.

Maroon : maaf ga bisa update cepet.

Alsky : jangan kasian dia, mendingan kita lempar dia ke kandang singa hehe.

Guest : terimakasih.

Luna : aku juga rela gaarasaku jadian hehe.

Sherry Mc : makasih, aku pengen hubungan mereka maju perlahan biar makin greget hehe.

Chrysant Lie : sukur deh kalo suka sama hints gaarasaku yang aku buat. Gaara lagi pdkt ma saku dia suka modus hehe.

Guest : karin ga gila ko dia cuma terobsesi ma sasuke. Sasuke cuma tau karin cinta ma dia.

Suki : di tunggu aja ya, mereka pasti dapet karmanya ko.

Silent reader : tinggalin jejak pleasse.

 _Thanks for reading._

 _RnR pleasse._

 _With love,_

 _Ritsu_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fiction**

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **7**

.

.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Gaara**

 **Karin Uzumaki**

.

.

.

 **WARNING!!!**

 **TYPOS, OOC, AU!, DLDR**

.

.

 _happy reading!_

o0o

.

.

.

Sakura duduk memeluk lututnya dadanya terasa sakit dan nafasnya begitu sesak, kenapa rasa sakit ini masih ada bukankah dia sudah melepaskan pria itu sejak ia memutuskan untuk menerima uluran tangan sahabatnya lalu kenapa hatinya berdenyut nyeri mengetahui pria yang pernah berjanji akan mengarungi bahtera kehidupan bersamanya kini memilih gadis lain untuk berada disisinya. Perasaan ini begitu menyiksa, sekuat apapun ia menggantikan tempat pria itu dengan Gaara kenyataannya ia tidak sanggup melakukannya. Ini sangat tidak adil untuknya yang masih tetap ditempatnya mencintai pria itu sementara Sasuke terus berlari meninggalkannya.

Gaara baru akan mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura untuk mengajak gadis itu makan tapi ia mendengar isakan dari balik pintu. Ia sudah mendengar dari Naruto jika Sasuke menikah hari ini, mungkin gadis musim semi itu telah menerima berita itu. Pemuda dengan tato "Ai" di dahinya itu memilih duduk bersandar pada daun pintu, ia ingin menemani gadis musim semi yang sedang menangis di balik pintIno api ia yakin bila gadis itu ingin sendiri. Karena itu ia akan berada di sana menemananinya dan menjaganya.

Tangisan Sakura sudah berhenti sejak setengah jam yang lalu tapi Gaara masih setia duduk di depan kamar gadis itu. Mencoba mendengarkan setiap suara yang berasal dari balik pintu. Hening, tidak ada suara apapun bahkan nafas tersenggal gadis itu sudah tidak terdengar, Gaara berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Pemuda itu melihat gadis musim semi duduk menyandar pada kaki ranjang dengan tangan memeluk kakinya dan kepala tertelungkup di lututnya, nafas gadis itu terdengar teraratur. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu tertidur.

Gaara meraih punggung Sakura dan tangan kirinya berada di lipatan kaki gadis itu. Pemuda itu membaringkan Sakura di atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya, jejak air mata yang mengering terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya. Gaara duduk di tepi ranjang dan membelai lembut surai merah muda yang kini hanya sebahu.

"Sampai kapan kau menyimpan perasaan itu untuknya? Tidak bisakah kau menerimaku?" Gaara menghela nafas lelah, awalnya ia fikir semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah mendapatkan hati gadisnya tapi nyatanya ini sangat sulit. Sakura masih sangat mencintai Sasuke.

" _Oyasumi._ " Gaara mengecup dahi Sakura dan keluar dari kamar gadis itu.

Sakura bangun dengan rasa pusing, kepalanya terasa berat. Ia ingat semalam dirinya menangis setelah mengetahui Sasuke menikahi Karin, tapi bukankah semalam ia menangis dengan posisi duduk bersandar di ranjang, lalu kenapa sekarang ia berbaring di atas ranjang dengan selimut membalut tubuhnya. Sakura meremas selimutnya, ia yakin Gaara yang memindahkannya. Mungkinkah pemuda itu mengetahaui jika dirinya menangis semalam, Sakura langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya.

Gaara sedang membuat sarapan, pemuda itu tampak sibuk memotong beberapa sayuran. Sakura menatap punggung pemuda itu dari pintu dapur. Dengan ragu Sakura mendekati Gaara.

"Gaara." Suara Sakura sangat pelan seperti sedang berbisik.

Gaara menoleh ia menemukan Sakura berdiri di pintu dapur masih dengan pakaian yang ia pakai semalam, rambut sebahu yang berantakan dan mata yang membengkak karena tangisnya semalam.

" _Ohayou_ ," Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Mandilah, aku akan membuat sarapan." Pemuda itu mengelus kepala Sakura.

Sakura memeluk pemuda itu erat, ia yakin Gaara tahu semalam ia menangis dan pemuda itu memberinya waktu untuk sendiri, tapi ia percaya Gaara ada disana saat ia menangis karena pemuda merah itu tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sendirian. Sakura ingat dulu saat ia menangis dan mengunci pintu kamarnya Gaara akan menunggunya di luar sampai ia berhenti menangis, setelahnya pemuda itu akan mengajaknya membeli ice cream.

"Arigato." Gaara membalas pelukan Sakura. Gadis itu kembali menangis di dalam pelukan hangat pemuda bersurai merah.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Karin menatap sendu Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa apartemen mereka. Semalam adalah malam pengantin mereka tapi Pria yang telah mengingat janji sehidup semati dengannya memilih tidur di sofa di bandingkan di kamar bersamanya. Karin mengulurkan tangannya ingin menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang masih terlelap, tangan gadis itu terhenti ketika Sasuke menyebut nama seseorang.

"Sakura." Sasuke mengigau memanggil nama Sakura.

Karin mengepalkan tangannya, kenapa nama gadis itu keluar dari mulut suaminya ketika ia tertidur, apakah suaminya sedang memimpikan gadis itu. Bahkan setelah mereka menikah Sasuke masih tidak mau melupakannya.

"Sasuke." Karin mengguncang bahu suaminya.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat Karin dengan gaun tidur satin berwarna merah duduk di lantai di hadapannya. Semalam ia minum hingga mabuk dan tidur di sofa.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidur di sofa?"

"Hn." Hanya dua konsonan tanpa arti menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Karin. Sasuke berjalan melewati Karin dan memasuki kamarnya.

Karin merasakan hatinya seolah di remas, suaminya mengabaikannya.

'Mungkin Sasuke hanya lelah dan ia masih hang over karena mabuk semalam.' Karin berguman dalam hati meyakinkan dirinya atas sikap tak acuh suaminya.

"Aku akan memasak sup tomat untuknya." Karin mencoba tetap berfikir positif, ia baru saja menikah ia tidak ingin ada pertengkaran di awal pernikahannya.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar dengan setelan kerjanya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit, ia hanya punya waktu lima belas menit untuk sarapan sebelum pergi ke kantor.

"Kau akan pergi ke kantor?" Karin menatap bingung Sasuke, mereka baru menikah kemarin dan sekarang Sasuke akan pergi ke kantor.

"Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan." Sasuke duduk dan mulai memakan sarapan yang Karin buat dengan cepat.

Sasuke bergegas keluar setelah selesai sarapan, Karin hanya mematung menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Tidak ada ucapan pamit apa lagi pelukan ataupun kecupan manis yang biasa di lakukan sepasang suami istri. Tanpa Karin sadari matanya mulai basah hatinya tercubit melihat sikap dingin yang Sasuke tunjukan padanya.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu bersenandung riang sementara tanganya sibuk menyusun makanan kedalam kotak bento. Ia akan membawa makan siang untuk Gaara, ia terkikik geli saat melihat nasi yang ia bentuk menyerupai kepala panda. Sakura memasukan semua kotak makan kedalam papper bag dan bergegas pergi, ia tidak mau terlambat.

Sakura memasuki lobi gedung Kaze inc ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia datang kemari. Gaara sering mengajaknya kemari jika ia menghabiskan liburan di Suna, baru saja ia akan menuju meja resepsionis untuk menanyakan apakah Gaara ada di ruangannya seorang wanita dewasa menghampirinya.

"Sakura, apa kau ingin menemui Gaara?" Pakura melihat papper bag yang gadis itu bawa.

"Aku membawa makan siang untuknya _Nee-san_." Sakura mengangkat papper bagnya.

"Dia sedang rapat tapi kurasa sebentar lagi akan selesai, Ku antar kau ke ruangannya." Pakura berjalan mendahului Sakura menuju lift.

Sakura menatap wanita dewasa yang berjalan di depannya, ia merasa heran mengapa wanita itu sampai saat ini belum mau menikah dengan Yashamaru meskipun Paman dari Gaara itu telah melamar nya bertahun tahun lalu dan wanita itu lebih memilih tinggal bersama tanpa ikatan pernikahan.

"Sakura, tentang Gaara. Jangan pernah memberinya harapan jika kau memang tidak menginginkannya, dia sudah terluka terlalu banyak karenamu." Paakura menatap Sakura dari pantulan dinding lift.

"Dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Gaara akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk membuatmu tersenyum. Dia akan dengan suka rela menyerahkan hatinya untuk kau hancurkan demi kebahagiaan mu."

Gadis musim semi itu menundukan kepalanya ia tidak berani menatap mata wanita itu, dulu sekali wanita itu sangat baik padanya tapi semenjak kepindahannya ke Konoha wanita itu sering menatapnya sinis jika mereka bertemu. Sekarang ia mengerti mungkin wanita itu membencinya karena terus menerus melukai Gaara tanpa sadar.

Belum sempat Sakura menanggapi pernyataan Pakura pintu lift terbuka, Gaara dan Pamannya berdiri di luar lift. Ruang rapat berada satu lantai di bawah ruangan Pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Gaara memasuki lift dan berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Aku membawa makan siang untuk mu." Sakura tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

Gaara mengelus kepala Sakura dan tersenyum, Pakura melihat interaksi Pemuda bersurai merah dan Gadis bersurai pink. Mereka terlihat sangat searsi jika saja keduanya memiliki persaan yang sama, Wanita dewasa itu menyadari jika mata gadis itu sedikit bengkak entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya karena Gaara juga terlambat datang ke kantor hari ini.

Pakura dan Yashamaru keluar lebih dulu dan berjalan ke arah kiri menuju ruangan mereka. Sementara Gaara dan Sakura berjalan ke arah kanan. Seorang gadis muda segera berdiri dan membungkuk saat melihat Gaara datang, dia adalah Yukata sekertaris Pemuda bersurai merah. Sakura tersenyum manis saat melewati gadis itu dan mengikuti Gaara memasuki ruangannya.

Sakura menyusun kotak makan di atas meja di sisi lain ruangan yang biasa Gaara gunakan untuk menerima tamu sementara Pemuda dengan tato "Ai" sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Gaara, apa pekerjaanmu masih banyak?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengecek hasil rapat." Gaara meletakan kertas yang ia baca dan menghampiri Sakura.

Gaara mengangkat alisnya melihat bentuk nasi dalam kotak makan, kepala seekor panda dengan sebuah hati berwarna merah yang terbuat dari wortel di dahinya. Saat remaja ia mengidap insomnia akut sehingga ia memiliki lingkaran hitam dan kantung mata dan Sakura memanggilnya panda, tapi tidakkah ini terlalu kekanak kanakan mengingat usianya sudah hampir dua puluh dua tahun dan dia mendapatkan makan siang seperti anak TK.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak suka makananya?"

"Tidak bukan begitu, hanya saja kenapa kau membuat makan siang seperti bekal anak TK." Gaara mulai memakan nasi berbentuk panda dan ia merasa sedikit geli karena harus memakan dirinya sendiri, walaupun nasi itu berbentuk panda tapi Sakura membayangkan itu sebagai dirinya.

"Bukankah terlihat imut?" Sakura menunjukan nasi berbentuk salah satu karakter hamster betina favoritnya ketika anak anak.

"Ya memang sangat imut, bahkan aku jadi tidak tega memakannya." Berkebalikan dengan ucapannya pemuda itu justru menusuk nasi milik Sakura dan memakannya.

"Gaara _no baka!_." Sakura mencubit lengan Pemuda bersurai merah itu dam Gaara hanya tertawa.

Sakura merapikan kotak makan yang sudah kosong, sedangkan Gaara sudah kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Gadis dengan surai pink itu mendekati Gaara yang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam." Sakura mencondongkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Gaara, pemuda itu terkejut dan menghentikan tangannya yang sedang mengetik di laptop.

Gaara menatap punggung Sakura yang menghilang di balik pintu, ia baru saja mendapatkan serangan kejutan dari gadis musim semi. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika gadis itu akan memberikan kejutan seperti ini. Ia yang tiba tiba datang ke kantor dengan makan siang dan sebuah ciuman sebagai penutup. Gaara merasakan jantungnya hampir meledak, sial dia semakin jatuh cinta pada gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura hanya bisa terkekeh kecil mengingat ekspresi Gaara saat dirinya mencium pemuda itu. Ia sudah memutuskan jika ia akan berada di sisi pemuda itu bukan hanya untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya tapi juga luka hati yang telah ia torehkan pada pemuda itu. Jika Gaara memberikan hatinya untuk menjadi obat luka hati yang ia derita maka ia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sasuke melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit. Ia tau ia sudah waktunya pulang tapi Pemuda emo itu masih setia menatap gedung apartemen yang hanya berjarak tiga blok dari kantornya. Ia merindukan apartemen itu tempat di mana ia bisa merasakan keberadaan gadis musim semi yang pernah mengisi hatinya, ia meninggalkan barang barang milik sang gadis di kamarnya. Ia pikir jika ia bersama Karin akan mudah baginya melupakan Sakura nyatanya ia sangat merindukan gadis bersurai ping itu. Sasuke merasakan ponselnya bergetar sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk dari Karin.

Kau di mana Sasuke?

Sasuke tidak membalas pesan dari Karin tapi ia melajukan mobilnya, ia harus pulang ke tempat istrinya berada meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin masuk dan tidur di kamar yang penuh dengan aroma gadis musim semi nya.

Karin menatap makan malam yang mulai mendingin, biasanya Sasuke selalu pulang pukul enam tapi kenapa hari ini ia pulang terlambat. Bahkan suaminya tidak membalas pesan yang ia kirimkan, Karin ingin menelfon Sasuke tapi pemuda itu sudah berdiri di dekat meja makan.

"Sasuke. Kau pulang terlambat."

"Hn, ada banyak pekerjaan di kantor. "

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Karin berlalu memasuki kamar mereka.

Sasuke masuk kedalam bath tub rasa hangat menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, ia merasa sangat gelisah. Entah kenapa keputusan yang awalnya ia rasa benar kini terasa sangat salah, rasa rindu pada gadis musim seminya semakin besar ia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura dan sialnya rasa itu semakin menjadi setelah ia menikahi Karin. Sasuke menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya kedalam air berharap kegelisahanya terangkat.

Karin mulai menghangatkan makanan selagi ia menunggu Sasuke mandi. Karin melihat suaminya keluar dari kamar dengan rambut yang sedikit basah. Pemuda itu duduk dan mulai memakan makan malamnya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika kita berbulan madu ke Iwa? Kudengar pantai di sana sangat indah." Karin dengan semangat menceritakan tentang pantai pantai yang ada di Iwa.

"Kita tidak bisa pergi. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan." Bohong. Sasuke berbohong pada Karin, Itachi memberinya cuti selama seminggu tapi dia menolak dan memilih bekerja di bandingkan menghabiskan waktu bersama istrinya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin sekali pergi ke Iwa." Karin mencoba menyembunyikan kekecewaannya tapi Sasuke tetap bisa menangkap ekspresi kecewa gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke pantai akhir pekan ini?" Karin memberi ide meskipun mereka tidak bisa berbulan madu tapi setidaknya mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu waktu bersama.

"Hn." Hanya dua konsonan tak berarti yang menjadi tanggapan dari Sasuke tetapi gadis itu menganggapnya sebagai ya.

Karin tersenyum lebar ia sudah mulai membayangkan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan di pantai, mereka bisa menginap semalam di sana dan kembali pada minggu sore. Mungkin ia juga harus membeli bikini baru, ia ingin tahu reaksi suaminya jika ia memakai bikini yang seksi di pantai nanti. Sejak dulu Sasuke tidak pernah marah jika dia dekat dengan laki laki lain.

Sasuke sibuk dengan laptopnya, Karin duduk di sebelahnya menonton drama remaja. Sesekali gadis itu menguap karena mengantuk, pemuda emo itu meliriknya sekilas.

"Kau mengantuk, pergilah tidur." Sasuke berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Baiklah." Karin beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar mereka.

Pukul dua belas lewat lima menit Sasuke baru memasuki kamarnya, Karin tampak tenang dalam tidurnya nafas gadis itu sangat teratur. Sasuke berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan berbaring membelakanginya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Karin tau Sasuke memasuki kamar mereka tapi ia berpura-pura memejamkan matanya, ia hanya ingin tahu apakah Sasuke akan membangunkannya mengingat mereka sekarang adalah sepasang suami istri dan mereka belum melakukan hal itu tapi suaminya itu justru memberikan punggungnya, Karin menatap punggung suaminya sendu.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sakura sibuk memasak sarapan untuknya dan Gaara, ia merasa seperti pengantin baru mengingat Temari dan keluarganya sedang pergi ke Konoha menjenguk orang tua Shikamaru. Sakura terkikik geli membayangkan jika ia nanti benar-benar menikah dengan Gaara. Sakura sudah selesai menata makanan di meja makan dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Gaara. Sakura tidak menemukan pemuda itu di tempat tidurnya bahkan tempat tidur itu sudah rapih tapi ia mendengar suara air dari arah kamar mandi, Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya ia kesal karena tidak bisa membangunkan pemuda itu padahal ia berencana untuk mengerjainya.

Baru saja Sakura ingin keluar pintu kamar mandi terbuka memunculkan pemuda yang tadi di carinya, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya melihat Gaara yang berdiri tegak di pintu kamar mandi. Rambut setengah basah dengan handuk diatasnya, dada bidang dengan otot-otot terbentuk sempurna dan mata Sakura beralih ke bawah wajahnya langsung memerah dan tanpa sadar ia berteriak.

"Kyaaa!!! Gaara _no baka_ kenapa kau tidak memakai pakaian?" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Gaara melihat tubuhnya sendiri dan sialnya ia tidak menyadari jika ia hanya memakai celana dalam, ia langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Awalnya ia ingin bertanya mengapa gadis itu ada di kamarnya tapi bodohnya ia tidak sadar jika dirinya belum berpakaian. Pemuda dengan tato "Ai" di dahinya itu dapat mendengar derap langkah Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan menggerutu. Gaara terkekeh mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi bagaimana mana bisa ia melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu. Setengah telanjang di hadapan seorang gadis benar-benar konyol.

Sakura menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangan, wajah gadis itu sudah semerah tomat. Dengan heboh ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulutnya tidak berhenti menggerutu betapa bodohnya pemuda bersurai merah itu. Satu hal yang tidak di sadari gadis itu adalah kamar yang ia masuki adalah milik Gaara, pemuda itu berhak melakukan apapun di dalam kamarnya dan seharusnya Sakura tidak boleh masuk tanpa seijin pemuda itu.

"Aku benar-benar malu!" Sakura memekik kecil jika saja ada lubang rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya.

Gadis itu mendengar suara langkah mendekat, seperti pencuri yang takut ketahuan ia langsung berlari keluar dari pintu dapur yang terhubung dengan halaman belakang rumah dan bersembunyi di semak bunga-bunga yang di tanam oleh Temari. Dia dapat melihat pemuda itu berdiri di dapur dan terlihat bingung karena tidak bisa menemukannya. Ia berdoa agar Gaara tidak melihatnya karena ia belum siap bertemu dengan pemuda merah itu.

Gaara berniat meminta maaf kepada Sakura atas perbuatan memalukannya walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak salah karena setengah telanjang di kamarnya sendiri tapi Sakura tetaplah seorang gadis dan itu sangat tidak sopan. Tapi ia tidak menemukan gadis itu di ruang makan, Gaara berjalan ke arah dapur ia melihat pintu ke halaman belakang terbuka. Sang pemuda mengedarkan pandangannya dan menangkap warna pink menyembul di antara bunga-bunga aster yang berwarna putih. Gadis itu bersembunyi darinya, mungkin dia merasa malu karena itu ia kembali masuk ke rumah meskipun ia sudah tahu di mana gadis itu berada.

Sakura merasakan kakinya kesemutan karena bersembunyi dengan posisi seperti orang sedang bersujud. Ia tadi melihat Gaara meletakkan peralatan makan yang baru saja ia gunakan ke dalam bak cuci piring, gadis itu berjalan sempoyongan karena kesemutan. Ia merasa lega karena berhasil bersembunyi dari pemuda itu. Sakura melihat sebuah kertas tertempel di kulkas, ia membacanya dan wajahnya langsung merah karena kesal bercampur malu.

Gaara _no baka_! Kalau tahu kenapa kau malah pura pura tidak melihat. Akukan tidak perlu bersembunyi selama itu!" Sakura berteriak kesal.

 _erimakasih untuk sarapannya dan maafkan aku untuk kejadian memalukan di kamarku._

 _Ps: kau akan dengan mudah menemukan warna pink diantara warna putih. Aku harap tidak ada ulat yang menempel di tubuhmu._

.

.

o0o

.

.

Gaara terkekeh geli saat melihat _bento_ yang di buat Sakura untuknya jika kemarin makan siangnya berbentuk panda hari ini berbentuk beruang dengan tulisan ganbate ia tidak pernah keberatan dengan bentuk _bento_ buatan gadis musim semi itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia Gaara." Pakura menyapa pemuda yang masih belum berhenti tersenyum. Selama ini Gaara selalu makan siang bersama Paman dan kekasih pamannya itu. Pakura selalu membawa makan siang untuk mereka.

"Apa itu Sakura yang membuatnya?" Pakura menunjuk makan siang milik Gaara.

"Aa, dia yang membuatnya." Gaara mulai memakan makan siangnya.

"Gadis itu hanya menjadi kan mu pelariannya tidakkah kau menyadari itu Gaara."

"Sasuke sudah menikah, ia tidak akan kembali padanya Nee-san." Gaara tau Pakura hanya tidak ingin dia terluka tapi ia tidak bisa memaksanya untuk meninggalkan Sakura karena dirinya mencintai gadis itu.

"Kau, fikir dia akan semudah itu melupakan mantan kekasihnya?" Pakura merasa kesal pada kebodohan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keponakannya.

"Pakura. Gaara sudah dewasa biarkan dia memilih takdir nya." Yashamaru mencoba membela keponakannya.

"Dan membiarkannya hancur sekali lagi?"

"Aku mencintainya, aku tidak bisa mencintai gadis lain lagi."

"Cih! _Stupid love._ "

"Sepertinya kami pria Sabaku memang hanya di takdirkan untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis seumur hidupnya." Yashamaru mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Pakura, wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Pria dewasa itu tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya.

Jika saja ia dan Sakura bisa seperti mereka pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Bekerja di tempat yang sama dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama, apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang, mungkin saat ini ia kesepian karena sendirian di rumah Temari masih belum kembali dari Konoha. Membeli kan nya ice cream saat pulang dari kantor bukan ide yang buruk Sakura pasti akan sangat senang.

Sakura mendengar sahabat pirang nya terbatuk-batuk di seberang sana, gadis itu terus saja menertawakan diri nya saat ia menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi tadi pagi mulai dari kejadian memalukan di kamar Gaara dan bagaimana konyol nya ia bersembunyi dibalik bunga-bunga aster yang tingginya tidak lebih dari tiga puluh sentimeter.

" _Kami-sama kau benar-benar beruntung bisa melihat tubuh seksi Gaara."_

"Pig! Berhenti membahasnya!" Sakura memekik kencang, gadis bersurai pink itu kembali mendengar tawa Ino.

" _Baiklah, lain kali sebaiknya kau bersembunyi dibalik pintu saja ne hihihi."_

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya ia sangat kesal pada sahabatnya. Gadis itu terus saja mengejeknya, jika saja Ino ada di dekatnya ia pasti sudah mencubit gadis pirang menyebalkan itu.

 _"Sakura, aku senang kau baik baik saja di sana. Aku akan mengunjungi mu setelah mendapatkan cuti nanti. Aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang."_

"Aku akan menunggumu pig. Dan bawakan beberapa novel milikku juga."

 _"Baiklah, aku akan membawa kan nya untuk mu. Jaa na."_

" _Jaa na."_

Sakura berguling di tempat tidur ia sangat bosan sendirian di rumah beberapa cv yang ia kirimkan belum juga mendapat panggilan. Mungki Gaara benar sebaiknya ia melanjutkan S2 nya saja tapi bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga Rei juga bukan ide yang buruk, bukankah memiliki koneksi juga merupakan sebuah keuntungan mengingat mencari pekerjaan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sebaiknya ia berbicara dengan Temari saat wanita itu pulang.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak pernikahannya dengan Sasuke tapi Suaminya itu belum juga menyentuhnya. Pemuda itu selalu tidur memunggunginya dia tidak pernah memperlakukannya layaknya seorang istri. Mereka menikah tapi tidak seperti orang menikah, bahkan Sasuke lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor di bandingkan bersama dengannya. Karin menat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit dan suaminya belum pulang.

Sasuke memeluk erat boneka kelinci milik Sakura. Ia benar-benar merindukan gadis musim semi nya bahkan ia dengan sengaja membeli parfum yang sama dengan milik Sakura agar ia dapat terus merasakan kehadirannya. Pemuda itu terlelap bersama mimpi tentang keberadaan gadis musim semi yang penah mewarnai harinya tanpa menyadari bila ia telah melupakan seseorang yang sedang menunggunya.

Karin terbangun dengan punggung terasa sakit, ia meremas ujung dress nya dirinya tertidur dalam keadaan duduk di meja makan. Makanan yang ia buat semalam masih utuh di tempatnya, Sasuke tidak pulang semalam. Kemana suaminya itu pergi dan kenapa ia tidak memberikan kabar padanya. Karin merasa jika jarak antara ia dan Sasuke semakin jauh meskipun mereka berada di bawah atap yang sama tapi seperti ada batas antara ia dan Sasuke yang tak dapat ia kikis.

Karin membuang semua makanan yang ada di meja makan, dia tidak bisa menghubungi suaminya. Seharusnya ia bahagia karena sudah menikah tapi ia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan yang seharusnya ia dapatkan.

Sasuke masih di sana duduk di atas ranjang nya menatap lukisan yang ada di dinding kamarnya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak datang ke dalam mimpinya meski ia sangat merindukannya, orang bilang seseorang akan datang kedalam mimpi kita jika orang itu merindukan kita dan Sakura tidak pernah datang dalam mimpinya apakah itu berarti dia tidak pernah merindukannya. Hati Sasuke berdenyut nyeri mengingat bahwa ia telah menyakiti hati dan perasaan si gadis musim semi. Ia melihat ponselnya mati sejak semalam mungkin Karin mencarinya karena ia tak pulang semalam.

Sasuke meninggalkan apartemen lamanya, Karin benar ua tidak pernah ingin melepaskan gadis bersurai pink itu. Ia baik baik saja saat tinggal di sana karena tempat itu selalu mengingatkan nya pada Sakura dan barang-barang milik gadis itu membuatnya merasakan keberadaan gadis itu hingga ia tak terlalu merindukannya tapi saat ia tinggal bersama Karin di apartemen mereka ia mulai merasakan kekosongan di hatinya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh siang saat Sasuke sampai ka apartemennya, Karin langsung memeluknya.

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu. Kenapa ponsel mu mati?" Hati Karin mencelos Sasuke tidak membalas pelukannya dan justru melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Aku tidur di kantor." Sasuke berjalan melewati Karin menuju kamarnya.

"Jika kau tidur di kantor lalu kenapa aku mencium parfum wanita dari tubuhmu!" Karin berteriak ia merasakan sakit di hatinya, Sasuke selalu pulang larut malam dan tidak pernah menyentuhnya dan hari ini suaminya pulang dengan bau parfum seorang wanita. Mungkinkah suaminya memiliki wanita lain di luar sana.

"Kau tidak pernah menyentuhku tapi kau tidur dengan jalang di luar sana!" Karin menatap nyalang suaminya. Pandangannya memburam karena air mata.

Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya mendengar tuduhan yang Karin tujukan kepada dirinya. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur dengan wanita lain jika bahkan ia tidak menyentuh istrinya sendiri, karena ia tidak bisa menyentuh seseorang yang tidak ia cintai.

"Aku tidak melakukannya." Sasuke berkata dingin.

"Kau pembohong. Siapa jalang itu? Katakan padaku siapa!" Karin berteriak histeris.

"Cukup Karin! Aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun." Sasuke menaikan nada suaranya karena terbawa emosi.

Karin tersentak mendengar Sasuke membentak nya. Sasuke menatap tajam istrinya membuat tubuh Karin gemetar ketakutan tidak pernah ia melihat ekspresi Sasuke seperti itu. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipinya, Sasuke meninggalkan Karin di depan kamarnya dan membanting pintu keras. Karin jatuh terduduk dan terisak pilu. Sasuke bersandar di pintu kamar mendengar Karin menangis, ia memejamkan matanya menghela nafas lelah.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Gaara mengantar Sakura ke kantornya, ini adalah hari pertama gadis itu bekerja setelah dua hari yang lalu ia lulus interview dan di terima kerja. Gadis bersuarai merah muda terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk memulai pekerjaannya, padahal sebelumnya ia mengatakan ingin bekerja di perusahaannya tapi ia mendapatkan panggilan kerja dari salah satu perusahaan properti sebagai staf keuangan. Gaara tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Sakura melompat girang saat mendapat panggilan untuk interview.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, telfon aku setelah kau selesai bekerja." Gaara menghentikan mobilnya di depan kantor tempat Sakura bekerja.

" _Aye Captain._ " Sakura melakukan hormat seperti seorang tentara. "Sampai jumpa." Sakura mencium pipi Gaara, sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Ia tau Gaara mencintainya tapi pemuda itu menjaga batasan mereka sebagai seorang sahabat karena itu ia akan menghapus batas itu. Ia mulai bisa menerima perasaan pemuda itu meskipun belum sepenuhnya ia bisa membuka hatinya untuk Gaara.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara dan memasuki kantor tempatnya akan bekerja, ia bertanya pada seorang resepsionis di mana ruangan kerjanya dan seorang gadis bernama Yakumo mengantarkannya ke lantai tiga. Dalam ruangan itu terdapat enam kubikel yang saling berhadapan dan dua buah meja kerja yang terpisah. Sudah ada tiga orang yang mengisi kubikel mereka semua menatap Sakura yang baru memasuki ruangan membuatnya canggung karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Yuhi- _san_ , ada karyawan baru hari ini." Yakumo berbicara pada wanita berambut hitam bergelombang dengan mata rubby.

"Ah ya aku sudah mendengar akan ada yang menggantikan Sizuka hari ini." Wanita cantik itu mendekati Sakura ia memperhatikan Sakura dari atas ke bawah lalu kembali ke atas.

Sakura ikut memperhatikan penampilannya mungkin saja ada yang salah, kemeja berwarna biru muda dan rok rample berwarna hitam serta sepatu dengan hak lima senti berwarna hitam dengan aplikasi pita. Menututnya tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya tapi kenapa wanita itu menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku permisi Yuhi- _san_." Yakumo pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Siapa nama mu?"

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura menjawab dengan gugup.

"Kau membuatnya takut Kurenai." Seorang pria dengan mata besar terkekeh kecil.

"Sakura ke marilah meja mu di sebelah ku." Seorang wanita yang lebih muda berambut pirang memakai kaca mata melambaikan tangannya. Sakura membungkuk pada Kurenai dan berjalan ke arah kubikel miliknya.

"Namaku Shiho." wanita berambut pirang tersenyum manis. "Kau terlihat seperti anak anak berapa umurmu?"

"Apa kau melamar menggunakan ijazah milik kakakmu, kau menipu perusahaan?" Kurenai bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Tidak, aku melamar dengan ijazah ku sendiri. Umur ku dua puluh satu tahun dan aku baru saja lulus." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan. "Lagi pula aku anak tunggal."

"Jangan hiraukan wanita menyebalkan itu Sakura chan dia hanya iri karena kau masih sangat muda sedangkan dia sudah terlalu tua untuk melajang." Sakura merasakan seseorang merangkul bahunya. Seorang pemuda tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Namaku Morino Idate umur dua puluh lima tahun, bagaimana jika kita pergi karaoke setelah pulang kerja?" Idate mengedipkan matanya.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan pemuda berambut coklat. Idate yang menyadari ketidaknyamanan Sakura memilih untuk dudu di samping Kurenai, kubikel miliknya berhadapan dengan Sakura. Shiho menjelaskan pekerjaan yang harus di kerjakan Sakura bahkan Kurenai yang awalnya terlihat ketuspun ikut membantu menjelaskan.

Seorang pria berambut perak dengan wajah malas memakai masker memasuki ruangan dengan sebuah buku bersampul oranye di tangannya. Sakura kagum bagaimana pria itu bisa membaca sambil berjalan tanpa menabrak.

"Oi Kakashi berhentilah membaca sambil berjalan." Kurenai menasehati pria perak itu.

"Dia bukannya membaca sambil berjalan tapi berjalan sembari membaca." Idate menanggapi Kurenai.

"Jika kau punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol sebaiknya kau selesaikan laporan mu." Kakashi memukul Idate dengan buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Kau siapa?" Kakashi menatap Sakura.

"Dia pengganti Sizuka." Shiho menjelaskan.

"Aa, bekerja keraslah jika tidak aku akan menendang mu keluar." Kakashi tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Sakura tersenyum canggung pada Kakashi.

Mobil audy berwarna merah metalik itu memelankan lajunya dan berhenti di depan gedung tempat Sakura bekerja, Gaara melihat Sakura sedang berjalan di lobi dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan gadis berambut pirang. Pemuda dengan tato "Ai" di dahinya itu bersandar pada pintu mobil.

" _Ne_ Sakura bagaimana kalau kita pergi karaoke sebagai perayaan kau bergabung di divisi kami?" Tawar Idate.

"Benar Sakura. Dengan begitu kau bisa akrab dengan yang lain." Shiho menyetujui ide Idate.

" _Gomene_ aku tidak bisa, otsukare sama." Sakura membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan mendahului mereka saat netra nya menangkap siluet tubuh Gaara. Ia menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeluknya.

"Bagaimana hari pertama mu?" Gaara membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Sangat melelahkan." Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Saki, orang-orang melihat kita." Gaara mencoba memberitahu Sakura jika mereka sedang menjadi pusat perhatian, semua orang yang keluar dari gedung melihat ke arah mereka.

"Kau malu di peluk oleh ku?" Sakura merajuk.

"Ayo kita pulang, kau boleh memelukku sepuasmu nanti." Gaara melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan mendorong gadis itu pelan memasuki mobil.

"Sial, kekasih Sakura sangat keren." Idate mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kenyataan memang menyakitkan, sebaiknya kau menyerah. Dia Rei Gaara CEO Sabaku inc." Shiho memberitahu Idate ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda merah itu belum lama ini. Idate semakin frustasi mengetahui identitas saingannya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu benar-benar melakukan apa yang di katakan oleh Gaara ia bergelung di pangkuan pemuda merah itu seperti anak kucing. Bahkan Sakura mengacuhkan Shikadai yang sejak tadi menggerutu karena ia memonopoli paman kesayangannya itu membuatnya tidak bisa bermain shogi. Gadis musim semi menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Shikadai membuat bocah tujuh tahun itu semakin kesal dan mengadu pada ibunya yang hanya di tanggapi dengan tawa kecil.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Angin musim gugur sudah mulai menerbangkan daun daun kering, warna merah mendominasi daun pohon momiji mengingatkannya pada pemuda dengan tato "Ai" di dahinya sudah seminggu ia pergi ke Kiri untuk mengecek proyek yang sedang di tangani Shikamaru. Dia merindukan pemuda merah itu, Sakura meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu lalu mengirimkannya kepada Gaara dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi teman-temannya memperhatikannya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Shiho yang penasaran kenapa gadis ini terus menerus menghela nafas dan terlihat tidak bersemangat akhirnya bertanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Kau menghela nafas berkali-kali seperti orang putus asa." Kurenai menambahkan.

Benarkah dirinya terlihat seperti itu, bahkan ia sendiri tidak menyadari jika ia menghela nafas seperti orang putus asa.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kekasih merah mu itu?" Shiho bertanya menggoda. "Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak melihatnya menjemputmu."

"Dia sedang ada pekerjaan di Kiri ga kure."

"Woah jadi kau galau karena merindukannya eh?" Shiho menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu memalingkan wajahnya yang merona malu. Semua orang menatapnya karena Shiho mengatakannya dengan keras bahkan bos meraka Hatake Kakashi menatapnya dengan tatapan mengantuk yang mengintimidasi.

"Teruslah mengobrol dan aku akan memotong gaji kalian." Kakashi berkata dengan nada datar membuat semua anak buahnya kembali fokus bekerja.

Gaara sedang mendengarkan presentasi dari salah satu karyawan perusahaan Mizu corp ketika ponselnya bergetar, diam diam ia membuka pesan dari Sakura.

 _Aitakata_.

Gaara tersenyum membaca pesan dari gadis musim semi nya, hubungannya dengan Sakura sudah semakin dekat ia merasa jika Sakura telah menerimanya tapi sang gadis tidak mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya. Gaara kembali fokus pada presentasi yang sedang berlangsung. Ia tidak membalas pesan dari Sakura.

Sakura menatap kesal benda persegi yang ada di tangannya Gaara tidak membalas pesan nya, pemuda merah itu mengabaikannya. Gadis musim semi itu menatap keluar jendela kantor daun daun pohon momiji bergoyang-goyang di tiup angin, Sakura kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada komputernya ia benci daun momiji yang berwarna merah karena itu mengingatkan dirinya pada pemuda bertato "Ai" ia benar-benar membenci warna merah. Tapi ia juga merindukannya panda merah kesayangannya, mungkin pemuda itu sedang sibuk mengingat banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan di sana.

Satu cup ramen menjadi pilihannya untuk makan siang ia sangat malas jika harus turun ke kafetaria, Sakura memilih memakan rame nya di pantry sendirian ia kesal pada Shiho yang terus menggoda nya gadis pirang itu benar-benar mirip dengan Ino. Apa semua gadis berambut pirang memiliki sifat menyebalkan seperti mereka. Sakura mengaduk ramennya malas ia lapar tapi ia lebih menginginkan balasan pesan dari Gaara hingga ponsel nya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk, nama Gaara tertera pada layar ponsel nya membuat hatinya terlonjak senang.

" _Moshi moshi!._ " Sakura menjawab teleponnya dengan semangat, ia mendengar kekehan dari seberang.

 _"Moshi moshi, kau sudah makan siang? "_

"Ung, aku sedang makan siang. Kenapa tidak membalas pesan ku?"

 _"Aa, aku sedang rapat. Aku akan pulang malam ini."_

"Ung, aku merindukanmu."

 _"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, jaa."_

" _Jaa_."

.

.

o0o

.

.

Siang ini seharusnya ia sedang bersantai membaca novel yang baru ia beli kemarin sembari menikmati permen kayu manis yang Gaara bawa dari Kiri kemarin tapi Temari tiba-tiba saja menyeretnya ke mari meninggalkan novel dan permen nya. Wanita dengan satu anak itu mengajaknya pergi ke spa dan disinilah ia berakhir terbaring dengan seorang wanita muda yang sedang memijat tubuhnya. Ia belum sempat berbincang dengan Gaara, pemuda merah itu menghilang sejak pagi padahal ini hari libur tidak mungkin ia pergi ke kantor.

" _Nee chan,_ kemana Gaara pergi? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi?" Sakura menatap wanita pirang yang berbaring di seberang nya.

"Ia menemui klien." Temari menjawab tanpa membuka matanya yang terpejam.

"Dia menemui klien di akhir pekan?" Nada suara Sakura terdengar penasaran.

"Entahlah, Mei _san_ menelepon nya dan Gaara pergi untuk menemuinya." Temari penasaran bagaimana reaksi gadis musim semi jika ia tahu jika adiknya dekat dengan seorang wanita.

Sakura mengkernyitkan alisnya heran tidak biasanya Gaara bertemu klien diluar hari dan jam kerja, apa orang ini sangat penting kenapa wanita bernama Mei ini terlihat sangat spesial bagi Gaara. Ia harus mencari tahu dan menelefon Gaara adalah satu-satunya pilihan, tapi bagaimana jika Gaara sedang rapat dengan si Mei ini dan ia akan marah karena dirinya mengganggu rapat mereka. Tunggu kenapa ia harus khawatir jika Gaara memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang bernama Mei jika pemuda itu mencintai dirinya, tapi bahkan mereka tidak memilki ikatan apa pun ia belum menerima perasaan Gaara.

 _Sampai kapan kau membuatnya menunggu? Gadis di dunia ini bukan cuma dirimu, akan ada saat dimana Gaara bertemu dengan seseorang yang mencintainya bukan hal tidak mungkin dia akan berpaling darimu._

Sakura meremas bantal gemas dan membenamkan wajahnya, kenapa di saat seperti ini ia justru teringat kata-kata ibunya dan rasanya benar-benar menohok hatinya.

Temari tidak mendengar tanggapan dari Sakura karena itu ia membuka matanya dan dia mendapati si gadis musim semi dengan wajah serius entah apa yang sedang di fikirkannya tapi sepertinya itu ada hubungannya dengan adik merah nya.

" _Ano_ , apakah ini masih lama? Aku harus menelefon seseorang." Sakura bertanya pada wanita yang sedang melulur tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa menelefonnya sekarang jika kau mau. Ini akan menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu."

" _Souka_ , aku rasa sebaiknya aku menelefon setelah selesai." Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewa nya membuat Temari terkekeh geli.

Sakura menatap wanita berambut pirang itu heran, Temari hanya mengangkat bahunya dan memalingkan wajah. Si gadis pink hanya berharap semua ini segera selesai agar ia bisa menelepon Gaara.

"Jika pembicaraan mu sangat pribadi kau bisa mengirimkan pesan atau _email_ , tidak perlu menunggu treatment kita selesai Sakura." Temari tersenyum manis pada Sakura.

Gadis musim semi menepuk dahinya keras, betapa bodoh nya ia tidak berfikir untuk mengirim pesan pada Gaara. Paling tidak pemuda itu bisa membaca pesannya meskipun mungkin dia sedang berada dalam rapat. Sakura meraih ponsel pintar nya dan mulai mengetik.

 _Gaara, kau ada di mana?_

Pesan telah terkirim sejak lima belas menit yang lalu tapi ia belum juga mendapatkan balasan padahal pemuda dengan tato "Ai" sudah membacanya. Sakura mulai gelisah karena Gaara tidak membalas pesan nya.

 _Apa kau sudah makan siang? Jam berapa kau akan pulang? Aku menunggumu._

Sakura memukul kepalanya sendiri, apa apaan dengan pesan yang baru saja ia kirimkan i. Dia terlihat seperti seorang istri yang sedang menunggu suaminya pulang, Sakura menghentakkan kakinya pada ranjang tempatnya berbaring membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut dan menatapnya heran.

" _Baka baka baka_." Sakura memekik kecil suaranya tertahan karena ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" Temari penasaran dengan tingkah si gadis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _Ne san._ " Sakura tertawa canggung, dan memalingkan wajah.

Di dalam hati Temari bersorak kegirangan karena Sakura termakan umpan nya, sebenarnya yang Gaara temui adalah Choujuro asisten Mei Terumi pemilik perusahaan Mizu. Ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu pada adik nya dan sepertinya ia tidak perlu khawatir jika Sakura hanya menjadikan Gaara sebagai pelarian seperti yang dikatakan Pakura. Sejak kecil mereka memang tidak dekat adiknya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama paman mereka dan setelah ia menikah Gaara lebih dekat dengan Shikamaru, terkadang ia merasa iri saat melihat adik dan suaminya membicarakan hal-hal pribadi tentang perasaan pemuda itu.

Sudah panggilan kelima yang di lakukan Sakura tapi Gaara tak kunjung menjawab, ia segera berlari ke toilet saat selesai di lulur hanya untuk menelepon pemuda merah yang entah sedang berada di mana tapi ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena sejak tadi panggilannya selalu berakhir di voice mail. Rasanya ia ingin sekali melemparkan ponselnya tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ia benar-benar kesal pada pemuda merah itu.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Getaran ponsel membuat Gaara menghentikan aktifitasnya, Kakaknya Temari mengirimkan pesan.

 _Jangan membalas pesan ataupun mengangka telepon dari Sakura._

Gaara tersenyum kecil membaca pesan dari kakak nya, sejak pulang dari Kiri gakure ia belum berbicara dengan Sakura. Bahkan pagi ini ia tidak ikut sarapan bersama karena asisten kliennya menghubunginya dan meminta bertemu. Ia berencana mengajak Sakura makan malam, pemuda dengan tato "Ai" di dahinya menatap kolam yang sedang di hias oleh beberapa karyawan restoran mereka tampak sibuk meletakan bunga dan lilin di mangkuk plastik agar dapat mengapung di atas kolam. Ponselnya kembali bergetar dan nama sakura muncul sebagai pengirim pesan.

 _Gaara kau ada di mana?_

Pemuda bersurai merah itu kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas nya. Ia membayangkan wajah cemberut Sakura karena ia tidak membalas pesan nya, Gaara terkekeh geli mengingat bagaimana mana gadis itu akan menggembungkan pipinya ketika ia merasa kesal dan akan mempoutkan bibirnya saat merajuk. Kopi di mejanya sudah mendingin tapi ia masih belum beranjak dari sana, ia menyukai pemandangan dari balkon restoran ini dan dia yakin jika Sakura juga akan menyukainya.

Pesan kedua dari Sakura ia terima saat dirinya beranjak pergi dari restoran ia melihat para pelayan sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, beberapa pelayan tersenyum padanya dan di balas dengan senyum tipis oleh pemuda itu. Gaara tidak bisa menahan senyum saat membaca pesan kedua dari gadis musim semi.

 _Apa kau sudah makan siang? Jam berapa kau akan pulang? Aku menunggumu_.

Rumahnya terlihat sepi ia melihat Kakak iparnya sedang bermain _shogi_ dengan putra semata wayangnya, Shikadai tampaknya kesulitan menghadapi sang Ayah yang memang jenius dan terkadang tidak pandang bulu siapa yang menjadi lawannya ia akan bermain dengan semua strategi yang sulit di kalahkan. Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur ponselnya berdering tapi ia mengabaikannya, Sakura menelepon sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia tidak tau kenapa Kakaknya melarangnya melakukan kontak dengan Sakura.

Mata jade itu menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya pukul lima sore, mungkin Kakak perempuannya dan Sakura sudah selesai melakukan perawatan. Pemuda itu memilih untuk membersihkan dirinya ia akan menjemput Sakura dan kakak perempuannya.

Sakura merasakan _mood_ nya benar-benar buruk, Gaara masih tidak membalas pesan yang ia kirimkan. Sebenarnya ada dimana dan sedang apa pemuda itu kenapa ia tidak menjawab telepon darinya. Ia ingin segera pulang dan memastikan apakah si pemuda merah ada di rumah atau tidak tapi Temari mengajaknya ke salon kecantikan dan memberinya sebuah gaun berwarna merah marun membuatnya ingat dengan warna rambut Gaara dan itu membuat , _mood_ nya semakin buruk.

Mata sewarna madu itu bukan nya tidak menangkap gerakan gerakan gelisah dari sang objek bahkan ia mendengar gerutuan keluar dari bibir si gadis merah muda, dan itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Temari. Wanita cantik itu menatap kagum pantulan wajah Sakura di cermin sang gadis yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan riasan wajah natural dan rambut sebahu yang di biarkan terurai. Ia tidak sabar melihat reaksi Adik laki-lakinya saat melihat Sakura nanti, seharusnya dia sampai sebentar lagi mengingat ia mengirimkan pesan sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu.

" _Ano_ Temari nee kenapa kau menyuruhku memakai gaun ini, apa kita akan menghadiri suatu acara?" Sakura bertanya penasaran saat Temari memberinya sepatu berwarna senada dengan gaun yang ia pakai.

"Bukan kita tapi kau." Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum manis.

"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan raut wajah bingung ia menatap Temari seolah meminta penjelasan.

Temari terkekeh geli melihat kebingungan yang Sakura rasakan, tentu saja gadis itu kebingungan mengingat ia tidak memberi tahu jika Adik laki-lakinya akan mengajak sang gadis musim semi makan malam.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." Temari membungkukan badan dan berbisik. "Dengarkan kata hatimu."

Pemuda dengan tato "Ai" di dahinya memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah salon kecantikan dengan bangunan bergaya klasik, jadenya menangkap siluet dua orang dengan warna rambut berbeda duduk di sofa lobi, matanya hanya fokus pada satu objek dengan surai pink sebahu yang terlihat begitu bersinar di bawah lampu kristal sang objek tidak menyadari tatapan memuja dari pemuda yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya mata seindah emerald masih sibuk menatap layar ponsel menunggu benda berwarna rose gold itu berdering membawa pesan ataupun sebuah panggilan telepon. Sang gadis menggembungkan pipinya menandakan ia merasa kesal.

"Sakura." Suara bass menyapa indera pendengarannya, ia menoleh mencari asal suara dan mendapati sepasang jade menatapnya intens.

Bukannya merasa senang karena pemuda yang terus menerus berada di dalam pikiran nya kini ada di hadapan nya gadis musim semi itu justru memalingkan wajahnya. Rasa kesal membuatnya ingin meledak, jika saja ini bukan tempat umum ia pasti sudah menerjang pemuda itu dengan pukulan untuk melampiaskan semua rasa kesal nya.

Temari yang melihat Sakura merajuk tidak dapat lagi menahan tawanya, pemuda yang masih berdiri itu menaikan alisnya bingung melihat kedua perempuan yang masih duduk. Gaara memilih mendekati keduanya, Sakura masih memalingkan wajahnya dan tangannya meremas kencang ponsel di dalam genggamnya dan kakak perempuannya belum juga berhenti tertawa.

"Sakura, ada apa? Kau marah padaku?" Gaara berdiri di hadapan gadis musim semi.

Sebuah tatapan tajam menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang pemuda itu lontarkan seolah-olah mengerti arti tatapan mata sang gadis Gaara menghela nafas lelah, tawa riang Kakak perempuannya masih bergema nyaring di indera pendengarannya. Sekarang ia benar-benar mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi meskipun ia tidak tau pasti apa yang kakaknya lakukan pada Sakura, mengingat ia tidak membalas maupun menjawab panggilan telepon darinya itu menjadi salah satu alasan gadis itu merajuk.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak membalas pesan mu, aku-"

"Kau sibuk dengan wanita bernama Mei." Sakura memotong kata-kata Gaara dengan sinis.

"Apa? Mei? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Gaara menatap Sakura bingung, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang gadis itu katakan.

"Kau kira aku tidak tau kau seharian ini berkencan dengan Mei pemilik Mizu _group_ , karena itu kau mengabaikan ku." Sakura berdiri berhadapan dengan Gaara mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

Derai tawa Temari semakin keras menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan menyaksikan drama picisan secara langsung.

Gaara menatap tajam kakak perempuannya yang kini memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Sakura, apa pun yang _Nee san_ katakan dia hanya ingin menjahilimu. Aku tidak bertemu dengan Terumi _san_ tapi asistennya Choujuro." Gaara mencoba menjelaskan dengan lembut kepada Sakura. Ia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu semakin marah.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya ia mencoba mencerna kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan pemuda merah itu. Gadis musim semi mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita cantik yang masih duduk di sofa dengan tawa terus mengalun dari bibir tipis nya.

 _"Nee chan_ , apa itu benar? Kau menjahiliku?" Sakura mencari kebenaran ucapan pemuda bersurai merah pada wanita itu.

"Haha... Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini." Temari beranjak dari sofa, "aku tidak tau siapa yang menjadi perwakilan perusahaan Mizu dan yah aku menyuruh adikku untuk tidak melakukan kontak denganmu."

"Nee san kau sangat menyebalkan." Sakura mempoutkan bibirnya, Temari terkekeh pelan.

"Semoga malam kalian menyenangkan." Temari melambaikan tangan dan berjalan keluar, di parkiran Shikamaru bersandar di pintu mobil dan Shikadai menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Ayo kita pergi." Gaara meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggam nya lembut. Sakura tersenyum melihat tangan mereka yang bertautan.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Temaram lampu jalanan menjadi pemandangan menarik bagi Sakura, ia merasa malu pada Gaara karena marah tanpa alasan pada pemuda itu. Itulah kenapa ia memilih menatap lampu jalanan dibandingkan mengobrol dengan pemuda itu walaupun sebenarnya ia penasaran kemana mereka akan pergi mengingat mereka memakai pakaian semi formal.

Laju mobil perlahan melambat dan berhenti di depan sebuah restoran Italia, Gadis musim semi itu tersenyum ia ingat Gaara berjanji padanya bahwa pemuda itu akan mengajaknya makan malam di sini setelah ia pulang dari Kiri gakure dan pemuda merah itu menepati nya.

Gaara membukakan pintu untuknya dan mengulurkan tangan membantunya turun dari mobil, mereka memasuki restoran dan berjalan terus menaiki tangga hingga mereka sampai pada balkon yang di hiasi dengan banyak lilin dan bunga mawar berwarna pink, serta sebuah meja di dekat pagar balkon dengan boneka beruang berwarna pink dan sebuket besar mawar merah di atasnya.

"Gaara, kau menyiapkan semua ini untuk ku?" Gelenyar hangat mengisi rongga dada nya, ia merasakan genggaman di tangannya semakin mengerat.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat sangat menyukainya, _arigato_." Sakura tidak pernah menyangka jika pemuda yang telah ia anggap sebagai sahabat sekaligus saudaranya bisa begitu romantis.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Gaara membawa Sakura ke meja dan ia menarik kan kursi untuk gadis itu duduk.

Seorang pelayan membawakan makanan yang telah Gaara pesan sebelum ia dan Sakura datang, mereka makan dengan tenang entah kenapa Sakura merasa tidak ingin merusak momen romantis mereka dengan kecerewetan yang biasa ia lakukan saat makan di rumah.

Hembusan angin membawa semerbak harum bunga mawar menyapa indera penciuman Sakura. Ia menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya segelas wine menemani mereka.

"Sakura aku tidak tahu apakah ini waktu yang tepat, hanya saja aku tidak bisa menunggumu lebih dari ini." Gaara menyentuh tangan Sakura dan meremas nya.

Sakura merasakan jantung nya berhenti berdetak, apakah Gaara baru saja mengatakan jika ia menyerah untuk menunggunya, dia akan meninggalkan dirinya, mungkin kah perkataan Ibunya benar dan pemuda itu telah menemukan perempuan yang mencintai nya dengan sangat tulus seperti pemuda itu mencintai dirinya. Matanya terasa basah dan nafasnya terasa berat begitu banyak pertanyaan di benak nya yang ingin ia ucapkan tapi lidahnya terasa kelu ia takut dengan jawaban yang mungkin akan ia terima. Kenapa di saat ia mulai bis menerima pemuda itu dia justru menyerah.

Gaara meraih tangannya dan membantunya berdiri, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ia tidak ingin pemuda itu melihatnya menangis. Apa pun yang menjadi keputusan pemuda itu ia harus menerimanya bukankah selama ini ia sudah terlalu banyak melukai hatinya sudah sepantasnya ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan nya.

"Ke marilah," Gaara membawanya ke tepi balkaon. "Lihat lah." Gaara menunjuk pada kolam di taman restoran.

Sakura menutup mulutnya menahan isakan air mata sudah membasahi pipinya, ia tidak pernah menyangka Gaara akan melakukan semua ini untuk nya. Pandangannya memburam karena air mata tapi itu seolah tidak menjadi penghalang dirinya untuk membaca tulisan yang di susun menggunakan lilin dan bunga di kolam.

 _Aishiteru Sakura_

 _Will you marry me?_

Gaara menghapus air mata Sakura, pemuda itu tersenyum sangat lembut, mengirimkan kehangatan untuk Sakura.

"Apa jawaban mu?" Gaara mengangkat tangan kirinya ada sebuah cincin dengan batu ruby terlihat cantik dalam sebuah kotak beludru.

Sakura mengangukan kepalanya. " _Yes, i will_." Sakura menerjang Gaara dengan sebuah pelukan.

Gaara membalas pelukan Sakura dengan erat senyum manis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sakura menerima lamarannya pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih tangan kiri Sakura ia memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis gadisnya.

" _Arigato_ Sakura." Gaara mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih pada mu, terimakasih karena sudah menjadi obat hatiku dan terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku."

Gaara memeluk Sakura dia sangat bersyukur karena gadis yang selama ini ia cintai menerima lamaran nya. Pemuda itu menundukan kepala dan mengecup bibir sewarna ceri milik gadis dalam pelukannya.

" _Aishiteru_ Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

A/n : halo reader san aku minta maaf karena update nya lama banget # di lempar sendal. Aku harap kalian ga mabok baca fic abal yg panjangnya ngalahin palu punya Warhammer titan ini, sebenernya ini pengen ku potong jadi dua tapi aku ga tau mau motong di mana hehe jadi ya beginilah hasilnya.

Terimakasih buat dukungannya buat yg riview, follow, n favorit fic ini kalian penyemangat ku buat lanjut nulis. Maaf ga bisa balas riview kalian tapi aku baca semuanya kok. Buat para silent reader juga terima kasih udah baca tolong tinggalin jejak kalian. N buat yg ga suka silahkan tinggalkan fic ini. Kritik n saran yg membangun aku terima dengan senang hati

 _RnR please_

 _Withlove,_

 _Ritsu_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Gaara**

 **Karin Uzumaki**

.

.

.

.

 **Genre Drama, Hurt/comfort, litle bit romance**

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING!!!!! Typo, AU!, Mainstream, DLDR!!!**

.

.

.

.

 _happy reading!!!!_

.

.

.

o0o

Senyum manis masih setia menghiasi bibir Wanita paruh baya bersurai pirang sebahu, doa-doanya telah di jawab oleh _Kami sama_ putrinya telah membuka hatinya dan melangkah maju. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyum sejak menerima telepon dari Sakura pagi ini, dengan persaan meluap ia berniat menemui Kakak iparnya untuk membagikan kabar bahagia yang ia terima.

Mebuki selalu khawatir jika Putrinya akan terjebak dengan cinta masa lalunya dan tidak dapat meraih kebahagian, ia tahu putrinya sangat mencintai Sasuke meski Pemuda itu telah mencampakkannya. Ia tidak tahu apa alasan Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura dan memilih menikahi mantan kekasihnya, padahal ia dapat merasakan perasaan tulus sang pemuda pada putri semata wayangnya bahkan ia selalu melihat cinta yang begitu besar terpancar dari _onyx_ yang selalu menatap tajam setiap orang tapi terlihat lembut dan teduh ketika menatap Sakura.

Pintu rumah keluarga Namikaze terbuka saat Mebuki sampai, ia melihat kakak iparnya sedang berbicara dengan wanita bersurai raven. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak bertemu dengan wanita itu sejak Sakura mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya.

" _Nee san_ " Mebuki menginterupsi obrolan Kakak iparnya dan Mikoto.

"Ah, Mebuki." Kushina tersenyum pada adik iparnya. "Masuklah."

Manik segelap malam itu menatap Mebuki canggung, ia ingat pertemuan terakhir mereka yang kurang menyenangkan. Wanita itu memintanya untuk tidak pernah menemui Sakura lagi demi kebaikan gadis merah muda yang sedang terbaring lemah. Mana mungkin ia bisa melupakan betapa rapuhnya Sakura saat ia bangun setelah tidak sadarkan diri selama dua puluh empat jam karena kehilangan banyak darah nama yang di panggil adalah putranya tapi pemuda itu tidak ada di sana dan setelahnya tidak ada satu patah katapun keluar dari bibir mungil itu, hanya tatapan kosong dan wajah sendu yang ia lihat saat mengunjunginya di rumah sakit. Ibu mana yang tidak sakit hati melihat putrinya menderita, dan Mebuki meminta padanya agar ia dan keluarganya tidak lagi menemui Sakura agar gadis itu tidak lagi mengingat putra mereka yang telah mematahkan hatinya. Dengan berat hati ia menerima keputusan Mebuki dan tidak pernah menemui sang gadis meski ia sangat ingin memeluk dan menenangkannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Mikoto _san_." Mebuki mencoba menghilangkan persaan canggung diantara mereka berdua.

"Ya, bagaimana kabarmu Mebuki _san_?" Mikoto tersenyum canggung pada Mebuki.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Mebuki tersenyum ramah.

"Kau membawa banyak bahan masakan apa kau ingin merayakan sesuatu?" Kushina menatap kantung yang penuh di kedua tangan Mebuki.

"Ah ya, Sakura sudah di terima bekerja karena itu aku ingin membuat ramen, apa _nee san_ keberatan?" Awalnya Mebuki ingin memberitahu kakak iparnya jika Sakura baru saja menerima lamaran Gaara tapi saat ia melihat Mikoto berada di sini ia mengurungkan niatnya dan malah mengatakan jika ia merayakan Sakura di terima bekerja.

"Sakura bekerja?" Tanpa sadar Mikoto bertanya."Maafkan aku." Mikoto menundukan wajahnya saat Mebuki menatapnya ia merasa malu karena ia tak memiliki hak untuk bertanya.

"Ya, Sakura sudah bekerja sekarang. Putriku sudah tumbuh dewasa." Mebuki tersenyum penuh rasa bangga seolah menunjukan pada Mikoto jika putrinya sudah terlepas dari jerat rantai masa lalu.

" _Yokata_ , aku senang mendengarnya jika Sakura baik-baik saja." Mikoto tersenyum dengan tulus, ia bersyukur karena gadis yang telah memberi warna di dalam hatinya telah melangkah maju.

" _Nee san_ aku akan mulai masak, aku sudah menelepon _nii san_ , Naruto dan Sara untuk makan siang di rumah."

"Tentu saja kau bisa menggunakan dapur sesukamu."

Mebuki meninggalkan ruang tamu, ia tersenyum pada Mikoto sebelum berlalu ke dapur.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, Mebuki _san_ membutuhkan bantuan mu di dapur." Mikoto meraih tasnya dan beranjak dari sofa.

" _Gomene_ , padahal kita jarang bertemu." Kushina terlihat menyesal.

"Tak apa, aku akan mengunjungi mu lagi nanti. _Jaa mata ne._ " Mikoto keluar dari rumah keluarga Namikaze, mendengar kabar Sakura ia teringat pada putranya ia merindukan Sasuke.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya Karin merasa lelah, sudah dua hari ia tidak berbicara dengan suami nya dan Sasuke lebih memilih tidur di sofa dibandingkan tidur di ranjang bersama sang istri. Entah apa yang harus dilakukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang semakin merenggang, rasa takut ditinggalkan semakin menggerogoti hatinya. Dia tidak ingin jika Sasuke pergi darinya karena hanya pemuda itu yang ia miliki saat ini.

Meja makan terlihat kosong meski jam telah menunjukan waktu untuk makan malam, rasanya percuma ia memasak karena Sasuke selalu pulang larut malam dan tidak pernah memakan makanan yang ia masak.

Mata bermanik _rubby_ itu menatap nanar foto pernikahan mereka yang tergantung membisu di dinding, ia terlihat sangat bahagia dengan senyuman yang terkembang tapi Sasuke terlihat sangat kaku padahal ia melihat suaminya selalu tersenyum ketika berfoto bersama gadis yang bahkan namanya tidak sudi ia sebut. Matanya terasa basah ia menangis tanpa sadar mengingat betapa dinginnya sikap Sasuke terhadap dirinya.

Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu melihat istrinya duduk di sofa memandang ke luar jendela. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah merayapi hatinya, Sasuke menghampiri istrinya yang masih tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Karin." Sasuke menyentuh bahu sang istri.

Karin menoleh saat merasakan sentuhan di bahunya dan seketika hatinya terasa tercabik melihat bekas lipstik di pipi suaminya.

"Apa kau sengaja melakukanya Sasuke?" Karin menatap suaminya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan karin dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Karin semakin terluka.

"Kau sengaja meninggalkan bekas lipstik di pipimu untuk kau tunjukan padaku." Dengan tangan bergetar Karin menyentuh pipi suaminya. "Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa yang kurang dariku?"

Tangan yang lebih besar menangkap pergelangan tangan yang lebih kecil, Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Karin pelan dan menatap datar istrinya.

"Ini bekas lipstik _Oka san_ , aku makan malam bersama keluargaku." Sasuke merasa marah karena Karin masih saja menuduhnya berselingkuh.

Karin mengepalkan tangan. "Kau memiliki waktu untuk makan malam bersama keluargamu tapi kau tidak ada waktu untuk makan bersamaku." Karin tersenyum getir.

Sasuke melihat luka terpancar di mata Karin, dia tau dia telah melukai gadis bermata _rubby_ di hadapannya tapi ia juga tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di hatinya setiap kali melihat Karin karena ia selalu melihat wajah terluka dan kecewa Sakura ketika ia mencampakkannya.

"Apa arti diriku untukmu Sasuke? Apa kau pernah memikirkan ku?"

Apa arti Karin untuknya Sasuke tidak pernah tahu, dulu ia hanya ingin agar gadis itu tidak merasa bersedih dan kesepian karena kehilangan orangtuanya dan ia merasa bertanggungjawab atas kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka. Bagaimana ia bisa memikirkannya jika bayangan wajah dengan mata _emerald_ terus memenuhi pikirannya membuat denyutan-denyutan nyeri merambati hatinya.

"Kenapa kau diam Sasuke? Apa kau masih memikirkan gadis itu dan berharap bisa kembali padanya dan meninggalkanku?" Tangisnya mulai pecah karena ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan beban di hatinya.

 _Ya aku selalu memikirkannya setiap saat dan aku selalu berharap bisa memutar waktu dan tidak pernah meninggalkan gadis yang aku cintai_. Ingin sekali Sasuke mengatakan semua itu tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukannya dan menyakiti hati Karin lebih dalam meski ia harus merasakan pisau di hatinya menancap semakin dalam.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku berjanji padamu." Sasuke memilih mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Karin dan memasuki ruang kerjanya di apartemen.

"Kau berkata tidak akan meninggalkanku tapi nyatanya kau meninggalkanku sendiri, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau melupakannya." Karin merosot duduk di lantai ia terisak menahan sesak di dadanya, jika saja dulu dia tidak pergi mungkin ia akan bahagia bersama Sasuke dan suaminya itu tidak perlu bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat ia benci. Haruno Sakura gadis itu yang membawa penderitaan untuknya gadis yang telah merebut kebahagiaan nya.

.

.

o0o

.

.

" _Sasuke kun lihat bagaimana penampilanku?" Sakura berputar dihadapan Sasuke, dengan gaya kekanakkan ia menekuk kedua siku tangannya dan satu kakinya sedikit terangkat lalu tersenyum lebar._

 _Sasuke terkekeh melihat kekasihnya tidak lebih tepatnya adalah tunangannya. Dengan lembut pemuda emo itu membelai surai pink milik gadisnya. Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari kekasihnya._ _"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Sasuke kun." Sekali lagi gadis bersurai pink berputar dihadapan kekasihnya._ _"Hn, Aprodhet akan malu bertemu denganmu saat ini." Sasuke tersenyum miring membuat gadisnya merona mendengar gombalan yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya._ _"Sasuke kun gombal." Sakura memekik dan berjalan meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih menyeringai, ia tidak mampu lagi menahan degupan jantungnya jika terus berada di dekat pemuda emo itu._ _"Kau akan tersesat jika berjalan sendirian." Sakura merasakan genggaman di pergelangan tangannya, ia mendapati kekasihnya berjalan di sampingnya lalu menautkan jari-jari mereka dan berjalan berdampingan._ _"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke kun."_

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu."_ _"Aku lebih mencintaimu."_ _"Aku yang paling mencintaimu dan selalu mencintaimu." Sasuke mengecup dahi lebar Sakura, membuat rona merah kembali mewarnai wajah sang gadis._

Sasuke merasakan dadanya sakit seolah ada tangan yang meremas organ di dalam rongga dadanya setiap kali ia mengingat kenangannya bersama gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Ia menatap foto mantan kekasihnya yang tersenyum lebar menatap kamera, ia mengambil foto itu saat _hanabi matsuri._ Sakura memakai kimono berwarna merah dengan corak bunga sakura.

Ia selalu berusaha melupakan semua kenangan tentangnya tapi kenangan itu seperti sungai yang terus mengalir membawa penyesalan yang semakin membuat dadanya sesak, Itachi benar jika ia akan menyesali keputusan yang telah dirinya ambil. Dan ia selalu berdoa pada _Kami sama_ agar ia mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Karin bukankah ia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan gadis itu, Sasuke mermas rambutnya dan meletakan kepalanya di atas meja kerja. Sasuke menatap nanar foto Sakura, ia masukan kembali foto itu kedalam laci meja kerjanya.

Ibunya mengatakan jika Sakura baik-baik saja saat ini dan gadis itu sekarang sudah bekerja, ia bisa melihat kekecewaan dan putus asa terpancar di mata Ibunya saat mengatakan jika orangtua Sakura melarang sang ibu untuk menemui gadis bersurai _soft pink_. Ia telah memutuskan hubungan yang terjalin diantara dua keluarga, bahkan menurut ibunya Kushina yang merupakan sahabat ibunya jadi sulit jika di ajak bertemu padahal wanita cantik itu satu-satunya sumber informasi tentang gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putrinya. Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah pada ibunya tapi ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan hubungan mereka seperti semula. Hanya berharap suatu saat nanti ia bisa memperbaiki semuanya.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sebuah koper tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kaki ranjang, Sakura tampak sibuk memilih pakaian di dalam lemari nya. Ia akan pulang ke Konoha bersama Gaara untuk merayakan ulang tahun kakak sepupunya, Saara menelepon nya jika mereka akan melakukan _barbeque_ dan ia tidak ingin melewatkan acara berkumpul bersama keluarga mengingat ia sekarang ini tinggal di Sana.

"Sakura." Sang gadis menghentikan kegiatannya memilih pakaian yg ingin ia bawa saat mendengar suara pemuda yang ia kenal memanggil namanya.

"Ung, ada apa Gaara?" Sakura menatap mata sewarna batu jade milik pemuda yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya.

"Untuk apa kau membawa banyak pakaian?" Gaara membuat gestur menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah koper yang hampir penuh dengan pakaian.

"Kita akan menginap selama tiga hari di Konoha, benarkan?" Sakura heran dengan pertanyaan Gaara yang secara tersirat melarangnya membawa banyak pakaian.

"Kau akan pulang ke rumah mu bukannya pergi berlibur."

Sakura menatap lekat Gaara berusaha mencerna perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda bertato " _Ai_ " di dahinya, _pulang ke rumah bukan berlibur_ artinya kembali kerumah orangtuanya dan ada banyak barang serta pakaian miliknya disana, ia menepuk dahinya bahkan jika tidak membawa sehelai pakaianpun akan ada banyak pakaian ganti untuknya.

"Kau benar, ada banyak pakaian milikku dirumah." Gadis bersurai soft pink itu kembali memasukan pakaiannya kedalam lemari.

Senyum lembut terkembang di bibir sang pemuda, mata dengan warna hampir serupa batu jadi itu tak lepas merantai gerak tubuh si gadis musim semi. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat netranya menangkap cincin bertakhtakan batu _rubby_ memeluk erat jari manis Sakura. Rasa hangat mengisi rongga dadanya.

Sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang membuat Sakura terkejut beban berat terasa dibahunya. Sakura mendapati Gaara memeluknya dan menyandarkan dahi bertato milik pemuda itu dibahu kecilnya. Ia menyentuh rambut Gaara dam membelainya lembut.

"Gaara, ada apa?" Suara lembut Sakura merambati indera pendengaran si pemuda.

"Sakura apa kau yakin dengan keputusan mu?" Gaara menyentuh tangan kiri Sakura dan dengan ibu jarinya ia mengusap cincin yang melingkari jari manis sang gadis.

"Kau meragukan ku?" Sakura tidak pernah menyangka Gaara akan meragukan keputusannya.

"Aku tau rasanya mencintai dan aku tau betapa sulitnya melupakan." Rengkuhan tangannya dipinggang Sakura semakin mengerat. Sakura memang sudah menerimanya tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu padanya.

"Aku memilih mu dan aku mohon percayalah padaku." Sakura memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Gaara, ia menyentuh pipi pemuda bersurai merah darah itu. Sakura dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya di mata Gaara, selama ini mata itu hanya tertuju padanya seorang.

Gaara melihat kesungguhan didalam mata Sakura, biarlah ia mempercayai gadis yang yang ia cintai meskipun sang gadis musim semi belum juga mengatakan bila ia mencintai dirinya. Mungkin Sakura masih membutuhkan waktu untuk melupakan Sasuke dan menerimanya.

Sakura berjinjit dan mengecup lembut bibir Gaara, pemuda dengan tato " _Ai_ " di dahinya itu menatap lurus pada manik emerald di hadapannya. Dengan berani ia menangkap bibir bawah si gadis dan menghisap pelan, Sakura tersenyum di sela ciuman manis mereka membuat Gaara semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya di leher Gaara sementara punggungnya semakin merapat dengan lemari karena dorongan dari pemuda di hadapan nya. Gaara semakin menekan tubuh Sakura, ia menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut sang gadis dan mulai membelit lidah yang lebih kecil. Sakura mengerang tertahan karena hampir kehabisan nafas, Gaara melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang gadis dan menggigit pelan kulit seputih susu yang terasa lembut di bibirnya.

"Ehem!." Suara seseorang menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hampir meremas dada Sakura, Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dari leher sang gadis.

Serempak Sakura dan Gaara menoleh ke arah asal suara, mereka mendapati Shikamaru berdiri dengan wajah malas di ambang pintu. Sakura mendorong pemuda yang merengkuh pinggangnya agar menjauh, wajahnya merona menyerupai warna rambut pemuda di hadapannya ia memalingkan wajah menahan malu. Sementara Gaara terlihat biasa saja meskipun tertangkap basah oleh kakak iparnya sedang mencumbu seorang gadis.

"Turunlah, makan malam sudah siap. Untunglah bukan Shikadai yg memanggil kalian. _Mendokusai_." Shikamaru berlalu dari kamar Sakura. "Tutup pintu jika ingin melanjutkannya."

Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru, Gaara menyeringai menanggapi saran kakak iparnya.

"Apa?" Sakura menatap tajam Gaara tapi rona merah masih menghiasi wajahnya karna perkataan pria berkuncir nanas.

"Bagaimana jika kita mendengarkan saran Shikamaru _nii_?" Gaara menggoda Sakura dengan mengedipkan matanya genit, membuat semburat merah di wajah sang gadis semakin pekat.

" _Baka echi!_ " Sakura memekik nyaring di sambut tawa renyah Gaara.

Sikhamaru yang sedang menuruni tangga menguap malas saat mendengar suara

Melengking milik gadis musim semi.

.

.

o0o

.

.

" _Otanjoubi omedeto Onii chan._ " Sakura memeluk Naruto erat bahkan ia bergelanyut di leher pria pirang itu.

"Uwaghh!! Kau mencekiku Sakura _chan_." Sakura terkikik riang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Omedetou Naruto._ " Gaara menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Naruto yang langsung di buka.

"Oi apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan sebagai kado ulang tahun?" Naruto memandang dua buah tiket dan _voucher_ liburan ke Kirigakure selama seminggu. Ia seperti menerima tiket bulan madu sebagai hadiah pernikahan daripada kado ulang tahun.

"Aku tidak tau mau memberimu hadiah apa." Gaara menjawab tak acuh.

"Hei Gaara ulang tahunku juga sebentar lagi. Kau harus memberiku hadiah perhiasan ya." Ino merequest hadiah pada Gaara.

"Aa, aku akan membelikannya." Ino _shock_ mendengar jawaban Gaara, ia tahu pemuda itu kaya tapi ia tidak menyangka jika Gaara akan mengabulkan permintannya.

"Hei Gaara, apa kau akan memberikan apapun yg diminta seorang gadis sebagai hadiah ulang tahun?" Ino bertanya penasaran.

"Tidak, karena kau sepupu Sakura jadi aku akan membelikan hadiah yang kau minta."

"Jadi karena Sakura." Ino terkekeh.

Awal musim gugur terasa hangat bagi keluarga Namikaze karena mereka dapat berkumpul mengingat gadis musim semi memilih untuk tinggal di Sana. Naruto dengan bodohnya menantang Gaara untuk berlomba siapa yang dapat membakar daging paling banyak, dan Sakura memilih menyemangati pemuda bertato " _Ai_ " di dahinya meskipun nyatanya sang pemuda sama sekali tidak menanggapi tantangan dari pemuda pirang yang dengan hebohnya membakar daging membuat Ino dan Sara memutar bola mata bersama melihat tingkah konyol Naruto.

"Aku heran kenapa kau mau menikahi pria bodoh sepertinya." Ino menunjuk Naruto yang sedang protes pada Sakura karena sang gadis mendukung Gaara.

"Aku khilaf saat itu, dan saat aku sadar semuanya sudah terlambat. Hidupku yang malang." Sara membuat wajah menderita membuat Ino tertawa dan menarik atensi Sakura dari dua orang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa Ino tertawa?" Sakura bertanya entah pada siapa tapi Naruto menanggapinya.

"Entahlah."

Baru saja Sakura ingin menghampiri sahabat sekaligus sepupu pirangnya tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat netranya menangkap beberapa orang dengan rambut yang nyaris serupa, Keluarga Uchiha. Seharusnya ia sudah menduga jika Pamannya pasti mengundang mereka mengingat sang kepala keluarga adalah sahabat pamannya dan mereka juga memiliki kerja sama dalam beberapa proyek pekerjaan. Sakura menghela napas lega saat tidak menemukan Uchiha yang tidak ingin ditemuinya walaupun kemungkinan pria Uchiha itu datang sangat besar karena ini ulang tahun sahabatnya. Mungkinkah Naruto sengaja tidak mengundangnya karena tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya, Sakura menatap Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto menatap balik adik sepupunya, dan ia mendapati keluarga Uchiha sedang berbincang dengan orangtuanya.

 _Apa kau mengundang Sasuke?_ Begitulah Naruto mengartikan tatapan Sakura.

"Aku mengundangnya juga, aku harap kau tidak keberatan." Naruto nyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahun mu, kau berhak mengundang siapapun." Sakura tersenyum meski dalam hati ia ragu jika dirinya siap bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata jade terus memperhatikan mereka dan mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. Gaara memilih tetap membakar daging di bandingkan menyapa keluarga Uchiha, ia pernah beberapa kali bertemu keluarga Uchiha di acara yang dibuat oleh keluarga Haruno maupun Uzumaki bahkan ia juga memiliki kerjasama dengan Uchiha corp tahun lalu dan Itachi yang memegang proyek itu.

"Gaara, ini jamur _matsutake_." Sakura meletakan jamur di meja.

"Aa, Sakura ini bukan _matsutake_ tapi _sitake_." Gaara mulai membakar jamur yang Sakura bawa.

"Apapun nama jamur itu aku tidak peduli." Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Sakura, apa kabar?" Suara lembut menggetarkan indra pendengaran Sakura.

Izumi tersenyum ramah pada gadis merah muda yang masih berdiri disisi Gaara.

"Izumi _nee_." Sakura sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui wanita cantik itu menghampirinya untuk menyapanya. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan istri Itachi itu.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik dan lebih dewasa." Sakura tersenyum canggung, ia tidak terlalu nyaman berada disekitar anggota keluarga Uchiha karena ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada mereka.

"Lama tidak bertemu Gaara _san_." Izumi menyapa Gaara yang masih sibuk membakar daging dan sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Izumi tahu jika Sakura dan Gaara sangat dekat, ia juga sadar jika pemuda itu menyimpan perasaan pada Sakura. Izumi ingat bagaimana pemuda itu berusaha menyembunyikan lukanya saat menghadiri pertunangan gadis yang ia cintai sepihak itu dengan adik iparnya dan saat adik iparnya meminta pemuda itu untuk menjaga jarak dari Sakura. Bagaimana hubungan mereka sekarang? Apa Sakura masih tidak menyadari perasaan pemuda itu? Ataukah dia sudah selangkah lebih maju mengingat Sakura sudah berpisah dengan Sasuke.

"Aa, lama tidak bertemu Uchiha _san_."

"Tehehe... tidak perlu seformal itu Gaara," Izumi tertawa geli. "Jika kau memanggilku Uchiha akan ada banyak orang yang menoleh padamu." Wanita berambut hitam itu membuat gestur menunjuk dengan dagunya pada suami dan mertuanya.

"Sakura terimalah." Izumi mengulurkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru dengan pita.

"Apa ini _nee chan_?" Sakura menatap bingung kotak yang di pegang Izumi.

"Ucapan selamat karena kau sudah diterima bekerja." Izumi meraih tangan Sakura dan meletakkan kotak itu di telapak tangan Sakura.

" _Nee chan_ aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Sakura mengulurkan kembali kotak itu pada Izumi.

"Ita _kun_ memesannya khusus untukmu, jadi terimalah sebagai hadiah dari kakakmu Sakura." Izumi menatap Sakura lembut. "Kami semua menyayangimu." Izumi berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Gaara.

Sakura merasakan hatinya menghangat tetapi juga perih, ia tau keluarga Uchiha menyayanginya tapi ia tidak bisa tetap menjalin hubungan dengan mereka seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa setelah semuanya itu.

"Saki." Gaara menyentuh bahu Sakura menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Sakura tersenyum pada pemuda dengan tato " _Ai_ " di dahinya.

"Aku ke _toilet_ sebentar." Gaara meminta Sai menggantikannya membakar daging.

Gaara menatap wajahnya di cermin, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan pembicaraan kekasihnya dengan sepupu sang gadis. Kekasih, bisakah ia menyebut gadis itu kekasihnya jika hingga saat ini ia belum memiliki hati Sakura sepenuhnya. Dia tahu bukan hal yang mudah membuat Sakura berpaling dari Sasuke tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka akan sesulit ini.

"Kau mau kemana jelek?" Sai bertanya pada Sakura saat melihat gadis itu beranjak pergi.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar panggilan sayang dari kekasih sahabatnya.

"Bukan urusanmu mahluk pucat!" Sakura meninggalkan Sai dan Ino yang terkekeh geli melihatnya.

Sakura memilih masuk ke rumah keluarga Uzumaki, tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata terus mengwasinya.

Gadis bersurai pink itu melihat Gaara sedang duduk di kursi meja makan dengan sekaleng bir di tangannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang di fikirkan pemuda itu, ia bilang ingin ketoilet tapi nyatanya dia malah minum disini.

"Gaara, kau sedang apa?" Sakura memanggil pemuda denagan tato " _Ai_ " di dahinya.

"Aa, aku haus." Gaara menujukan kaleng bir yang ia pegang pada Sakura.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Sakura menyentuh rahang pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada." Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berada disisi wajahnya.

Sakura membungkuk dan berbisik. "Bohong," lalu ngecup lembut bibir sang pemuda. Ia tahu ada yang sedang mengganggu fikiran Gaara oleh karena itu ia memilih merenung sendirian disini.

Gaara merasakan hangat dari bibir Sakura, ia meraih pinggang sang gadis dan mendudukkannya kepangkuannya. Menatap mata _emerald_ yang terlihat begitu teduh, mencoba mencari perasaan tersembunyi milik gadis itu. Masihkah pria itu ada dihatinya? Telah pudarkah cintanya pada pria itu? Gaara tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya. Ia mulai memajukan wajahnya dan mencumbu bibir beraroma buah ceri dihadapannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata menatap mereka penuh amarah dan rasa cemburu.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, ia segera merapikan dokumen yang berserakan di meja hari ini sahabatnya berulang tahun dan dia berencana untuk menghadirinya.

Sasuke melihat Orang tuanya sedang berbincang dengan Minato, dan matanya terpaku pada gadis bersurai pink yang sedang tertawa bersama gadis pirang dan pemuda berkulit putih pucat. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang, rasa rindu bergejolak dalam hatinya mengirimkan hasrat untuk memeluk gadis yang masih membelakanginya. Ia menyadari jika dirinya tidak dapat melakukan itu mengingat begitu dalam luka yang telah ia torehkan.

Kakinya melangkah begitu saja saat ia melihat Sakura memasuki rumah Naruto, ia mengikuti sang gadis seperti penguntit bodoh. Sasuke hanya berharap ia memiliki kesempatan berbicara dengan gadisnya hanya berdua. Gadisnya? Sasuke tertawa miris mengingat bagaimana ia menyebut Sakura sebagai gadisnya. Sasuke melihat Sakura berbelok ke arah ruang makan, apa yang sebenarnya dicari gadis itu Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Rasa panas menjalari sekujur tubuh Sasuke, apa yang ia lihat membuatnya merasa terbakar. Ia melihat Sakura duduk dipangkuan Gaara dan pemuda berambut merah yang ia benci itu tengah mencumbu sang gadis. Sejak dulu Sasuke tau jika Gaara mencintai Sakura dan pemuda merah itu selalu mencari alasan untuk bertemu kekasihnya yang sangat polos dan tidak peka dengan perasaan pemuda itu. Dia pasti sudah menerjang dan menghajar Gaara jika saja tidak ada tangan yang meremas pundaknya kuat untuk menahan agar ia tidak mendekati dua insan yang tengah bercumbu.

"Hentikan Sasuke." Suara datar Naruto menghentikan langkah Sasuke ia hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sakura berhak bahagia, kau jangan pernah mengganggunya." Naruto melihat sahabatnya datang dan mengikutinya saat tau Sasuke membuntuti adik sepupunya yang terlihat sedang mencari Gaara karena sebelumnya ia melihat pemuda berambut merah itu memasuki rumahnya.

"Hn." Sasuke memilih meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki tanpa mengucapkan selamat pada sahabatnya.

Dan ia berakhir di klub malam bersama teman semasa kuliahnya Jugo dan Suigetsu menenggak minuman beralkohol berharap menghilangkan bayangan laki-laki brengsek yang tengah mencumbu gadis musim semi miliknya.

"Sakura." Sasuke mulai meracau memanggil nama mantan tunangannya.

"Oi Sasuke berhenti minum kau sudah mabuk." Suigetsu mengingatkan temannya yang mencoba mengisi kembali gelasnya yang telah kosong.

"Tutup mulutmu Suigetsu!" Sasuke membentak temannya.

"Biarkan saja, sepertinya dia sedang patah hati." Juga mengingatkan Suigetsu untuk tidak mengganggu Sasuke yang masih terus mercau memanggil nama Sakura.

"Gah! Dia ini bodoh atau apa? Dia mencintai Sakura tapi menikahi Karin dan sekarang dia menangis memanggil Sakura seperti remaja puber yang patah hati." Suigetsu menatap jengkel Sasuke yang kini mulai minum langsung dari botolnya.

"Sasuke, dia pernah berjanji dimakam kedua orang tua Karin jika ia akan menjaganya selamanya."

"Cih, dia benar-benar bodoh. Memangnya menjaga harus dengan menikahinya? Dia bisa saja meminta orangtuanya untuk mengadopsi Karin kan."

"Entahlah, hanya Sasuke yang tahu alasannya." Jugo menatap iba Sasuke yang terlihat rapuh dan menyedihkan bahkan ia tidak seperti ini saat Karin meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jugo membantu Sasuke berdiri dan memapahnya keluar.

Karin terkejut saat mendapati suaminya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan sangat kacau. Jugo terpaksa menggendong Sasuke hingga keranjannya karena pria itu tertidur. Ia bersyukur karena Sasuke sudah tenang dia yakin Karin akan terluka jika mendengar Sasuke terus meracau betapa ia mencintai Sakura.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengantarnya pulang." Karin mengantar Jugo hingga pintu apartemennya.

"Karin, kau dan Sasuke..., lupakan saja." Jugo meninggalkan rasa penasaran dibenak Karin, apa yang sebenarnya pria itu ingin katakan. Mengingat dia adalah pria yang sangat pendiam dan jarang bicara.

Jugo menatap pantulan bayangannya di pintu _lift_. Hampir saja ia meminta Karin berpisah dengan Sasuke, ia memang tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatakan itu hanya saja ia merasa iba melihat keadaan temannya yang terlihat hancur.

Karin membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke ia berniat mengganti pakaian suaminya yang basah oleh keringat dan bau alkohol. Belum selesai ia melepas semua kancing baju Sasuke tangannya dicengkeram oleh pria itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"A-aku ha-hanya mencoba mengganti pakaianmu." Karin tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tehehe... kau terlihat manis saat sedang gugup." Karin terpana ini pertama kalinya ia memdengar Sasuke tertawa sejak mereka bertemu kembali. Selama ini Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis padanya dan baru saja ia mendengar Sasuke memujinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke tersenyum dan membelai wajah Karin. Ribuan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu memenuhi perut Karin mengirin gelenyar menyenangkan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Karin menjawab pernyataan cinta Sasuke melupakan aroma tidak menyenangkan dari mulut dan tubuh suaminya, mengabaikan kenyataan jika pria dihadapannya dalam keadaan mabuk.

Karin mersakan lumatan dibibirnya, ia membalas ciuman suaminya. Ia bahagia karena akhirnya ia dapat memiliki Sasuke, ia sangat yakin jika pria dalam dekapannya ini juga mencintainya. Mereka saling mencumbu memberi kenikmatan pada pasangnnya. Karin tidak dapat membendung rasa bahagianya yang membuncah ketika akhirnya mreka bersatu, membiarkan Sasuke memdominasinya untuk mengejar kenikmatannya hingga kalimat yang keluar dari mulut suaminya menghancurkan semua kebahiannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakurahhh." Seperti disiram air es semua gairahnya menghilang ia menatap nanar suaminya yang masih terus mengejar puncaknya dengan menyebut nama wanita lain, hatinya terasa kebas dan air mata menetes membasahi telinganya.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sasuke merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk bangun. Semalam ia pergi ke klub bersama Jugo dan Suigetsu ia lupa berapa banyak alkohol yang ia minum bahkan dirinya tidak tahu siapa yang mengantarnya pulang. Ia memilih untuk kembali tidur tanpa tau wanita yang berbaring di sisinya dalam keadaan terjaga menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Karin memilih untuk bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya.

Rasa pusing masih menderanya ketika ia membuka mata, ia merasa aneh ketika merasakan kulitnya langsung bersentuhan dengan selimut. Sasuke bertanya-tanya mengapa ia telanjang? Dan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak saat netranya menangkap bercak darah pada seprei. Perasaan bersalah menyergap hatinya.

"Kau sudah bangun." Karin muncul dari balik pintu.

"Karin, tentang semalam aku minta maaf. Aku dalam keadaan mabuk." Sasuke mencoba meminta maaf pada Karin ia meremas selimut.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Karena aku melakukan 'itu' padamu."

Karin mengepalkan tangannya, bagaimana bisa seorang suami meminta maaf pada istrinya setelah mereka bercinta. Apa arti dirinya bagi pria dihadapnnya sebenarnya.

"Siapa aku bagimu Sasuke?" Karin bertanya lirih.

"Kau istriku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah memperlakukan ku selayaknya seorang istri? Bahkan kau meminta maaf setelah kita bercinta seolah aku orang asing!" Karin berteriak histeris.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan nyalang Karin. Ia telah meyakiti perasaan wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya tapi ia juga tidak dapat membohongi hatinya jika ia mencintai Sakura bukan Karin.

"Maafkan aku Karin." Sasuke membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut dan beranjak ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Karin.

Kakinya terasa lemas dan tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya hingga ia jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar yang dingin. Ia meraung pilu merasakan sakit di rongga dadanya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 _Thanks for reading_ _ **RnR please**_

 _With love,_

 _Ritsu_

A/n : Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, kalian penyemangat disaat WB melanda hehe, maaf karena telat update selama ini q ngetik pake hp dan kemaren hp q rusak jadi semua draft ilang hiks hiks, q harus ngetik ulang dan semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan.

Buat para guest, please tulis nama kalian meskipun itu cuma satu huruf biar q ga bingung kerena terlalu banyak guest.

Buat para siders tunjukin eksistensi kalian dong, kan q juga pen kenalan ma kalian hehe

Balesan review

Guest : ini udah update ya,

Guest : ini udah lanjut ya, q update fic baru kan spesial buat ultah mama saku. Itu setaun sekali loh heheh

Guest : q malah pengen bikin Sasu lebih menderita lagi #di chidori sasuke. Q usahain update cepet ya.

Yuhu : Hai juga, selamat datang di ff absurd q heheh. Ini udah lanjut ya.

Hai, aku baru

guest : ini udah update

SleepyAsh2328 : ini udah lanjut ya, semoga bisa ngobatin rasa penasaran mu.

Guest : udah update ya.

Saskey Saki : ga usah sok deh palingan juga itu cuma sendal jepit doang hahaha

Q juga pengen punya suami kaya abang Gaara hihihi

Semoga disini SasuKarin udah cukup menderita ya.

Guest : udah update.

guest : q juga seneng bisa lanjut, iya pasti q lanjut sampe ending.

Guest : Sakura udah ga galau, udah cikup menderita belum sasukarinya. Kamu bilang untuk si guest kan kamu juga guest loh, kalo kamu di chap ini baca lagi tulis nama ya biar ga disebut si guest hehe

Luna : undangannya dalam proses cetak, baru nyampe ke sasu 2 chap lagi hihi

Guest : bentar lagi dia bakal minta balikan, tuh dia mulai sadar kalo dia cintanya ma Saku seorang hehe.

vi3 : ya itu cuma rasa bersalah yg sedikit ga logis, ayo kita kibarin bendera GaaraSaku.

kendall : makasih...ini udah update ya.

Kira - Chan : makasih udah suka, gaarasaku pasti bahagia kok. Buat sasukarin karma is eksis.

maroon : apanya yg jangan di potong hihihi

chrysant lie : halo juga, q juga kangen kamuuu~ #dilempar ke laut

Yg penting jangan tereak2 diluar rumah ya nanti dikira...#isi sendiri

GaaraSaku pasti bahagia kok hehe

Guest : cieh yg udah banyak makan asam garam kehidupan udah banyak pengalaman dalam segala hal, jadi penasaran waktu diputusin butuh waktu berapa lama buat move on.

Putus n batal nikah itu beda loh rasanya, kalo diputusin kita pasti pernah ngersain semua tapi batal nikah bukan cuma sakit tapi malu, temen q sampe depresi karena batal nikah dan dia sekarang ngidap skizofernia atau apalah q juga lupa namanya.

Cewe lemah, liat sakura nanti ya.

lala liliilii : ah makasih q emang sweet banget hihihi #diinjek

Ini lanjutannya jangan penasaran lagi ya hehe

CherrySand : ini udah lanjut ya.

banana : semoga suka moment gaarasaku di chap ini juga.

#jogedhulaa : iya nanti mereka nikah kok, q udah bayangin baby mereka kembar kaya Takuma n Kazuma dari anime babysitter gakuen.

gaara : biarlah Sasu menyesali keputusannya hehe

Uchiha Hunza : makasih sarannya, mungkin judulnya di ganti pas tamat sekalian ngeberisin typo dari chap awal.

Malah q pengen bikin sasu lebih menderita lagi hahaha #ketawa setan

ranisaannisa : kalo dipanjangin updatenya setaun sekali ya hihihi

Ah ternyata ada yg sado juga ya, bahagia liat sasu menderita haha

Tectona Grandis : ini emang GaaraSaku ko, kalo SasuKarin ha tau mau dibawa kemana hehe

ScarlateTheRedBlood : kembali kasih n makasih udah nunggu. Q emang sweet banget jadi ga usah diomongin lagi #ditendang

Ini udah lanjut ya..

 _see you next chap_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Gaara**

 **Karin Uzumaki**

.

.

.

.

 **Genre Drama, Hurt/comfort, litle bit romance**

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING!!!!! Typo, AU!, Mainstream, DLDR!!!**

.

.

.

.

 _happy reading!!!!_

.

.

.

o0o

Sudah tiga hari sejak pertengkaran mereka Sasuke tidak pernah pulang dan tidak dapat dihubungi, Karin menatap keluar jendela memandang langit yang dipenuhi semburat jingga. Rasa sakit itu tak kunjung hilang dan semakin terasa menusuk ketika suara Sasuke bergema dalam benaknya memanggil nama gadis yang ia benci. Tangannya meremas gorden berharap rasa sakitnya berkurang, dadanya terasa sesak membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit hiks...hiks." Karin meremas gorden makin erat.

Ia pikir jika Sasuke berada disisinya ia akan baik-baik saja tapi kenapa justru rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, mengapa ia tidak bahagia bersama Sasuke.

"Semua ini salah Sakura, gadis itu yang membuat hidupku menderita." Karin menghapus kasar air matanya. Ia selalu menyalahkan Sakura atas apa yang ia rasakan tanpa ia sadari betapa dirinya begitu egois.

Ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama pria yang dicintainya, ia tidak peduli meski seluruh dunia menentangnya akan terus mempertahankan pernikahannya. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk melepaskan Sasuke pergi Karin akan terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta Sasuke kembali meski ia harus menelan seribu jarum sekalipun.

Karin mencoba kembali menghubungi suaminya tapi tetap saja panggilan itu tak terhubung Sasuke mematikan ponselnya sedangkan sekertarisnya mengatakan jika Sasuke tidak datang ke kantor. Ia tidak tahu kemana suaminya pergi bahkan Jugo dan Suigetsu pun belum bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke sejak mereka minum bersama di klub malam dan dia tidak mungkin bertanya pada Naruto.

Karin membulatkan matanya ia merasa bodoh karena tidak segera menyadarinya. Wanita bersurai merah itu memakai coat miliknya dan bergegas keluar, jika ia tidak bisa menemukan suaminya di kantor maka hanya ada satu tempat yang suaminya tuju.

Sasuke memeluk boneka kelinci dengan aroma ceri itu erat, hatinya sakit mengingat kejadian di rumah Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu. Sakuranya sedang bercumbu dengan pemuda merah yang dibencinya, jika saja Naruto tidak menghentikannya ia pasti sudah menghajar pemuda itu. Tapi Naruto benar ia tidak berhak mengganggu Sakura, gadis itu berhak bahagia setelah semua yang terjadi. Hatinya terus memberontak untuk kembali merengkuh gadisnya kedalam pelukan hangat dan kembali merajut benang yang telah terputus dan pundaknya terasa semakin berat dengan Karin yang ada disisinya kini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengurangi beban di pundaknya. Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang dan keluar dari apartement yang dulu sempat ia tinggali bersama Karin.

Mata sekelam malam itu menatap rumah megah tempat ia tumbuh, rasa ragu menyergapnya ia takut jika dirinya memasuki kediaman orang tuanya Ayahnya mungkin saja akan mengusirnya tapi ia tahu hanya di sini ia akan mendapatkan ketenangan hati. Dengan ragu ia menekan klakson hingga seorang pria membuka gerbang untuknya, ia memantapkan hati untuk memasuki rumah yang telah ia tinggalkan beberapa bulan yang lalu dan menyisakan kenangan buruk akan pertemuan dengan sang Ayah. Kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri ruang tamu, ia tahu dimana keluarganya berada saat ini.

" _Oka san._ " Sasuke memanggil Ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk Ayahnya.

Semua orang yang duduk di meja makan menatapnya terkejut kecuali Ayahnya yang hanya menatapnya datar. Ia memang pernah datang dan makan malam bersama ibunya tapi saat itu Ayah dan Kakaknya sedang tidak ada di rumah karena itu Izumi dan Mikoto terkejut melihatnya datang saat Fugaku ada di rumah.

"Duduk dan makanlah." Suara datar Fugaku menerbitkan senyum di bibir Mikoto.

Ia pikir suaminya akan mengusir putra bungsunya ternyata dugaannya salah. Mikoto menyentuh pundak putranya yang masih berdiri dan menggiringnya untuk duduk.

Fugaku tahu putranya dalam keadaan tidak baik, ia terlihat kacau dengan kantung mata tebal. Dan laporan dari sekertaris Sasuke yang mengatakan jika putra bungsunya sudah dua hari tidak masuk kantor serta Karin yang terus menerus menelfon mencarinya membuatnya yakin terjadi sesuatu antara Sasuke dan istrinya itu.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, Sasuke terus menunduk memakan makananan hanya suara sumpit yang sesekali beradu dengan sisi mangkuk dan sesekali suara keponakannya yang merengek tidak ingin makan sayur.

"Aku selesai, terimakasih atas makanannya." Fugaku bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Aku di ruang kerja." Ujar Fugaku sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruang makan.

Sasuke tersenyum, Ayahnya mungkin adalah orang yang keras tapi ia memiliki hati yang lembut. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan anak-anaknya yang membutuhkannya. Sasuke segera menyusul Ayahnya.

Setelah mengetuk pintu Sasuke memasuki ruang kerja Ayahnya yang berada di lantai dua, sang ayah berdiri menghadap jendela membelakanginya menatap taman bunga yang dirawat Mikoto selama ini. Sengatan sakit mendera hatinya saat ia melihat foto yang terpajang di dinding ruang kerja, ia tidak pernah tahu jika Fugaku memajang fotonya dan Sakura saat bertunangan di sisi kanan foto pernikahan kedua orang tuanya sementara disisi kiri foto pernikahan Itachi.

"Aku terluka, rasanya begitu menyakitkan _Tou san._ " Sasuke membuka pembicaraan dengan Ayahnya.

"Itu jalan yang kau pilih sendiri, aku sudah mengingatkanmu sebelumnya." Suara Fugaku datar tapi ada nada sayang terselip di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak sanggup menanggungnya, aku tidak tahu akan seberat ini."

"Kau adalah laki-laki jadilah kuat dan hadapi semuanya, kau memilihnya sudah seharusnya kau membahagikannya. Terima dia dan lupakan Sakura." Kata-kata Ayahnya memukulnya telak, itu benar ia telah memilih Karin seharusnya ia menerima Karin dan membahagiakan wanita yang ada disisinya. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa membuat wanita itu bahagia jika hatinya sendiri terluka dan merana karena kehilangan cintanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, rasa cinta dan rindu ini membunuhku perlahan. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya meski aku telah mencoba, aku...aku sangat mencintai Sakura." Tanpa rasa malu ia mulai terisak di hadapan sang Ayah, pria yang mendidiknya dengan tegas selama ini.

Fugaku memeluk putranya ia dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang Sasuke rasakan. Ia tahu suatu saat nanti putranya akan menyesali perbuatannya tapi ia tidak menyangka akan melihat putranya hancur, bahkan ia tidak yakin dapat membantu putranya.

"Kau putra kebanggaanku, kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu. Berdamailah dengan hatimu dan lihat wanita yang ada disisimu." Dengan lembut Fugaku menepuk bahu putranya. "Istirahatlah di kamarmu, aku tahu kau tidak cukup tidur." Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Ayahnya meski hati kecilnya menyangkal untuk menyerah pada cintanya.

Mikoto hanya bisa menangis melihat Suami dan putranya, ia tidak pernah rela jika putranya bersama wanita itu ia hanya ingin Sakura yang menjadi menantunya. Ia menutup pintu ruang kerja suaminya dan masuk ke kamar putra bungsunya.

" _Oka san_." Sasuke tersenyum mendapati ibunya tengah merapikan tempat tidurnya.

"Sasuke." Mikoto menerjang putranya dan memeluknya erat. Ia menangis di dada putranya, putra kesayangannya tengah menderita dalam penyesalan ia terluka telah kehilangan cinta.

"Jangan pernah melepaskannya Sasuke, jangan pernah." Mikoto terisak, Sasuke mengusap lembut punggung wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Ia pikir semua orang akan memintanya melupakan Sakura seperti ayahnya ternyata ia salah ibunya ada disisinya, sejak dulu ibunya selalu mendukungnya membantunya mendapatkan segala yang diinginkannya meski sang ayah melarangnya.

"Tinggalkan wanita itu dan bawa gadis kesayangan ku kembali ke rumah ini." Mikoto mulai terisak dalam pelukan putranya.

Api hasrat yang semula meredup kembali berkobar seperti disiram bensin. Ia yang sempat terpengaruh ucapan Ayahnya mulai menyalakan api harapan untuk kembali mendapatkan gadis musim seminya dan mencoba untuk melepaskan wanita yang kini berada disisinya tanpa melukainya walaupun selama ini ia telah melukai dua hati tanpa ia sadari. Semuanya demi keegoisannya dan wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Karin berkali-kali menekan _password_ berusaha membuka pintu aparteman yang pernah ia tinggali bersama sang suami sebelum menikah tapi selalu gagal, Sasuke sudah menggantinya dan sialnya ia tidak memiliki kunci cadangan apartemen itu. Ia sangat kesal dan lelah sudah tiga jam ia menunggu suaminya membuka pintu tapi pintu itu tak pernah terbuka. Ia sangat yakin suaminya ada didalam karena ia sempat melihat sekertaris Sasuke keluar dari gedung apartemen ini.

Tangannya bergetar menahan hawa dingin ia berusaha mengeratkan mantelnya, Karin tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini membiarkannya kedinginan di luar dan tidak mau membukakan pintu. Senyum getir terparti di wajahnya yang memerah karena kedinginan.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sasuke telah memantapkan hatinya, ia akan menceraikan Karin. Meskipun nantinya istrinya itu tidak mau ia tidak akan peduli, katakanlah ia kejam pada wanita itu tapi ia tidak bisa bertahan dalam hubungan yang membuatnya menderita. Ia ingin hidup bahagia dan kebahagiannya adalah Sakura karena itu ia akan mengejar kebahagiannya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang tertidur di depan pintu apartemannya, matanya membulat saat helaian merah itu tertangkap oleh netranya. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Karin.

"Karin." Sasuke memanggil wanita yang tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

Dingin, itu yang Sasuke rasakan saat tangannya menyentuh tangan Karin, wajahnya pucat dengan bibir membiru. Dengan panik ia menggendong Karin yang bernafas dengan pelan. Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri karena telah membiarkan Karin berada di luar semalaman di cuaca dingin. Jika saja ia tidak melupakan ponselnya mungkin dia tidak akan melihat Karin dan wanita itu mungkin telah mati kedinginan.

Dengan kasar Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, istrinya terkena hipotermia rasa bersalah mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Haruskah ia meninggalkan wanita itu dalam keadaan seperti ini tapi hatinya terus medorongnya untuk mengejar kebahagiannya. Bisakah ia hidup bahagia bersama Karin seperti yang ayahnya katakan meskipun ia tidak mencintai istrinya.

Karin masih terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien, wajahnya sudah tak sepucat saat pertama kali dia ditemukan tapi ia masih belum sadarkan diri.

 _Kami sama apa yang harus ku lakukan?_ Sasuke berguman dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat lelah.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Tawa Sakura menggema di ruang keluarga Rei, Shikadai menatap datar layar tv dengan tulisan _game over_ sementara paman berambut merahnya tengah menduduki paha gadis berambut ping dan kedua tangannya menggelitiki pinggang Sakura. Bahkan ia tidak pernah bercanda seperti itu dengan ibunya ataupun ayahnya. Ia yakin ibunya akan lebih suka menjewer nya daripada menggelitikinya dan ayahnya ia hanya tahu urusan kantor dan jika Shikamaru punya waktu dia akan mengajaknya main _shogi_.

Shikadai menatap sebal pada Sakura yang tertawa semakin keras karena ulah tangan pamannya, awalnya Gaara sedang bermain PS dengan Shikadai tapi Sakura datang mengganggu mereka dan mulai menggoda pamannya. Seharusnya saat ini ia dan pamannya tengah melawan bos dari game RPG yang mereka mainkan bukannya bercanda dengan kepala gulali yang tengah tertawa karena geli sehingga ia bisa menyelesaikan game yang sudah ia mainkan bersama Gaara selama dua minggu.

"Ahahaha...hentikan...hahah...Gaara hentikannn..." Dengan susah payah Sakura berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Gaara dari pinggangnya, ia terus menggeliat berusaha melepaskan kukungan Gaara pada tubuhnya.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Gaara semakin gencar menggelitiki Sakura.

Nafas gadis itu mulai tersenggal wajahnya juga memerah ia terlalu lelah tertawa hingga perutnya terasa sakit.

"Gaara hentikan. Kau bisa membuat Sakura mengompol." Temari muncul dari dapur membawa napan berisi empat gelas jus jeruk dan kue.

Gaara membantu Sakura yang terlihat lemas duduk, ia benar-benar kelelahan karena tertawa. Mungkin saja ia akan pingsan jika Temari tidak menghentikan Gaara.

Temari menyerahkan segelas jus pada Sakura yang langsung habis diminum.

"Rasanya seperti mengikuti lari maraton." Sakura bersandar pada Gaara.

"Paman bagaimana dengan game kita?" Shikadai masih memegang konsol game.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti oke?" Gaara tersenyum lembut pada keponakannya.

Shikadai menatap kesal Sakura yang semakin menempel pada Gaara.

"Apa?" Sakura menatap heran Shikadai, "kau cemburu padaku karna pamanmu lebih memilihku?" Sakura tersenyum mengejek dan duduk dipangkuan Gaara.

Shikadai semakin merengut melihat tingkah Sakura, sejak ia datang gadis itu selalu memonopoli pamannya. Bahkan pamannya lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama sang gadis dibandingkan bermaain dengannya.

"Sakura, duduklah yang benar." Gaara mencoba menurunkan Sakura dari pangkuannya tapi gadis itu justru memeluk erat lehernya.

"Huwaa!! Gaara tidak mencintaiku lagi." Sakura merengek seperti anak kecil.

Temari yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kecil.

" _Ne_ Shikadai apa kau ingin duduk di pangkuan _Oka san_." Temari bertanya menggoda.

Wajah Shikadai memerah hingga telinga, ia sudah delapan tahun rasanya sangat memalukan jika duduk dipangkuan ibunya.

"Tidak, ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan." Shikadai berdiri dan berjalan melewati ibunya.

Temari dan Sakura tertawa saat melihat Shikadai berjalan terburu-buru menaiki tangga.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sepasang kaki jenjang dengan _stiletto_ merah itu melangkah dengan pelan menuju ruang rawat inap di _Konoha International Hospital._ Jika saja bukan permintaan suaminya ia merasa enggan datang kemari, Naruto ada rapat dengan Sasuke yang tidak bisa ditunda sehingga dengan berat hati ia harus menemani Karin di rumah sakit karena Sasuke tidak mungkin meminta anggota keluarganya untuk menjaga istrinya mengingat hubungan Karin dan keluarganya sangat buruk.

"Hai, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sara menyapa Karin yang tengah duduk di ranjang pasien dengan sebuah majalah fashion ditangannya.

"Cukup baik," karin menutup majalahnya, memusatkan atensinya pada sahabatnya sejak sma. "Darimana kau tau aku ada disini?"

"Sasuke memintaku untuk menjagamu hingga ia kembali." Sara duduk ditepi ranjang.

Hening membelenggu mereka berdua Karin tidak tau akan memulai pembicaraan dari mana sedangkan Sara tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sara." Karin mencoba memecah rasa sepi dengan memanggil nama sahabatnya.

"Hm." Hanya dua buah konsonan tak bermakna yang keluar dari sepasang bibir berwarna merah Sara.

"Apa kau masih membenciku?" Pertanyaan Karin berhasil menarik atensi Sara dari ponselnya, sepasang mata itu menatap penuh tanya.

"Aku menikah dengan Sasuke tapi aku tidak benar-benar memilikinya." Karin menatap sahabatnya sendu.

Selama ini ia selalu memendam semuanya sendirian, tidak ada seorangpun menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah dan membagi keresahan dalam hatinya.

"Dia ada didekatku tapi terasa sangat jauh, seolah jarak diantara kami semakin lebar setiap harinya." Pertahanan Karin pada akhirnya runtuh, air mata mulai membasahi pipinya yang ranum.

"Apa kau bahagia bersama Sasuke?" Karin tidak pernah menduga jika Sara akan menanyakan hal itu.

Bahagia? Apa ia bahagia? Karin meremas selimut dengan kencang. Ia bahagia saat bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke di Amegakure, sangat bahagia ketika Sasuke mengajaknya kembali ke Konoha, dan kebahagiannya berlipat ganda saat proa yang dicintainya menikahinya dan meninggalkan gadis yang menjadi calon istrinya.

Ia telah resmi menjadi istri Sasuke, impiannya sejak ia ada di bangku sma lalu apakah ia bahagia? Karin semakin terisak mengingat kehidupannya dengan Sasuke tidak selayaknya pasangan suami istri pada umumnya, Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti seoarang istri.

"Aku akan membuatnya kembali mencintaiku." Karin menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Berhenti menjadi egois. Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan juga Sasuke." Sara menatap Karin nanar, ia tidak memgerti mengapa Karin bertahan dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya."

Sara tidak tahu harus berkata apa, mata _rubby_ itu memperlihatkan begitu banyak perasaan. Karin adalah sahabatnya ia telah mengenal wanita berkaca mata itu dalam waktu yang lama. Bagi Karin Sasuke adalah tujuan hidupnya sejak ia masih remaja, pria yang ada dalam impian masa depannya. Jika saja Sasuke tidak bertemu Sakura mungkin keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini.

Tidak. Itu tidak benar ini semua bisa saja terjadi meski gadis itu bukan Sakura. Ia tahu sejak awal Sasuke tidak pernah mencintai Karin, rasa tanggung jawab tak bedasar membuat pria itu memutuskan untuk berada disisi Karin. Bahkan meski Karin tidak pergi bukan hal mustahil Sasuke jatuh cinta pada gadis lain. Mengapa mereka menjalin benang takdir yang sangat rumit, Sara tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa rasanya sangat tidak adil melihat Karin terluka tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan penderitaan adik iparnya bagaimana gadis itu begitu hancur karena Karin dan Sasuke.

Sara memeluk Karin, ia lupa kapan terakhir kali memeluk sahabatnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membebaskan sang sahabat dari penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Lepaskan Sasuke, kau hanya akan semakin menderita jika terus bersamanya. Carilah kebahagianmu."

Tubuh Karin menegang mendengar saran Sara, sahabatnya memintanya meninggalkan pria yang ia cintai. Ia pernah melakukannya dulu, hingga saat ini ia belum bisa melupakan perasaan itu. Rasa sakit kehilangan cinta membuatnya putus asa dan kehilangan semangat hidup. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukanny."

Sara tersemyum getir, Karin menolak uluran tangannya wanita berambut merah itu memilih melompat kedasar lubang penderitaan.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Gaara melihat novel milik Sakura dimeja nakas miliknya gadis itu lupa membawa novelnya kembali ke kamar. Ia bukanlaha orang yang suka membaca novel roman yang drama dan intrik sehingga membuat perasaan menjadi melankolis. Sedikit rasa penasaran menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih benda dengan sampul pepohonan, _Walk to remember_ Gaara membaca judul buku itu. Ia memang pernah mendengar jika novel best seller itu memang sangat bagus. Dibaliknya novel itu untuk membaca sinopsisnya hingga tanpa sengaja sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam novel.

Tangannya terjulur mengambil benda yang sepertinya foto. Ia heran mengapa Sakura meletakan foto di dalam novel. Gaara meraihnya dan membalik kertas putih yang tergeletak di lantai. Hatinya terasa tercubit kala netranya menangkap gambar dua manusia berbeda gender, sang pemuda mencium pipi si gadis yang terlihat merona dan tersenyum menatap kamera.

Gaara memejamkan matanya, ia pikir Sakura telah melupakan masa lalunya dan membuka hati untuknya. Tapi kenyataannya berkata lain gadis itu masih menyimpan foto Sasuke. Ia mengerti mengapa beberapa hari ini gadis merah muda itu terlihat selalu membawa novel ini, Sakura hanya ingin selalu melihat wajah Sasuke mungkin saja dia merindukannya mengingat mereka tidak bertemu di pesta ulang tahun Naruto.

Dengan asal Gaara meletakan foto itu kedalam novel, ia menatap nanat bulan yang mengintip dari jendela kamarnya hatinya terasa sakit. Haruskah ia menyerah pada cintanya, ia tidak bisa memaksa Sakura berada disisinya jika gadis itu masih mencintai orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Thanks for reading_

 _ **RnR please!!!**_

 _With love,_

 _Ritsu_

 **A.n** : yahoo!!! Aku nongol dengan chap baru semoga kalian suka ya. Makasih buat reader yg udah setia ngikutin dari awal ampe sekarang. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yg menjalankan. Semoga kita diberi kelancaran sampe akhir. Aamiin.

Makasih yg udah review, kalian penyemangatku :)

Loli : ini udah lanjut ya.

sakura : udah lanjut ya.

Yami no Emi : thanks .

nono : mari kita buktikan kehebatan uchiha. Bisa ga sekali tembak langsung jadi hahah #ditendang

Tenggelamkan sasu di sungai nakano supaya dia kembali suci heheh.

Lempar karon dari monas ya...kayanya ide bagus tuh.

Panda : ayo kita berlayar dengan kapal GaaraSaku .

Neko : Sasu cuma masih belum bisa nerima karin karena dia masih cinta Sakura. Tuh papi fugaku udah nasehatin dia supaya bertanggung jawab sama kebahagian karin.

Ask : kayanya kurang dari 50% deh, berat kalo harus ngejer sakura lagi dia ga akan kuat biar abang gaara aja #dilempar sendal

Liat perjuangan sasu dulu ya buat dapetin saku lagi .

Nana : Gaasaku pasti bahagia ko.

Iya sasu mah pentesnya sama aku hahah.

ScarlateTheRedBlood : syukur deh klo chap ini bagus :)

Ini udah dilanjut ya, jangan lupa kritik n sarannya :)

ranisaannisa : GaaraSaku shipper makin banyak yg dukung :)

sagyun : ok. Dia pasti move on ko.

Saskey Saki : ya tuh gegara liat gaasaku lovey dovey jadi cemburukan si sasunya.

Karin hamil? Udah kepikiran sih sebelumnya heheh

Karna move on ga semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan jadi ya begitulah abang gaara lagi hobi ngegalau kaya abg puber hahah.

Yg meninggal ortu karin sasu janji di depan makannya, sama ayah saku juga sih.

chiharu rainy : ini aku udah up lagi loh semoga suka ya :)

GaaraSaku pasti happy end ko tenang aja.

Maaf ya ga bisa udate cepet :)

 _see you next chap._


	10. Chapter 10

**Fiction**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

.

.

.

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Gaara**

 **Uzumaki Karin**

.

.

.

 **Hurt/comfort, drama, confort**

.

.

.

 **WARNING!!! Typo,cerita mainstream, DLDR!!!!**

.

.

.

 _ **happy reading**_

.

.

.

o0o

Ada yang berbeda dari jade itu terlihat redup dan kesakitan, Sakura tidak tau apa yang membuat pemuda itu terluka semuanya terasa kabur tertutup kabut kebisuan. Gaara memang pendiam tapi pemuda itu adalah sosok yang hangat dan lembut, dan kini pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya seperti jiwa lain yang mengisi raga milik pemuda bersurai merah.

Hening menjadi musik pengiring makan malam Sakura, setiap kali gadis itu berbicara hanya ditanggapi konsonan tak bermakna oleh sang pemuda. Membuat Sakura urung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Gaara, _daijobu ka?_ " Tubuh pemuda itu menegang merasakan sentuhan Sakura pada tangannya.

"Aa, _daijoubu_." Gaara tersenyum tipis. Hati Sakura tercubit melihat senyum palsu Gaara.

Sudah seminggu Gaara seolah menghindari Sakura, pemuda itu selalu berangkat kerja lebih awal dan pulang terlambat. Ada luka yang disembunyikan dan Sakura tidak bisa menemukan sumber rasa sakit pemuda itu.

"Aku selesai." Gaara meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di meja makan.

Sakura rersenyum miris menatap punggung Gaara yang menjauh. Biasanya ia akan membantunya merapikan meja makan dan mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor tapi malam ini ia meninggalkannya begitu saja, bukan karna tidak mampu melakukannya hanya saja Sakura terbiasa ditemani Gaara. Jika saja Temari tidak menghadiri pernikahan temannya mungkin Gaara tidak akan menjemputnya dan makan malam bersama.

Gaara bersandar pada pintu menghela nafas lelah, mungkin ini sedikit keterlaluan tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan denyutan sakit dihatinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia sadar jika Sakura mulai resah dengan sikapnya selama seminggu ini hanya saja ia tidak siap jika bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Haruskah ia bertanya pada Sakura tentang foto itu? Dan sudah siapkah ia mendengar jawaban Sakura tentang perasaannya pada pemuda emo yang telah menghianati ketulusan sang gadis. Maka tidak adalah kata yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya, karena sesungguhnya ia tidak sanggup mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

Merebahkan diri dan menutup mata menjadi pilihannya, hatinya sangat lelah menghadapi kenyataan perasaannya tidak pernah berbalas. Mencoba menyerah pada cintanya tapi entah kenapa ia selalu kembali bertahan didalam lubang kesakitan.

Genggaman tangannya sudah terangkat siap mengetuk pintu dihadapannya tapi perasaan ragu menahannya, Gaara mengunci pintu kamarnya menjadi peringatan tersirat jika pemuda itu tak mengijinkannya masuk. Pintu itu seolah mengatakan jika pemilik kamar itu tak ingin diganggu dan mengusir siapapun yang berusaha melanggar batas wilayah tuannya.

"Gaara, ada apa denganmu? Aku mohon jangan membuatku hawatair." Sakura bermonolog dan memilih meninggalkan kamar Gaara.

Meninggalkan pemuda yang tengah gelisah dalam tidurnya, terlihat ketakutan dengan keringat membenjiri dahinya dan terus berguman memanggil nama sang gadis.

"Sakura."

.

.

o0o

.

.

Aroma harum yang familiar tercium oleh indera penciuman Karin, ia ingat menunggu Sasuke pulang. Sejak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit Karin merasa bila suaminya menjadi lebih perhatian padanya.

"Sasuke." Karin memanggil nama suaminya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit melayang dan bergerak.

"Hn." Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada lutut Karin dan memperbaiki posisinya agar tidak terjatuh dari gendongannya.

"Aku mencintamu." Karin bersandar pada dada Sasuke dan memeluk leher suaminya.

Hening tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke bahkan konsonan tak bermakna yang sering ucapkanpun tidak. Karin menahan nafas meredam rasa sakit dihatinya. Sasuke memang lebih perhatian padanya tapi pria itu juga tak pernah menolak sentuhan Karin tapi wanita itu tak pernah mendapatkan balasan dari suaminya.

Sasuke merebahkan Karin ditempat tidur mereka, dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Keadaan Karin memang sudah membaik sejak wanita itu keluar dari rumah sakit tapi Sasuke sering menemukan sang istri menggigil tanpa sebab yang membuatnya sedikit hawatir sehingga memaksanya untuk selalu pulang cepat tapi hari ini banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan membuat dirinya tertahan dikantor hingga larut malam dan Karin menunggunya hingga terlelap di sofa.

Balkon menjadi pilihan Sasuke untuk merokok, tersenyum miris menatap bungkus rokok ditangannya. Ia bukanlah pecandu nikotin tapi kini benda beracun yang digilai banyak pria itu menjadi salah satu pelepas penatnya selain alkohol. Ingatannya kembali pada saat ia bertemu Saara di rumah sakit saat wanita itu menemani istrinya.

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"_ Sara duduk menyilangkan kakinya dibangku yang berada dilorong rumah sakit, menatap tajam Sasuke yang berdiri di seberangnya bersandar pada dinding.

 _"Aku ingin mengejarnya." Sasuke menatap langit-langit dan tersenyum kecut._ _Kau benar-benar bajingan!" Sara menggeram kesal, jika saja ini bukan rumah sakit sudah pasti wanita berambut merah itu akan berteriak pada lawan bicaranya._ _"Kau menyakitinya tidak kau sudah menghancurkannya dan sekarang kau ingin mengejarnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Karin? Sedalam apa kau ingin menyakitinya?" Amarah jelas tergambar dimatanya yang memicing tajam._

" _Aku juga terluka." Sasuke menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya, ia bukanlah seorang pengecut yang tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya bahkan ia mampu mengintimidasi siapapun dengan mata tajam dan tatapan dinginnya tapi saat ini ia tidak ingin menunjukan semua emosinya pada orang lain yang tergambar jelas dimatanya._

 _"Itu semua karena kebrengsekanmu sialan! Kalau saja kau bisa menggunakan otak udangmu itu semua ini tidak akan terjadi!" Sara lepas kendali suaranya menggema disepanjang lorong yang sepi. "Dimana kau letakan otak jenius warisan para leluhurmu itu eh Uchiha? Kau mematahkan banyak hati hanya karna pemikiran bodohmu itu."_ _Untuk pertamakalinya sejak mereka berbicara Sasuke menatap mata istri dari sahabat pirangnya. Mata itu berkaca-kaca ada rasa kecewa dan luka terpancar dari mata indah sang wanita. Pria emo itu mengepalkan tangannya mencoba mengurangi rasa sesak didadanya, begitu banyak orang yang terluka dengan keputusannya dimasa lalu._ _"Kau yang memilihnya berhenti menyakitinya. Karin hanya ingin bahagia_ dan hidup bersama pria yang dicintainya." Sara meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap kosong bangku dihadapannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, enam batang rokok telah ia habiskan dalam waktu setengah jam. Udara dingin yang membelai tubuhnya mulai membuatnya menggigil menyalakan alarm ditubuhnya agar segera masuk dan menghangatkan diri.

Netranya menangkap sang istri yang tengah terlelap, dipandanginya wajah Karin. Wanita itu terlihat lebih kurus dengan kantung mata menghitam, jelas wanita yang menyandang marga Uchiha darinya itu tidak bahagia selama ini. Mereka terlalu sering bertengkar dan dia tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan istrinya.

Sasuke menyentuh pipi tirus Karin. " _Gomenassai_ , aku sudah menyakitimu." Sasuke mengecup dahi Karin lembut dan setelahnya ia terlelap.

Sepasang mata _rubby_ itu terbuka tangan kurusnya menyentuh tempat yang menyalurkannya perasaan hangat kehatinya. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap suaminya yang tengah mengarungi alam mimpi. Ia tahu jika dirinya masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cinta dari suaminya.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sakura bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, ia hanya ingin berangkat kekantor bersama Gaara karna gadis itu tahu jika Kekasih merahnya selalu berangkat sangat awal. Ia keluar kamar bersamaan dengan pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menutup pintu kamarnya.

" _Ohayou_ Gaara." Sakura menyapa sang pemuda dan langsung mengamit lengan Gaara.

" _Ohayou mo._ " Gaara meraih tangan Sakura dan melepaskan tangan sang gadis dari lengannya serta berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan sang gadis.

Sakura ingin menangis menerima penolakan dari Gaara, bahkan ketika ia sudah bertunangan dengan Sasuke Gaara tidak pernah menolak kontak fisik yang ia lakukan. Lalu kenapa pemuda itu seolah membangun benteng untuk melindungi dirinya dari sakura.

"Kalian bangun awal sekali?" Temari menatap heran Sakura yang terlihat lesu dan adiknya yang tengah membuat kopi.

"Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku kerjakan." Gaara menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak.

"Sakura?" Temari menatap gadis yang tengah sibuk menatap peralatan makan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin berangkat bersama Gaara." Sakura menjawab dengan semangat membuat Temari terkekeh.

Gerakan tangan Gaara yang tengah mengaduk kopi terhenti mendengar jawaban Sakura. Kenapa gadis itu sangat kejam mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya begitu banyak berharap tapi kenyataannya tidak ada kesempatan untuknya.

" _Ne_ Gaara kau harus lebih perhatian pada kekasihmu." Temari menggoda adiknya.

"Hm." Gaara berguman menanggapi kakaknya.

"Kau seperti Sasuke kun sangat suka berguman tak jelas." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?" Ujar Gaara sinis.

Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak menyangka jika pemuda yang tengah menyesap kopi dihadapanya akan berbicara dengan nada sisnis padanya. Gaara hanya menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi, ada apa dengan pemuda berambut merah itu Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Ten...tentu saja tidak. Ke...kenapa juga aku harus merindukannya." Dengan gugup Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

Gaara mendengus mendengar jawaban Sakura, gadis itu gugup karena memang merindukan Sasuke.

"Hanya kau sendiri yang tahu jawabannya. Saki." Gaara memberi penekanan pada nama panggilan Sakura sejak kecil.

Temari tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ada yang aneh antara adiknya dan Sakura. Gaara terlihat kasar pada Sakura dan seolah ingin memojokan gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura menatap Gaara marah.

"Apa? Memangnya aku mengatakan apa?" Lagi tatapan datar itu yang Sakura lihat dari sepasang jade yang dulu selalu menatapnya lembut.

"Kau sangat aneh. Kau menghindariku. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Sakura berteriak, ia sudah tidak tahan ia menangis. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Gaara mengepalkan tangannya, hal yang paling tidak ingin ia lakukan di dunia ini adalah membuat gadis berambut pink dihadapannya menangis. Gaara selalu menjaganya lalu apa yang ia dapatkan dari menjaga senyum sang gadis hanyalah luka dan rasa sakit.

"Gaara. Ada apa? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada Sakura?" Temari menyentuh bahu adiknya.

Gaara bukanlah orang yang terbuka sejak dulu pemuda itu selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Ia akan berlari pada pamannya ketika merasa tidak sanggup menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Aku..." Gaara beranjak dari ruang makan tanpa menyelesaikan ucapannya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terisak dan mengabaikan pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Sakura tenanglah, mungkin Gaara hanya lelah karena pekerjaannya di kantor." Temari membelai lembut kepala Sakura dan memeluknya membiarkan gadis itu bersandar padanya.

Gaara meremas rambutnya frustasi bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan kontrol seperti itu jika saja tidak ada Temari mungkin mereka sudah bertengkar. Ia melajukan kendaraannya meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Rei. Ia tidak bisa ketempat pamannya saat ini mengingat pamannya tinggal bersama kekasihnya lagi pula ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sakura menatap lesu dokumen keuangan yang harus ia periksa, ia sangat sedih mengingat pertengkaran dengan Gaara pagi ini. Ototnya bergerak lebih lambat daripada seharusnya dan sulit berkonsentrasi.

Menatap nanar fotonya bersama pemuda merah yang ada di atas meja kerjanya, dia yakin terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda itu tapia apa? Apa yang membuat Gaara marah padanya? Apa yang membuat pemuda itu terluka? Sakura menjambak rambutnya sendiri melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" Shiho menatap heran sahabatnya yang sejak tadi bertingkah aneh dan mengabaikan pekerjaannya.

"Gaara mengabaikanku. Dia marah padaku tapi aku tidak tak tahu apa penyebabnya." Sakura merengek pada Shiho seperti seorang anak dia tidak peduli jika sekarang seluruh rekan kerjanya menatapnya sebal karena terganggu rengekannya.

Shiho memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Sakura, gadis itu terlalu berlebihan menanggapi kekasihnya yang sedang marah seperti anak remaja saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja kenapa ia marah padamu." Shiho menjawab malas, jika memang kekasihnya itu marah kenapa ia tidak bertanya alasan pemuda itu marah.

"Aku sudah melakukannya dia tidak mau memberitahuku, dan pagi ini kami bertengkar." Sakura semakin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Pertengkaran dalam sebuah hubungan adalah hal yang biasa Sakura, kau terlalu berlebihan. Sebaiknya kau kerjakan tugasmu sebelum Kakashi menendang bokongmu." Shiho kembali fokus pada layar komputer yang ada dihadapannya.

Benarkah pertengkaran adalah hal yang biasa dalam sebuah hubungan. Ia tidak pernah bertengkar dengan Sasuke sebelumnya jika ia sedang marah Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkannya dan dengan Gaara ia hanya pernah bertengkar satu kali saat anak-anak mereka saling teriak hingga ia menangis dan setelahnya ia tidak mau bertemu Gaara lalu pemuda itu datang dan meminta maaf setelahnya.

Sakura meraih ponselnya dan mengetikan sesuatu. Ia akan berbicara lagi dengan Gaara dan menanyakan kenapa pemuda itu marah padanya.

 _Ayo makan siang bersama Gaara._

Pesan itu sudah terkirim sejak lima belas menit yang lalu tapi belum juga mendapat balasan. Sakura menggigit ujung kukunya gemas, sebentar lagi jam makan siang dan Gaara belum mengabarinya.

"Sakura aku akan membeli makan siang, kau ingin kubelikan juga tidak?" Idate sedang merapikan dokumen di atas mejanya.

"Aku.." Sakura ingin dibelikan makanan juga mengingat ia belum makan sejak pagi mengingat ia menangis dan tidak sarapan tapi bagaimana jika Gaara menjemputnya untuk makan siang.

"Ayolah Sakura, kau tahukan kantin sangat ramai saat jam makan siang, aku malas jika harus mengantri nanti."

"Umm, baiklah. Tolong belikan aku ramen." Sakura menyerahkan uang pada idate.

Hingga sore hari Sakura tidak mendapat balasan dari sang kekasih, ia merasa bila Gaara menjauh darinya.

Gaara masih sibuk dengan dokumennya ketika Yashamaru memasuki ruangannya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Pria dewasa itu meletakan kopi di meja keponakannya.

"Tidak." Gaara tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang ada di mejanya.

"Terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Sakura." Itu bukanlah pertanyaan tapi pernyataan yang langsung menghentikan gerakan tangan Gaara yang tengah menyusun dokumen.

"Kau tau, hanya Sakura yang bisa membuatmu kacau," Yashamaru menatap keponakannya yang masih menunduk. "Jangan melarikan diri selesaikan masalah kalian."

"Sakura, dia masih mencintai Sasuke. Dia berbohong padaku." Suara Gaara terdengar sangat sendu.

"Kau akan menyerah setelah semua yang kau lakukan?" Pria bersurai pirang itu melipat ke dua tangannya di dada dan tersenyum pada keponakannya.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk berfikir, kupikir menjaga jarak dengannya adalah pilihan terbaik." Gaara merapikan dokumen yang telah ia selesaikan. "Proyek di Kumo Gakure, aku yang akan mengerjakannya."

"Kau yakin?" Yashamaru menatap Gaara, dia tidak yakin dengan keputusan yang diambil keponakannya jika benar Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke maka menjauh dari gadis itu bukanlah pilihan yang baik.

Sakura melirik jam weker diatas nakas, sudah pukul sebelas dan Gaara belum juga pulang. Tidak ada balasan yang ia terima dari pemuda itu untuk semua pesan yang terkirim sejak siang tadi. Gadis bersurai pink itu tahu jika Gaara tengah marah padanya tapi ia tidak tahu apa penyebab kemarahan kekasih merahnya.

Mata sehijau _emerald_ itu sudah tertutup rapat karena lelah ketika deru mesin mobil milik Gaara terhenti dihalaman rumah, pemuda merah itu menatap bingung kamar Sakura yang masih terang meski telah larut. Ada rasa bersalah yang merayapi hatinya karena tak membalas pesan sang kekasih tapi egonya menahannya untuk peduli pada Sakura.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya lemas, ia terjaga ketika jam dinding menunjuk angka tiga dan melihat mobil Gaara terpakir dihalaman. Ia tak lagi bisa memejamkan matanya hingga pagi hari membuat kantung matanya semakin menggelap. Menghela nafas dan beranjak dari tempat tidur Sakura berjalan ke kamar mandi, ia harus bersiap bekerja meski sebenernya sangat malas malekukan apapun. Yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah berbicara dengan Gaara dan menyelesaikan semua masalah yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti.

Gaara sedang duduk dimeja makan dengan sebuah map ditangannya, Shikamaru sedang menasihati Shikadai yang tidak mau memakan sayuran tanpa berkaca jika dirinyapun tidak suka sayuran sementara Temari sibuk membuat kopi untuk adiknya.

Sakura menarik kursi disebelah Shikadai yang menggerutu karena dipaksa memakan sayuran, meski ia ingin duduk disebelah kekasihnya seperti biasa namun aura dingin yang menguar dari tubuh sang pemuda menyurutkan niatnya. Rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan jika kejadian kemarin terulang lagi, bertengkar dengan Gaara bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Sakura apa kau baik-baik saja?" Temari menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sebuah senyum terpaksa Sakura tampilkan diwajahnya.

Gaara melirik gadis pink yang duduk diseberang kursinya, sebersit rasa hawatir sempat ia rasakan namun kembali diabaikannya mengingat kebohongan gadis itu padanya. Pemuda merah itu beranjak berdiri meninggalkan kopi yg baru saja dibuatkan kakak perempuannya.

"Aku berangkat."

Sakura merasakan hatinya tercubit melihat sikap sang kekasih yang dengan jelas mengabaikannya. Dengan cepat Sakura berlari mengejar Gaara, ia membuka pintu penumpang dan segera duduk nafasnya sedikit tersenggal. Dengan tenang Gaara melajukan mobilnya mengabaikan Sakura.

Hanya deru mesin yg terdengar, Gaara fokus menatap jalanan dan Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya mersakan denyutan sakit dihatinya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka diabaikan oleh pemuda yang selalu memperhatikan dan menyayanginya akan sangat menyakitkan. Laju mobil terasa melambat dan berhenti di depan gedung tempat Sakura bekerja.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" Suara Sakura sangat pelan tapi masih dapat didengar Gaara namun pemuda itu bersikap seolah tak mendengar apapun.

"Turunlah, aku ada rapat pagi ini." Tak acuh pemuda itu meminta sang kekasih keluar dari mobilnya.

"Jawab aku Gaara, aku mohon beri tahu apa kesalahanku." Satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungil sewarna buah pulm itu.

Gaara memejamkan matanya, mungkin memang inilah saatnya.

"Kau masih mencintainya bukan?" Pernyataan Gaara membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Uchiha. Kau masih mencintainya." Gaara menatap Sakura sendu.

Tidak ada jawaban keluar dari mulut sang gadis, terlalu terkejut mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya bagaimana mungkin setelah sejauh ini pemuda merah itu mempertanyakan hal itu.

"Turunlah." Gaara menganggap diamnya sang gadis adalah jawaban jika ia masih mencintai pria di masa lalunya.

"Gaara aku..."

"Turunlah, aku ada rapat pagi ini." Gaara memotong ucapan sang kekasih.

Sakura turun dari mobil Gaara dengan perasaan kacau, ada apa dengan kekasihnya kenapa tiba tiba mengangkat masalah ini. Bukankah ia tahu jika dirinya telah melepaskan mantan kekasihnya dan memilih pemuda itu lalu apa yang membuat ragu pada perasaannya.

Gadis bersurai pink itu tidak menemukan kekasihnya ketika ia pulang kerja, Temari mengatakan jika Gaara mengerjakan proyek di Kumogakure. Sakura tersenyum kecut kekasihnya pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun bahkan pembicaraan mereka pagi tadi belum selesai dan pemuda itu melarikan diri.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

 **a/n :** maaf atas ketrlambatan update ff ini. bulan juli kemaren q flare dan harus dirujuk ke Bandung. sebenernya dari awal taun q udah mulai drop karna obat obatan buat penyakit q ga di kasih ma RS di Cirebon dengan alasan kosong. keluhan aku makin banyak dan berakhir flare ampe harus pake kursi roda karna nyeri sendi akut. alhamdulillah sekarang q udah baikan n ga harus ke bandung lagi karna obat yg dokter RSHS resepin juga ada disini. q harap chap ini cukup bagus karna q juga kena brain fog jadi lupa alur ff ini dan ga tau kenapa smua draft q di aplikasi ffn ilang T.T

Thanks buat semua yg kemaren udah review, kalian yg bikin q semangat n trus fight penyakit q.

Thanks for reading

 **RnR please!!!!**

 _With love,_

 _ **Odapus girl**_

 _ **161118**_


	11. Chapter 11

**FICTION**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 11**

.

.

.

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Gaara**

 **Uzumaki Karin**

.

.

.

 **Drama, hurt/confort, litle bit romance**

.

.

.

 **WARNING!!! AU, OOC, typo, DLDR**

.

.

.

 _ **Happy reading**_

.

.

.

o0o

Mata sehijau batu emerald itu tak lepas dari ponsel yang diam membisu di atas ranjang, sudah tiga puluh menit sejak ia mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya tapi belum juga ada balasan. Bahkan semua panggilannya tidak dijawab oleh sang pemuda. Sakura menggigiti kuku jarinya, melampiaskan kegelisahannya. Sudah tiga hari Gaara pergi ke Kumo gakure dan selama itu tidak ada kabar darinya. Menghela nafas lelah Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur ia meraih ponselnya yang menampilkan fotonya bersama Gaara saat ulang tahun Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Sakura menatap nanar wajah kekasihnya, ia tidak memgerti mengapa Gaara berubah dingin padanya.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku apa kesalahanku agar aku bisa memperbaikinya, bukannya mengabaikanku." Matanya terasa panas, sesak di dadanya mendorong semua air mata keluar dan mengalir dipipinya.

Sakura tidak pernah merasa sangat kesepian, selalu ada orang orang yang menyayanginya disekitarnya. Tapi ketika Gaara mengabaikannya ia merasa seolah semuanya hilang. Tidak ada lagi perasaan hangat yang selalu menyelimutinya, ia mulai merindukan orang tuanya dan sahabatnya. Bahkan meski mereka telah mengobrol di telepon tapi perasaan kosong itu tetap ada. Kini ia mulai menyadari arti keberadaan Gaara disisinya, ia merindukan pemuda itu sangat merindukannya.

Sakura meringkuk seperti bayi dan memejamkan matanya berharap esok ketika ia membuka matanya dia akan menemukan kekasihnya di rumah ini tersenyum dan memeluknya dengan hangat. Gadis itu berharap semua yang terhadi hanyalah mimpi karena besok semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu.

Ponselnya terus menerus bergetar saat ia memeriksa beberapa dokumen, Gaara menemukan nama kekasihnya tertera di layar ponselnya sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali gadis itu menelponnya tapi ia enggan menjawab panggilan dari sang kekasih. Dia merindukan kekasihnya tapi egonya menahannya.

Gaara menutup map yang sedang diperiksanya dengan kasar, ia fikir dengan menjauh dari Sakura akan membuatnya lebih baik nyatanya dia semakin kacau karena tidak dapat fokus pada pekerjaanya. Ponselnya sudah berhenti berdering ia melihat banyak pesan yang dikirim kekasihnya tapi ia enggan membacanya. Diraihnya ponsel itu lalu mematikannya dan dimasukkan ke dalam laci meja kerjanya.

Dia tahu jika perbuatannya itu akan menyakiti Sakura tapi ia menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk tak acuh meskipun hati kecilnya mengatakan untuk berhenti, Gaara tersenyum kecut menyadari betapa dirinya sangat plin-plan, ingin berpisah tapi ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Haruskah ia memaafkan kekasihnya dan mendengarkan penjelasannya, siapkah ia menerima kenyataan tentang perasaan Sakura, pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah.

Sejak kemarin kakaknya Temari juga menelepon memintanya agar menghubungi Sakura tapi ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin mendengar suara kekasihnya, ia takut akan perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin lagi jatuh kedalam rasa sakit penghianatan gadis itu.

o0o

Seminggu sudah Gaara tidak memberinya kabar dan dia tidak bisa menghubungi kekasih merahnya, Sakura mematap kosong piring berisi sand wich buatan Temari. Ia sama sekali tidak berselera makan bahkan sudah seminggu ia tidak bisa tidur.

"Aku berangkat." Sakura meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa menyentuh sarapannya, Temari menatap gadis yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu dengan tatapan iba.

"Apa kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?" Temari menatap suaminya yang sedang mengunyah sarapannya dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi. Sepertinya dia meragukan Sakura." Shikamaru menatap istrinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya ragu setelah sejauh ini, sepertinya dia sedang sangat cemburu." Pria satu anak itu mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Kau pikir tingkahnya itu wajar untuk seorang pemuda yang sedang cemburu? Dia mengabaikan Sakura dan sekarang dia melarikan diri seperti orang bodoh." Temari menatap kesal suaminya.

"Aku akan menemui Yashamaru ji-san, mungkin saja Gaara mengatakan sesuatu padanya." Shikamaru meninggalkan istrinya sendirian yang masih sibuk memikirkan adiknya.

Temari selalu berdoa untuk kebahagian keduanya, Gaara sudah terlalu lama menderita karena rasa cintanya pada Sakura. Tak terhitung berapa kali pemuda itu terluka karna ketidak pekaan gadis yang ia cintai, dan Sakura dia menderita karena penghianatan calon suaminya. Mereka berdua seharusnya bahagia dengan hidupnya menyembuhkan luka hati masing-masing tapi mereka justru tenggelan dalam luka yang lain.

Kantornya hampir gelap karena sebagian besar karyawan telah pulang hanya ia dan beberapa orang yang masih bekerja meski jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Ia sengaja menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaan untuk melupakan Gaara sejenak. Dadanya terasa sakit setiap kali ia mengingat pemuda itu. Ia merindukan senyuman dan pelukan hangat kekasihnya, tanpa ia sadari air mata sudah mengaburkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

Ia lelah terus berpikir mencari tahu apa yg terjadi pada kekasihnya, mencoba menemukan titik masalah yang sebenernya. Mengapa Gaara begitu marah padanya? Hingga saat ini ia masih tidak tahu apa kesalahannya padahal malam sebelumnya mereka masih baik-baik saja.

"Oy Sakura! Ada apa dengan mu?" Idate yang sedang lembur dengannya terlihat panik saat melihat rekan kerjanya terisak di meja kerjanya.

Sakura hanya menggeleng ia sibuk menyeka air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Masih dengan berderai air mata ia dan terisak ia merapikan meja kerjanya.

"Hei Sakura, berhenti menangis. Bagaimana bila ada yang melihat? Di ruangan ini hanya ada kita berdua, bagaimana jika mereka bepikir jika aku yang membuatmu menangis?" Idate menghampiri Sakura, ia tidak mengerti alasan gadis itu tiba-tiba menangis.

"Ne Idate, kenapa seorang pria marah pada kekasihnya?" Idate melongo mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Jadi alasannya menangis adalah kekasih sialan kaya raya berambut merahnya.

"Jadi kau menangis karena bertengkar dengan si rambut merah itu?" Ujar Idate menahan kesal melihat tingkah rekan kerja yang dulu pernah ia sukai.

"Gaara mengabaikanku, benar-benar mengabaikanku." Keluh Sakura pada pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir itu.

"Dengar Sakura, aku tidak tau masalahmu dengan kekasihmu itu tapi sebaiknya kau bertanya padanya." Idate mrncoba memberi solusi pada Sakura.

"Aku sudah bertanya, dia tidak menjawab dan terus mengabaikanku."

"Coba kau ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kalian bertengkar, apa yang kau lakukan atau katakan padanya."

"Tidak ada kami baik-baik saja sebelumnya." Sakura tampak berpikir mengingat sesuatu.

"Ya Tuhan Sakura! Aku bukan ahli cinta yang bisa memberi solusi untukmu. Sebaiknya kau bertanya pada orang lain. Otsukare sama deshita." Idate meraih tasnya dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura mengikuti temannya meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, ia melihat Idate sedang menunggu lift. Mereka turun bersama ke lobi, ada beberapa orang yang pulang bersama mereka bahkan atasan mereka juga baru pulang setelah lembur.

Semua orang menyuruhnya bertanya pada Gaara tapi nyatanya pemuda itu tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Sakura hanya berharap kekasihnya segera kembali dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

o0o

Sasuke bangun ketika seseorang menepuk lengannya pelan, sepasang rubby menatapnya lembut dan sebuah senyum manis terlukis alami di paras ayu sang istri. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya ikut tertarik, entah kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Karin tersenyum semenjak ia membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Sakura, mereka berdua lebih sering berdebat daripada mengobrol seperti saat mereka bertemu kembali untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ohayou Sasuke." Karin mengecup pipi suaminya, senyum tipis di bibir pria itu menghilang tanpa Karin sadari.

"Ohayou." Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia melihat pakaiannya sudah disiapkan oleh Karin di atas tempat tidur mereka yang telah rapih.

Karin melakukan tugas sebagai seorang istri dengan baik, ia adalah istri idaman semua pria dia cantik, pintar dan mandiri. Lalu apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa menerima Karin sepenuh hatinya menjadi teman hidupnya. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu jika hidup bersama orang yang tidak ia cintai akan sangat berat.

Seharusnya ia mendengarkan Ayahnya dan juga Sara, dirinya telah memilih Karin sebagai pasangan hidupnya ia harus membahagiakan wanita itu tapi nyatanya ia tidak mampu melakukannya. Hatinya perih mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, ia melukai gadis yang dicintainya dan tidak bisa menerima wanita yang dipilihnya.

Karin menyiapkan sarapan dan kopi untuk Sasuke dengan senyum riang. Sasuke selalu sarapan dan makan malam bersama, dia juga tidak pernah membawa pekerjaannya kerumah. Pria itu bersikap lebih hangat sejak ia sakit.

"Ne Sasuke, apa besok kau ada waktu??" Karin menyerahkan cangkir kopi pada suaminya.

"Besok adalah sabtu, aku libur kerja. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi kencan?" Karin tersenyum malu, sejak mereka menikah mereka belum pernah pergi berdua untuk sekedar makan malam apalagi bulan madu.

Sasuke hampir saja tersedak mendengar ucapan Karin. Kencan? Mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih lagi, untuk apa mereka pergi berkencan.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari suaminya senyum dibibir Karin menghilang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela dapur berusaha menahan air matanya. Sasuke bukannya menolak ajakan Karin hanya saja ia tidak menyangka jika istrinya ingin pergi kencan.

"Hn, baiklah besok kita pergi ketempat yang kau sukai." Pergi dengan Karin bukanlah ide buruk.

Konoha park terlihat ramai oleh pasangan remaja yang sedang berkencan, dulu ia dan Sasuke sering datang kemari. Tempatnya yang berada tepat diseberang perpustakaan kota membuat taman ini selalu ramai pengunjung, tidak sedikit orang yang memilih membaca buku di sini dibandingkan di dalam perpustakaan. Dibandingkan berkencan dulu bisa dibilang Karin hanya menemani kekasihnya membaca buku.

Sebuah bola menggelinding di kaki Karin dan dua orang anak kecil menghampirinya.

"Oba chan gomene, tolong kembalikan bola kami." Anak itu berdiri dua meter dari hadapan Karin, dia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Sementara yang satunya bersembunyi dibalik punggung saudaranya dan mengintip terlihat takut. Mungkin dia takut karena menendang bola itu mengenai kaki Karin.

Karin tersenyum dan mengulurkan bola itu pada mereka. Sepertinya mereka berdua kembar, mereka berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

"Ne Sasuke, bukankah mereka lucu" Karin masih menatap sepasang anak kembar yang sedang bermain bola dengan ayahnya. "Pasti menyenangkan jika kita memiliki anak kembar." Senyum manis menghiasi bibir Karin.

Anak? Dia tidak pernah memikirkan jika nanti ia akan memiliki anak bersama Karin. Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan soal anak sebelumnya. Dan istrinya menginginkan anak. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ia tidak bisa melanjutkan obrolan ini, ia tidak siap memiliki anak saat hatinya bahkan belum bisa melupakan seseorang yang masih sangat ia cintai.

Senyum dibibirnya menghilang, ia ingin memiliki anak bersama Sasuke tapi suaminya sepertinya tidak menginginkanya. Bahkan selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuhnya meskipun mereka tidur satu ranjang. Meskipun dia bersikap lebih baik tapi Sasuke masih belum benar-benar menerimanya. Apalagi yang harus ia lakukan agar suaminya menerima keberadaannya sepenuhnya.

Ini bukanlah kencan yang ia inginkan, seharusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan bersama tapi karena ia membicarakan anak Sasuke menjadi sangat pendiam disisa hari yang mereka habiskan. Suaminya hanya mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun membuat Karin memutuskan untuk pulang meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin pergi ke bioskop dan karoke tapi sepertinya suaminya sudah tidak tertarik dengan kencan mereka.

Lagi, suaminya memunggunginya ketika tidur. Hatinya sakit tapi ia sekuat tenaga menahan tangis karena ia tahu Sasuke belum tidur. Karin mendekat dan memeluk suaminya, membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung sang suami.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang saat merasakan pelukan istrinya dan perlahan menjadi rileks. Ia tidak pernah menolak sentuhan Karin tapi juga tak membalasnya. Ia membiarkan istrinya memeluknya sepanjang malam. Ia pernah menyentuh istrinya saat ia mabuk tapi setelahnya ia tidak pernah menyentuhnya lagi.

o0o

Itachi tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu, ia merindukan gadis merah muda yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa yang Itachi nii lakukan di Suna?" Sakura memasukan sesendok penuh parfait kedalam mulutnya.

"Ada sedikit pekerjaan." Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawavan Itachi.

Sebenarnya Sakura sangat terkejut dan hampir berteriak saat ada yang menarik tangannya lalu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat di jalanan tapi ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat wajah si pelaku.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik dan dewasa." Itachi menatap wajah Sakura yang tidak sechubby dulu. Pipinya sekarang terlihat tirus membuat rahangnya terlihat lebih tegas.

"Tentu saja, aku kan memang cantik sejak lahir." Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh. Membuat Itachi tertawa.

"Ku dengar dari Naruto sekarang kau sudah bekerja."

"Umm, aku bekerja di Marukawa corp."

"Sou ka, kau bekerja di Marukawa."

"Arigatou untuk traktirannya tapi aku harus pulang." Sakura berdiri dan meraih kantung belanjaannya.

"Aku antar." Itachi ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula rumah keluarga Rei tidak jauh dari sini. Jaa na!" Sakura keluar dari kafe.

Selama ini baik keluarga Haruno maupun Namikaze mereka seolah menjauhkan Sakura dari keluarganya bahkan Mebuki terang-terangan meminta keluarganya untuk tidak pernah menemui gadis bersurai pink itu tapi sepertinya takdir masih berpihak padanya sehingga Kami sama mempertemukan mereka.

Bukan saja kali ini tapi mereka akan sering bertemu mengingat ada beberapa proyek yang harus ia kerjakan di Marukawa corp.

Bertemu Itachi membuatnya merasa bahagia tapi juga membuka luka lama dihatinya. Saat melihat wajah pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya mengingatkannya pada pria masa lalunya. Sakura menggelangkan kepalanya, apa yang sedang ia fikirkan bagaimana bisa ia larut dengan masa lalunya sementara ia masih belum juga mendapat kabar dari kekasihnya.

o0o

Pemuda dengan tato Ai didahinya itu benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, kakak iparnya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya padahal proyek yang ia tangani tidak ada hubungannya dengan pria berambut nanas itu. Shikamaru mengatakan jika dia akan mengambil alih semua pekerjaannya dan menyuruhnya pulang padahal dulu ia sama sekali tidak mau mengerjakan pekerjaan yang membutuhkan waktu lama dengan alasan tidak ingin meninggalkan Shikadai. Bahkan kabar yang ia bawa membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kekasihnya yang berada di Suna.

"Sudah dua minggu Sakura bekerja lembur, dia selalu pulang tengah malam dan tidak pernah sarapan. Bahkan Temari hawatir jika dia juga tidak makan siang dan makan malam dengan benar."

"Apapun yang terjadi diantara kalian, kau harus menyelesaikannya. Kau adalah seorang pria bersikaplah sebagai mana seorang pria. Jangan jadi pengecut yang melarikan diri dan melukai gadis yang bahkan tidak tahu apa kesalahannya. Setidaknya beri dia kabar."

Gaara menutup kasar map berisi dokumen yang sedang ia periksa. Ia tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata kakak iparnya. Diaraihnya laci meja kerjanya tempat ia menyimpan ponselnya yang ia matikan sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ia sengaja membeli ponsel baru hanya untuk menghindari kekasihnya.

Dua ratus notifikasi pesan masuk yang dikirimkan Sakura, Gaara tersenyum kecut membaca pesan dari kekasihnya. Betapa gadis itu menghawatirkannya dan terlihat terluka. Mungkinkah dia sudah keterlaluan pada Sakura karena mengabaikan kekasihnya itu. Gaara tidak tau harus membalas apa pada kekasihnya dia hanya membaca semua pesan yang dikirimkan kekasihnya.

Sejak awal dia tahu jika Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke bahkan mereka hampir menikah tapi pria itu mencampakan Sakura, seharusnya ia memahami bukan hal mudah bagi kekasihnya untuk melupakan pria yang pernah mengisi hati gadis itu. Bukan kah dirinya juga sama tidak dapat melupakan orang yang ia cintai meski gadis itu hampir menginjak pelaminan. Seharusnya dirinya bisa lebih bersabar dan memahami Sakura tapi rasa cemburu membuat egonya naik dan mengabaikan segalanya.

Mungkin memang seharusnya ia berbicara dengan kekasihnya mengenai foto itu, apapun jawabannya ia akan menerimanya dengan besar hati. Bukankah Sakura yang datang padanya untuk memilih bersamanya meninggalkan keluarganya dan melepaskan masa lalunya, lalu mengapa selembar foto membuatnya meragukan gadis itu. Ia merasa bodoh karena melupakan jika gadis itu juga telah menerima lamarannya.

Ponselnya bergetar, sebuah pesan dari kekasihnya.

Jangan lupa makan siang, aku merindukanmu.

Gaara tersenyum membaca pesan dari kekasihnya bahkan meskipun ia tidak pernah membalas semua pesan yang ia kirimkan tapi Sakura tidak pernah berhenti mengiriminya pesan. Gaara mengetikan sebuah pesan dan menekan tombol send. Lalu kembali berkutat dengan dokumennya.

Jari lentik itu menari lincah diatas layar ponselnya, mengetikan pesan untuk kekasihnya meski ia tahu tidak akan pernah mendapatkan balasan. Ia memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku blazernya dan kembali menikmati roti melon untuk makan siangnya.

"Sakura kau yakin hanya makan roti melon dan yoghurt?" Shiho menatap sahabatnya merasa prihatin. Sejak ia bercerita jika dirinya bertengkar dengan kekasihnya gadis bermanik emerald itu terlihat sangat kacau ia bisa melihat kantung mata yang makin menghitam mengingat gadis itu selalu lembur selama dua minggu dan mungkin ia kurang tidur karena memikirkan kekasihnya.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan senpai." Ia membuka botol yoghurt strawberi keduanya.

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini kau bisa sakit Sakura. Setidaknya makanlah dengan baik." Shiho meletakkan sekotak sushi di meja Sakura. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu jika Sakura kehilangan berat badannya mengingat gadis itu hanya memakan satu roti melon dan dua botol yoghurt selama dua minggu.

"Arigatou senpai." Sakura menerima pemberian Shiho dan memakannya dengan pelan. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia makan nasi bahkan saat ia pulang larut malam ia tidak pernah menyentuh makanan dan dia memilih minuman jeli penambah energi untuk sarapan bahkan ia merasa perutnya sedikit perih akhir-akhir ini. Ia terlalu larut dalam lamunannya hingga tidak menyadari jika ponselnya bergetar.

o0o

Sakura terkejut saat melihat pria emo itu ada di kantornya. Dan ia harus terjebak di dalam lift bersama pria yang tidak ingin ditemuinya itu.

"Hishasiburi Sakura." Sasuke menyapanya. Sakura yang sejak tadi menunduk sejenak menegang mendengar suara maskulin menyapanya. Bukan hanya ia tapi Shiho dan beberapa karyawan juga tampak terkejut.

"Hishasiburi, Sasuke-san." Hati Sasuke mencelos mendengar suffix yang diberikan Sakura dibelakang namanya, san rasanya begitu asing seolah mereka hanya kenalan. Ia merindukan gadis itu memanggilnya Sasuke-kun dengan manja.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Sakura bergegas keluar diikuti Shiho dan beberapa karyawan yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Hei Sakura kau mengenal pria tadi?" Shiho bertanya penasaran.

"Ya, dia..dia adalah teman kakak sepupuku." Sakura tidak mungkin menjawab jika pria itu adalah mantan tunangannya.

"Ku dengar dia adalah perwakilan dari Uchiha corp dan mereka marger dengan perusahaan kita. Berdoalah agar sukses dan uchiha akan menaikan jabatanmu Sakura." Shiho mengedipkan matanya.

"Yang benar saja, aku bahkan baru beberapa bulan bekerja disini." Sakura memutar bola mataya. "Lagipula jika itu benar, hal seperti itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi."

"Hei, koneksi seperti itu masih berlaku kau tahu. Bisa saja kan karena kau kerabat temannya dia mempermudah jalanmu."

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan koneksi untuk menggantikan seseorang yang mungkin saja lebih kompeten dari ku, lagi pula aku tidak ada hubungan dengannya." Sakura mulai membaca beberapa dokumen dan mengabaikan Shiho yang masih membicarakan betapa menyenangkannya jika memiliki koneksi dalam pekerjaan karena memudahkan dalam menaikan jabatan.

Sakura memikirkan perkataan Shiho jika benar perusahaannya akan melakukan marger itu artinya tempatnya bekerja akan berada dibawah naungan Uchiha corp bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika ia akan sering bertemu dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha. Sakura menghela nafas lelah, masalahnya dan Gaara belum selesai dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi pria dari masa lalunya. Ia masih belum bisa menghubungi kekasihnya dan semua email yang ia kirim belum juga mendapatkan balasan hingga saat ini.

Ia sudah mencoba menelepon Yashamaru tapi paman kekasihnya itu ternyata ada di Suna dan Shikamaru yang pergi ke Kumo gakure belum juga kembali. Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar merindukan Gaara karena selama ini mereka tidak pernah putus dalam berkomunikasi tapi kali ini ia sangat kehilangan pemuda berambut merah yang selalu berada disisinya.

Mata sehijau batu zamrud itu menemukan sepasang obsidian menatapnya lembut. Sasuke bersandar pada mobilnya, Sakura tidak tahu apa alasan pria itu masih berada dikantor tempatnya bekerja selarut ini.

"Sakura." Suara itu, suara yang pernah ia rindukan tapi juga ia benci. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. "Kau lembur sampai selarut ini?"

"Bagian keuangan sedang sangat sibuk, ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura mencoba tenang meskipun ia sangat ingin melarikan diri.

"Aku menunggumu." Ada desir aneh yang ia rasakan mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Menungguku?" Sakura membeo.

"Hm, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura menghantarkan sengatan ringan kedadanya. Sakura menyentuh dadanya yang sedikit berdebar.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa dengan mudahnya ia menerima tawaran Sasuke untuk mengantarnya pulang, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara selama mereka dalam perjalan. Ia juga tidak perlu memberitahukan alamatnya karena Sasuke tahu di mana rumah milik keluarga Rei berada karena mereka dulu sering berkunjung kesana.

Dulu, ya dulu mereka sering pergi le Suna untuk berlibur dan menghadiri beberapa acara yang dibuat keluarga Rei. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya mengingat masalalunya bersama pria yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Arigato." Sakura turun dari mobil tanpa menatap pria yang mengantarnya. Seharusnya ia tidak menerima tawaran Sasuke ia merasa telah menghianati kekasihnya dan mungkin saja jika Karin tau ia akan merasa sangat terluka.

Sasuke menatap punggung kecil mantan tunangannya, gadis itu terlihat lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat dirumah Naruto. Ia melamun selama dalam perjalan seperti ada yang gadis itu pikirkan. Dia sangat merindukan senyuman Sakura dan suara gadis itu yang memanggil namanya dengan manja.

Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya Sasuke berharap ia dapat memiliki gadis itu kembali, ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mendapatkan cinta Sakura lagi. Dia yakin jika Sakura masih mencintainya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.N :** Hallooo, masih adakah yg inget cerita ini?? aku ucapin banyak terimakasih buat semua reader yg udah doain q. Alhamdulillah keadaan q sekarang jauh lebih baik n udah mulai bisa aktifitas lagi. semoga suka sama chap ini.

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **Riview please!!!!**_

 _ **With love,**_ _ **Odapus girl**_


	12. Chapter 12

**FICTION**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 11**

.

.

.

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Gaara**

 **Uzumaki Karin**

.

.

.

 **Drama, hurt/confort, litle bit romance**

.

.

.

 **WARNING!!! AU, OOC, typo, DLDR**

.

.

.

 _ **Happy reading**_

.

.

.

o0o

Sepasang _rubby_ itu basah, Karin merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang terpantul dari sepasang onyx dihadapannya. Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik dan perhatian tapi ia tidak pernah lagi melihat senyum di wajah suaminya, Sara benar ia hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan juga Sasuke.

Pria di hadapannya tidak mencintainya, ada banyak luka yang telah tergores di hatinya. Tidak ada kebahagian yang dapat mereka raih, ia telah menarik Sasuke kedalam jurang penderitaan.

"Karin? Ada apa?" Sasuke panik melihat istrinya menangis, ia memeluk dan membelai lembut kepala istrinya.

Bukannya rasa hangat tapi justru perih yang Karin rasakan, ia semakin terisak dan meremas kemeja Sasuke. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan.

"Katakan padaku apa kau mencintaiku?" Karin berusaha meredam gejolak didadanya, ia tahu jawaban apa yang akan ia terima tapi ia ingin mendengarnya sebagai sebuah kepastian.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku berjanji." Sasuke berkata lirih.

Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin ia dengar, hanya sebuah kejujuran dari sang suami yang diinginkan. Bukan janji yang selalu ia ucapkan selama ini, dia ingin mengetahui perasaan sesungguhnya dari pria yang kini memeluknya.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Sakura?" Karin menguatkan diri untuk menyebut nama gadis yang pernah mengisi hari-hari suaminya dulu.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang tapi tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Karin. Hatinya hancur, ia tahu Sasuke masih sangat mencintai gadis itu. Ia fikir seiring kebersamaan mereka rasa cinta itu akan tumbuh kembali tapi nyatanya hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat bersama Sasuke.

"Aku mohon Sasuke katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." Karin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke ia mencoba tersenyum meski air mata enggan berhenti mengalir dari kedua manik rubbynya.

" _Gomenne_ , aku sangat mencintai Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat mengatakannya entah ia sadar atau tidak.

Karin menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit, ia melihat luapan cinta di mata Sasuke ketika menyebut nama gadis itu, bahkan ia tidak pernah melihat hal itu ketika dulu mereka menjalin kasih dimasa remaja. Dan pria itu tersenyum seolah hanya dengan menyebut nama sang gadis mampu membuatnya bahagia.

"Kita akhiri saja." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap bingung pada Karin. "Kita bercerai."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Karin. Istrinya ingin bercerai darinya, Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Karin fikirkan.

"Karin--" Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara Karin memotongnya.

"Kau tidak bahagia bersamaku dan kau masih mencintainya bukan?" Sasuke dengan reflek mengangguk. "Karena itu aku akan melepaskanmu agar kau bisa bahagia bersamanya." Senyum tulus menghiasi bibir Karin.

Sasuke memeluk Karin erat. " _Arigatou_ , Karin. _Gomene_ karena aku menyakitimu selama ini."

Karin membalas pelukan Sasuke, hatinya benar-benar sakit tapi ia juga merasa sedikit lega dengan keputusannya. Ia tidak ingin melihat pria yang dicintainya menderita karena keegoisannya dan karena ia sendiri juga sudah tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit dihatinya, ia memiliki Sasuke tapi tidak pernah memiliki hatinya.

" _Ne_ Sasuke jawablah dengan jujur. Apa kau pernah mencintaiku?" Ia teringat kata-kata Mikoto dulu yang mengatakan jika Sasuke tidak pernah mencintainya sejak dulu hanya karna alasan rasa bersalah dan tanggung jawab tidak masuk akal pria itu berada disisinya.

" _Gomene_." Ujar Sasuke tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya.

"Apa alasanmu berada disisiku Sasuke?" Ia harus tau alasan Sasuke menjadikannya kekasih pria itu dulu dan alasan Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura untuk menikahinya.

"Malam itu jika saja aku mengantarmu pulang orang tua mu tidak perlu menjemputmu dan kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ia tidak berani menatap Karin. "Aku yang menyebabkan kecelakaan kedua orang tuamu."

Tangisnya kembali pecah, semua yang dikatakan oleh Ibu dari suaminya itu benar. Sasuke tidak pernah mencintainya, pria itu hanya merasa bersalah dan kasihan padanya. Sejak awal ia tidak pernah memiliki tempat dihati Sasuke. Inikah rasanya patah hati? Ternyata rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Jika saja ia tahu sejak awal mungkin takdir mereka takkan serumit ini dan tak perlu ada banyak hati yang terluka karenanya. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak mengulurkan tangan padanya ketika ia terjatuh agar ia sadar perasaannya tidak pernah berbalas sejak dulu.

Sara benar memiliki seseorang yang tidak mencintai kita itu seperti memeluk kaktus, semakin erat kita memeluknya semakin dalam durinya menusuk dan semakin sakit luka yang dirasakan. Tak apa meski akan ada banyak darah yang mengalir ketika duri itu dicabut setidaknya rasa sakitnya akan berangsur berkurang lalu menghilang.

"Apa kau akan kembali padanya?" Meski ia yakin Sasuke akan kembali mengejar Sakura tapi Karin tetap bertanya ia hanya ingin kejujuran dari pria yang sebentar lagi lepas dari ikatan pernikahan dengannya.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal mengingat jika gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu mungkin saja telah menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda berambut merah yang ia tahu bila pemuda itu juga mencintai Sakura sama besarnya dengan dirinya bahkan mungkin cinta pemuda itu jauh lebih besar darinya terbukti dari bagaimana dia memperlakukan Sakura. Tapi ia tidak peduli ia akan mengambil Sakura kembali karena sejak awal gadis musim semi itu adalah tunangannya lebih tepatnya calon istrinya.

"Aku akan memintanya kembali padaku." Sasuke berkata dengan penuh keyakinan.

Lagi hati Karin terasa remuk, entah berapa banyak luka yang ia dapatkan saat ini dan rasa sakitnya sudah tak tertahankan lagi menerima semua kenyataan pahit dihadapannya tapi inilah keputusan yang ia ambil. Dia tahu ini adalah yang terbaik bukan hanya untuk Sasuke tapi juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke akan bahagia tanpanya meski ia sendiri akan mederita, namun satu hal yang ia percayai Kami sama akan memberikan kebahagian yang sama untuknya.

"Sasuke bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Karin menyeka air matanya.

Sasuke tidak yakin apakah meninggalkan Karin sendirian disaat seperti ini adalah keputusan yang baik, mengingat keadaannya sedang kacau mungkin saja dia akan melakukan hal-hal diluar kendali.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku hanya ingin sendiri." Menyadari kebimbangan Sasuke, Karin mencoba meyakinkan pria dihadapannya.

"Aku akan menemui pengacara besok dan mengajukan gugatan cerai. Aku juga tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti bunuh diri misalnya." Karin terkekeh kecil dengan berlinang air mata.

Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, ia telah mematahkan hati Karin dan menyakiti wanita itu begitu banyak. Ia benar-benar pria brengsek menghncurkan dua orang yang pernah mengisi harinya dengan begitu mudahnya. Tangannya terulur membelai kepala Karin yang tengah menunduk.

"Aku harap kau akan menemukan kebahagianmu sendiri, gomene untuk semua luka dan rasa sakit yang kuberikan." Sasuke beranjak keluar dari apartemen mereka dan meninggalkan Karin sesuai permintaan wanita itu.

"Huwaaaaaaaa!!!" Karin meraung pilu setelah Sasuke pergi, ia membenci dirinya yang telah buta mencintai Sasuke. Ia menyesal telah mengikat sasuke dalam pernikahan menyakitkan dan sedikit rasa bersalah pada Sakura yang telah ia patahkan hatinya. Ia meringkuk dilantai ruang tamu dan menangisi kebodohan dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis ia merasa lelah dan suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka bahkan tidak tidak ia sadari.

"Karin." Suara lembut menyapa indera pendengarannya, tubuhnya terlalu lelah bahkan untuk merespon panggilan itu.

Ia merasakan sepasang tangan membantunya untuk duduk bersandar pada sofa, rambut yang nyaris serupa dengan warna rambutnya adalah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Karin tersenyum pilu pada wanita yang kini bersimpuh dihadapannya, Sara merapikan rambut Karin yang terlihat basah oleh keringat dan air mata.

Hangat, itulah yang wanita dengan iris rubby itu rasakan ketika sahabatnya memeluknya penuh rasa sayang. Ia sangat merindukan pelukan ini, pelukan yang selalu menenangkannya saat ia resah. Perasaan kosong yang ia rasakan selama ini perlahan terisi.

"Aku melepaskannya." Suara Karin terdengar sangat serak dan lemah.

"Aku tahu, kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar." Sara menyeka air mata yang kembali mengalir dari sepasang rubby yang sudah membengkak karena tangis.

Sara kembali memeluk sahabatnya mencoba memberi sedikit ketengan untuk Karin yang tengah kacau.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sasuke masih ada dibalik pintu apartemen ketika ia mendengar jeritan Karin. Ia ingin kembali masuk tapi mungkin inilah yang Karin inginkan tidak ingin menunjukan kesakitannya pada Sasuke. Pria itu berjalan ke arah lift sembari menyentuh layar ponselnya.

"Sara, Karin sangat membutuhkanmu." Ucap Sasuke saat panggilannya terhubung dengan istri sahabatnya.

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha?" Dengan ketus Sara bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Ia ingin kami berpisah, dan. Dia memintaku meninggalkannya sendiri di apartemen." Sasuke menghela nafas ia khawatir meninggalkan Karin sendirian dan satu-satunya orang yang Karin butuhkan adalah sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Sasuke merasakan kecemasan Sara dari suaranya, ia tau meski Sara marah pada Karin tapi wanita itu tetaplah sahabatnya, orang yang telah berada di sisi wanita yang masih berstatus sebagai istrinya sejak mereka masih berada disekolah dasar.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman keluarga Uchiha, ia merasa bahagia tapi juga mersa sedih disaat bersamaan. Bahagia karena ia dapat kembali mengejar cintanya dan juga sedih karena meninggalkan Karin dalam luka dan kesendirian. Dulu ia memutuskan meninggalkan Sakura karena ia tahu ada banyak orang yang menyayangi gadis itu sementara Karin hanya sebatang kara. Dan mengira semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika dirinya bersama wanita beriris rubi itu tapi kenyataannya ia menderita karena kehilangan cintanya dan Karin terluka karena perasaannya tak pernah berbalas.

Langkahnya terasa lebih ringan ketika ia memasuki kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke merindukan kehangatan dalam rumah tempatnya tumbuh dan dibesarkan. Ia melihat ibunya tengah merangkai bunga bersama kakak iparnya.

" _Oka san._ " Sasuke menghampiri ibunya. Senyum hangat terkembang dibibir wanita paruh baya itu.

"Sasuke, _Oka san_ merindukanmu." Mikoto memeluk putra bungsunya. Ia mendengar jika Karin dirawat di Rumah sakit dari Sara, wanita itu terkena hipotermia karena menunggu diluar semalaman padahal cuaca sangat dingin tapi Sasuke sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun. Sepertinya wanita itu memang tidak pernah mau melepaskan putranya.

"Kau terlihat bahagia." Izumi merasa sedikit heran karena melihat adik iparnya terus tersenyum sejak tadi.

"Aku hanya sedikit merasa lega." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan ibunya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi Sasuke?" Ibunya bertanya penasaran.

"Aku dan Karin, kami akan bercerai." Dengan senyum tipis Sasuke menatap ibunya.

Mikoto terkejut mendengar pengakuan putranya. Ia memang tidak menyukai Karin tapi ia tidak menyangka putranya akan menceraikan istrinya itu. Ia pikir setelah berbicara dengan ayahnya Sasuke akan menerima Karin dan melupakan Sakura. Lalu kenapa ia menceraikan Karin.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa kau melakukannya nak?" Mikoto menatap sendu putranya. "Mengapa kau menceraikan Karin?"

Sasuke mengerti, bagi keluarga Uchiha perceraian adalah hal yang tabu dilakukan mereka hanya menikah sekali seumur hidup meskipun di era moderen keluarga itu tidak menerima perceraian anggota keluarganya.

"Karin yang menceraikan ku, _gomenne_ aku telah mempermalukan keluarga ini lagi." Sasuke menyentuh tangan ibunya.

Mikoto selalu berdoa untuk kebahagian anak-anaknya, terutama untuk putra bungsunya ia berdoa agar Sasuke dan Karin bahagia tapi dirinya tidak pernah menduga jika mereka akan mengakhiri sumpah pernikahan mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya, ia menderita bersamaku."

"Kau bukannya tidak bisa membahagiakannya tapi kau tidak ingin membahagiakannya." Suara Izumi membuatnya menegang. "Kau memilihnya seharusnya kau melupakan Sakura dan menerimanya tapi kau tidak melakukannya."

Sasuke tidak menyangka Izumi akan memojokannya sepengetahuannya kakak iparnya tidak menyukai Karin tapi wanita itu membela Karin dan menyalahkannya.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Pria emo itu menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap kakak ipar serta ibunya.

"Sasuke, jika ini sudah menjadi keputusan kalian _Oka-san_ akan menerimanya. Karena hanya kebahagian anak-anak kulah yang selalu aku minta dalam setiap doa." Mikoto memeluk putranya, ia berharap apapun keputusannya kali ini akan membawa kebahagian untuknya.

Fugaku hanya terdiam saat mendengarkan istrinya menceritakaan apa yang terjadi pada putra bungsu serta menantunya. Ia tahu jika dirinya telah gagal menyelamatkan putranya itu, seharusnya sejak awal dirinya lebih keras pada Sasuke sehingga tidak perlu banyak hati yang terluka dan menderita. Pria paruh baya itu memikirkan Karin, bagaimana wanita muda itu akan menjalani kehidupannya setelah ini. Ia tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini apa dia akan mampu berdiri sendiri setelah semua yang telah terjadi.

"Sasuke sudah tidak pantas untuk Sakura, aku harap dia tidak mengejarnya lagi." Mikoto terdiam, ia tahu jika Sasuke telah menyakiti gadis itu terlalu dalam tapi Sakuralah kebahagian putranya ia ingin mereka kembali bersatu.

"Kita tidak boleh egois, kau tahu jika Sakura sudah bersama Gaara. Jangan biarkan putra kita menyakiti hati banyak orang lagi." Fugaku memilih merebahkan tubuhnya dan beristirahat.

Mikoto menatap sendu punggung suaminya yang terbalut selimut, Fugaku benar jika Sasuke kembali mengejar Sakura maka putranya akan menyakiti pemuda merah itu. Ia tahu Gaara adalah pemuda yang baik meakipun dia mencintai Sakura tapi tidak pernah sekalipun dia mencoba merebut Sakura dari Sasuke bahkan ia ingat jika dulu Sasuke melarang Sakura berkomunikasi dengan pemuda itu. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, mendukung putranya atau menghentikannya. Sebagai seorang ibu ia hanya ingin putranya bahagia.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Karin merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing, kemarin ia terus-menerus menangis hingga tertidur. Ia tidak menemukan sahabatnya disisinya. Beranjak dari tempat tidur ia mencuci wajahnya dan menuju dapur. Sepiring _ommurice_ terhidang dimeja dan masih terasa hangat dengan secarik pesan dari Sara agar ia memakan sarapannya.

Air matanya kembali menetes, padahal kemarin ia masih sarapan bersama Sasuke tapi sekarang ia merasakan ruang makan itu begitu sepi seperti berada di tempat asing. Dadanya terasa sakit dan nafasnya memberat seolah ada batu yang mengganjal ditenggorokannya. Apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan saat ini? Apakah pria itu sudah sarapan? Apakah ia sudah menghubungi Sakura? Isakannya semakin keras saat membayangkan mungkin saja suaminya sedang bertukar kabar dengan mantan kekasihnya. Suami? Tidak dia bukan suaminya lagi bahkan sejak awal Sasuke bukan suaminya karena mereka tidak pernah menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sesungguhnya hanya sebuah tulisan dalam akta nikah yang menerangkan jika mereka suami istri.

Hei dia tidak pernah tahu jika kemampuan memasak Sara menjadi sangat buruk _ommurice_ nya terasa sangat pahit padahal sahabatnya itu jago memasak. Karin menutup matanya rapat, tidak ada yang salah dengan masakan ini tapi lidah dan perasaannya lah yang bermasalah. Dulu ia pernah meninggalkan Sasuke tapi perasaannya tidak sehancur ini mengapa sekarang terasa amat perih.

Ia harus segera bersiap dan menemui pengacara untuk segera menyelesaikan perceraian mereka, jika ia tidak bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum maka setidaknya ia tidak membuat pria yang dicintainya itu bersedih. Mengapa harus sejauh ini untuk membuatnya sadar dan menerima kenyataan, bukanlah dulu sudah banyak orang yang mengingatkannya tapi ia menutup mata dan telinganya dan mementingkan egonya. Melukai orang lain dan dirinya sendiri, benar-benar bodoh.

Karin memasuki gedung tempat pengacara yang Sara sarankan bekerja, ia adalah kenalan sahabatnya dan merupakan pengacara ternama. Seorang pria paruh baya bermata hijau menyambutnya. Kakuzu kaminari nama pria itu.

"Jadi Uchiha-san kau ingin menggugat cerai Uchiha Sasuke?" Pria itu kembali menegaskan keinginan kliennya.

"Ya, aku ingin bercerai dari Sasuke." Karin kembali meyakinkan pengacaranya jika ia ingin bercerai.

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang anda inginkan dari suami anda?" Karin mengernyitkan dahinya, yang dia inginan dari Sasuke? Yang dia inginkan tentu saja bercerai memangnya apa lagi.

Kakuzu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Karin yang terlihat bingung, mereka baru meikah selama enam bulan dan sudah ingin bercerai tentu saja hanya satu tujuan si wanita ia menginginkan harta suaminya yang kaya raya itu. Memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Uchiha.

"Jadi berapa kompensasi yang kau ingin dari Sasuke untuk percerian ini?" Akhirnya Kakuzu mengatakan dengan jelas pada Karin.

Karin terkejut mendengar perkataan Kakuzu, ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mendapatkan bagian dari harta milik Sasuke bahkan ia tidak pantas memintanya pada Sasuke. Pria itu selalu memberinya uang yang langsung ia transfer ke rekeningnya setiap bulan dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak saat mereka bersama bahkan uang itu masih ada. Ia tidak membutuhkan itu semua.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun dari Sasuke, aku hanya ingin perceraikan kami cepat selesai."

"Baiklah jika itu yang anda inginkan Nyonya Uchiha." Kakuzu menatap aneh wanita muda dihadapannya, ia yakin jika dia akan mendapatkan bagian harta yang sangat banyak jika ia menuntutnya.

"Terimakasih Kakuzu-san." Karin keluar dari kntor pria itu.

Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali ia tidak mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya, ia menatap nisan yang terukir nama kedua orang tuanya Uzumaki Nagato dan Uzumaki Konan. Ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya, Ayahnya yang selalu diam-diam memperhatikan ibunya yang sedang memasak sambil tersenyum dibalik koran dan ibunya yang selalu menyayanginya. Jika saja bisa Karin ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama orang tuanya dan tidak pernah mengejar Uchiha Sasuke.

Karin terkejut saat ada orang yang berlutut disebelahnya dan berdoa. Ia menoleh dan surai dengan gradasi biru muda menyapa netranya.

"Apa kabar Paman dan Bibi? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungi kalian. Aku senang karena bisa mengunjungi kalian bersama Karin kali ini." Suigetsu terkekeh kecil dan mengedipkan matanya pada Karin.

"Kau sering kemari?" Karin menatap sahabatnya sejak SMA itu.

"Aku selalu mengunjungi mereka setiap kali mengunjungi kakak ku." Suigetsu berdiri setelah merapikan letak bunga yang ia bawa dan membantu Karin berdiri. Ia melihat mata wanita itu bengakak sepertinya terlalu banyak menangis, ia mendengar dari Sara jika Karin akan bercerai dengan Sasuke.

"Ku dengar ada kafe yang baru saja dibuka tidak jauh dari sini, bagaimana jika kita kesana." Suigetsu meraih tangan Karin dan menariknya pelan untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Paman, bibi maafkan aku karena telah membiarkan Karin terluka, tapi mulai sekarang kalian tidak perlu hawatir karena aku yang akan menjaganya." Suigetsu berkata dalam hatinya ia mencintai Karin tapi tidak pernah ia ungkapkan karena tahu jika Karin sangat mencintai Sasuke tapi sekarang ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Karin lagi.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Itachi kewalahan saat harus menjauhkan Naruto dari adiknya yang sudah terbaring tidak berdaya dilantai kantornya. Awalnya semuanya baik-baik saja saat hanya ada dia dan Naruto yang sedang membicarakan pekerjaan tapi saat Sasuke masuk dan mulai membahas Sakura pria berambut kuning jabrik itu tidak dapat menahan emosinya dan mulai menyerang adiknya dengan brutal.

"Naruto tenanglah." Itachi memiting tangan Naruto dan mendesaknya ke meja kerja miliknya.

"Sialan kau _teme_ , aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati adikku lagi!" Naruto berteriak menarik perhatian karyawan lain yang menatap takut pada pintu atasan mereka.

"Kau tidak bisa menghalangiku Naruto." Sasuke mencoba berdiri dengan meringis menahan sakit diperutnya karena tendangan Naruto.

"Berhenti bermain-main Uchiha!" Naruto kembali berteriak dan meronta dari kukungan Itachi.

"Aku tidak bermain-main! Aku sangat mencintainya!" Sasukepun membalas teriakan Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan menyakitinya jika memang mencintainya." Naruto menggeram marah.

Sasuke terdiam dan Itachi melepaskan Naruto, meskipun ia masih terlihat marah tapi Naruto sudah sedikit lebih tenang.

"Hentikan Sasuke, aku tidak ingin melihat ada yang terluka lagi. Biarkan Sakura bahagia bersama Gaara." Naruto menatap sendu pada sahabatnya ia tiak ingin jika nanti adiknya kembali terluka.

"Apa kau yakin Sakura bahagia bersama Gaara? Aku memilih Karin tapi aku sangat mencintai Sakura. Aku menderita karena tidak bisa melupakannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Bukan hanya Naruto yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke tapi Itachi juga.

Dia teringat pertemuannya dengan Sakura dua hari yang lalu di Suna. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit kacau dengan kantung mata dan semakin kurus apa itu karena ia tidak bahagia dan tidak bisa melupakan masa lalunya. Ia tahu jika Sakura dan Sasuke saling mencintai.

"Aku akan membahagiakannya, aku bersumpah." Sasuke menatap lurus mata sahabatnya.

Naruto melihat kesungguhan dimata Sasuke, dia tahu sahabatnya itu tidak berbohong dia yang paling tahu bagaimana perasaan pria itu pada adiknya tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan Gaara, bagaimana pemuda itu sangat bahagia saat menceritakan jika Sakura telah menerima lamarannya dan mereka akan segera menikah bahkan Sakura telah mengatakan padanya jika ia telah memilih Gaara. Lalu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu sesungguhnya? Masihkah dia mencintai Sasuke atau telah memberikan hatinya pada sahabatnya sejak kecil? Naruto tidak tahu.

Pria berambut pirang itu memilih keluar dari ruangan Itachi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada sahabatnya. Dia merasa hawatir pada adik sepupunya yang sedang berada di Suna, ia takut jika gadis itu kembali bertemu Sasuke maka ia akan berpaling dan kembali meninggalkan pemuda yang telah banyak berkorban untuknya tapi perasaan cinta tidak pernah dipaksakan, bukankah ia telah melihat sahabatnya terluka karena pilihannya yang salah. Ia hanya bisa memohon pada Kami sama untuk kebahagian adik sepupunya dan sahabatnya.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa diruang kerja Itachi, meringis perih saat kakaknya itu memberikan anti septik pada luka di sudut bibirnya dan beberapa memar diwajahnya.

"Aku bertemu Sakura di Suna." Itachi merapikan kotak obat miliknya.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" Sasuke membeo seolah tak percaya dengan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, dia terlihat sedikit kacau." Itachi menghela nafas, ia tidak tahu apakah keputusannya memberi tahu sasuke tentang Sakura adalaha benar atau tidak mengingat apa yang telah adiknya lakukan dimasa lalu.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Sasuke tidak menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya.

"Dia bekerja di Marukawa." Itachi kembali ke meja kerjanya. "Kau bisa menggantikanku untuk menangani pekerjaan disana."

" _Arigatou Nii-san._ " Sasuke tersenyum pada Kakaknya.

Mungkin ini adalah takdir yang telah dituliskan Kami sama untuknya, ia akan segera bertemu dengan gadis yang ia cintai. Rasanya ia ingin segera terbang ke Suna untuk bertemu dengan Sakura.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Perasaan bahagia yang membucah didadanya sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi, senyum tipis yang samar terpatri dibibirnya. Uchiha Sasuke merasakan dunianya begitu indah saat menginjakan kaki di Marukawa Corp. Beberapa karyawan wanita tersipu saat melihat pesona bungsu Uchiha itu. Langkahnya terasa ringan saat ia memasuki perusahaan yang akan menjadi bagian dari kerajaan bisnis Uchiha.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi karaoke?" Sasuke yang sedang menunggu lift mendenger langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Aku tidak ikut, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebelum Kakashi san benar-benar menendangku keluar." Tubuh Sasuke menegang saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

Ia tahu Sakura ada disini tapi ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini bertemu dengannya. Dan saat ini gadis itu berdiri dibelakangnya. Beberapa orang sudah masuk lebih dulu saat pintu lift terbuka disusul Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya dia masih sibuk menolak ajakan temannya untuk pergi karaoke dan memilih lembur.

Wajah itu terpantul di dinding lift menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke, pipi yang dgembungkan ketika kesal dan wajah cemberut yang terlihat imut sama sekali tak berubah. Meski pipi itu tak sechubby dulu. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan rekan kerjanya yang sesekali terkekeh ringan mendengar tanggapan Sakura tentang rencana mereka malam ini.

" _Hisashiburi_ Sakura." Pada akhirnya ia tidak tahan untuk menyapa gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ia meihat gadis itu terkejut dan menoleh kearahnya yang terhalang rekan kerjanya.

" _Hisashiburi_ Sasuke- _san_." Sakura tersenyum canggung, ia tahu jika beberapa karyawan memperhatikan mereka.

Sakura kembali menundukan wajahnya, seharusnya tadi ia tidak pergi ke kantin kantor untuk makan siang sehingga ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan pria yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya. Dia tahu jika Sasuke masih memperhatikannya tapi ia mencoba mengabaikannya, bagaimana ia bisa sangat bodoh dan tidak menyadari keberadaan pria itu. Sakura bergegas keluar saat pintu lift terbuka ia sudah tidak tahan berada diruang sempit itu bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke ingin mengejar gadis yang telah menjauh itu tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, ia tidak ingin membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman ditempatnya bekerja mengingat ia masih punya waktu seminggu di sini.

Sakura yang mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tidak menyadari jika ponselnya bergetar, sebuah notifikasi pesan tertera dilayar ponselnya. Dia tau jika perusahaannya akan melakukan marger tapi ia tidak tahu jika kerjasama itu dilakukan dengan Uchiha corp. Karena kerja sama ini membuat divisi keuangan menjadi sangat sibuk karena harus menyelesaikan laporan keuangan. Deadlinenya masih seminggu lagi tapi Sakura sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hampir sembilan puluh persen jika hari ini ia lembur maka tugasnya sudah selesai.

Hanya ia yang lembur hari ini, Shiho pergi karaoke dengan beberapa karyawan lainnya. Matanya sudah terasa panas karena terus menatap layar komputer, ia masih memikirkan kekasihnya yang masih belum memberinya kabar. Ia merasa kesal pada pemuda berambut merah itu memang apa susahnya jika dia mengatakan kesalahan apa yang telah ia buat sehingga akan lebih mudah memperbaikinya, Sakura merapikan barang-barangnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling ia benci, karena itu ia tidak pernah membuat orang lain menunggunya. Dia selalu tepat waktu saat membuat janji dengan seseorang tapi hari ini ia sudah menunggu selama dua jam dicuaca yang dingin, hanya untuk bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya. Ia keluar dari mobilnya saat melihat sosok yang dinantinya tengah berjalan di lobi kantor.

"Sakura." Sasuke menyebut nama gadis itu dengan penuh cinta, membuat sang pemilik nama bergeming.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku menunggumu."

"Menungguku?"

"Hm, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura menuntunnya memasuki mobil.

Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada gadis disebelahnya akan tetapi kesunyian yang diciptakan gadis itu seolah menjadi tembok penghalang. Sakura hanya diam menatap lampu jalanan dari jendela mobil, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu. Ia terlihat sangat lelah, kantung matanya terlihat jelas.

Awalnya ia ragu akan menunggu Sakura mengingat seperti apa sifat Gaara, pemuda itu tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Sakura pulang sendirian setelah lembur karena itu ia hanya ingin melihatnya tapi hingga gadis itu selesai bekerja ia tidak melihat pemuda itu dan Sakura tidak menolak saat ia akan mengantarnya pulang. Apa pemuda itu terlalu sibuk hingga tidak menjemput Sakura.

" _Arigato_." Sakura turun tanpa menatap Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin memihat tatapan memuja pria itu padanya.

Sakura merasa sangat lelah, tubuhnya benar-benar telah mencapai batas setelah selama ini ia paksa untuk bekerja lembur untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masalah yang tengah ia hadapi dan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke membuatnya semakin resah. Matanya terasa sangat berat, ia sudah tidak sanggup bergerak bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mengganti pakaian dan akhirnya manik emerald itu terpejam.

.

.

o0o

.

.

 _Sakura sangat mengenali tempat itu, ruangan luas dengan pintu kaca yang terbuka lebar memperlihatkan pohon momiji yang daunnya telah memerah, sebuah kotatsu yang menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk tidur siang saat udara terasa dingin. Itu adalah ruang keluarga dirumahnya yang lama, ia melihat dirinya yang berlari dan menerjang seseorang hingga jatuh._

 _"Gaara chan." Ia melihat dirinya memakai seragam sailor smp. Menimpa Gaara yang telentang dan bibirnya tepat berada diatas bibir sang remaja pria._

 _Wajah Gaara berubah merah senada rambutnya dan Sakura segera bangkit seolah tak terjadi apapun. Remaja berambut merah itu menyentuh bibirnya tanpa disadari Sakura yang mulai sibuk mengeluarkan buku._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku jika kau kembali dari Kiri?" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Tidak mendapatkan respon dari temannya Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Gaara dengan wajah merah._

 _"Are? Gaara kau kenapa?" Sakura menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Gaara untuk merasakan suhu tubuhnya._

 _"Agak hangat tapi tidak demam, apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu sangat merah." Kedua tangannya menyentuh wajah Gaara membuat remaja laki-laki itu semakin gugup._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura." Gaara tersenyum dan menyentuh tangan Sakura._

Sakura membuka matanya saat mendengar ketukan pintu. Ia melirik jam di atas nakasnya sudah jam setengah tujuh padahal ia biasanya bangun jam enam. Ia terkekeh mengingat mimpinya baru saja, itu adalah kenangan saat ia kelas satu smp bersama Gaara. Selama ini ia pikir ciuman pertamanya adalah Sasuke ternyata ia salah. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya jika itu adalah ciuman pertamanya ternyata ia sangat polos.

" _Hai nee-chan,_ aku sudah bangun." Sakura berteriak memberitahu Temari jika ia sudah bangun.

Hatinya terasa hangat saat mengingat kenangannya bersama Gaara, ia meraih ponsel didalam tasnya meskipun tahu Gaara tidak akan membalas pesannya tapi ia tetap mengirim pesan untuk sang kekasih. Ponselnya kehabisan daya ia lupa menchrge ponselnya. Jika ia tidak bisa menghubunginya hingga akhir pekan nanti maka ia yang akan mendatangi kekasihnya itu dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk mengatakan semuanya bila perlu ia akan mengikatnya seperti adegan dalam salah satu film yang pernah ia tonton ketika seseorang diinterogasi.

Sakura meraih tasnya dan keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan benda persegi yang masih dalam keadaan of dan mengisi daya. Ia lupa menyalakan dan membawa ponselnya.

Gaara menghela nafas lelah, sejak kemarin malam kekasihnya tidak bisa dihubungi bahakan pesan yang ia kirimkan belum juga mendapat balasan. Mungkinkah gadis itu sudah menyerah menghubunginya atau ia sedang balas dendam? Gaara terkekeh kecil mengingat bagaimana sifat gadis itu. Karena itu ia menghubungi kakak perempuannya namun tidak dijawab.

 _Ada apa? Jika ini tentang Sakura dia sudah berangkat bekerja._

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya saat sebuah pesan dari sang kakak masuk, bahkan ia tidak mengatakan apapun tapi kakaknya tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

Ia sangat merindukan kekasih merah mudanya, perasaan menyesal menghinggapi hatinya. Dengan bodohnya ia mengabaikan Sakura hanya karna rasa cemburu tak beralasannya. Bagi Gaara, Sakura adalah segalanya tapi ia tidak pernah tahu perasaan gadisnya sehingga perasaan ragu itu membuatnya sangat cemburu.

.

.

o0o

.

.

Sakura mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya di atas meja kerja. Raut panik menghiasi wajah cantiknya, ia mencari ponselnya tapi tidak juga menemukannya di dalam tasnya.

"Apa yang kau cari Sakura?" Shiho mulai jengah melihat tingkah rekan kerjanya.

"Ponselku. Aku tidak menemukannya." Sakura merengek dan mulai membuka laci meja kerjanya satu persatu.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menggunakannya? Mungkin saja terjatuh saat kau dalam perjalanan ke kantor." Shiho memberikan seluruh atensinya pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak yakin karna sejak pagi aku belum menggunakannya." Sakura kembali memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tas.

"Ah! Aku ingat." Sakura tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan Shiho menatapnya penasaran. "Semalam ponselku kehabisan daya dan mati, karna tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan aku lupa membawanya."

"Cih! Dasar bodoh." Shiho menatap tajam rekan kerjanya itu, yang dibalas tawa renyah gadis berambut pink.

Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang cepat hari ini ia belum mengirimkan pesan pada kekasihnya. Ia melihat Shikadai dan Ayahnya tengah bermain shogi. Ia akan bertanya pada Shikamaru bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya karna pria itu baru saja pulang dari Kumogakure.

"Sakura _nee chan._ " Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat Shikadai menyebut namanya.

"Aku senang _nee chan_ pulang cepat." Shikadai tersenyum, ia meridukan bertengkar dengan Sakura merebutkan perhatian pamannya dan bermain game bersama.

"Hoho! Ternyata kau merindukanku." Sakura tertawa mengejek.

"Aku tidak meridukanmu, _mendokusei_." Shikadai memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, pekerjaan di kantor menyita semua waktuku." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Shikadai dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Sakura meraih ponselnya dan menyalakannya, sebuah notifikasi pesan dari kekasihnya muncul dilayar ponselnya. Jantungny berdebar kencang karena rasa bahagia setelah dua minggu akhirnya Gaara membalas pesannya.

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu._

Hanya sebuah pesan yang sangat singkat tapi mampu menghantarkan perasaan hangat keseluruh hatinya. Tanpa sadar ia menangis melihat ikon hati di akhir pesan. Dengan perasaan bahagia Sakura membalas pesan sang kekasih.

 _Aku lupa membawa ponselku. Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu._

Perasaan lega seolah mengangkat semua beban di pundaknya. Ia seolah melihat langit musim panas yang berwarna biru tanpa awan. Ia memeluk ponselnya dan tertawa senang.

Gaara melihat ponselnya bergetar menampilkan foto sang kekasih. Ia meraih ponselnya.

" _Moshi_..." belum selesai ia berbicara suara nyaring diseberang membuatnya tersenyum.

" _Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu! Gaara no baka! Tut...tut...tut..."_

Panggilan terputus. Gaara terkekeh pelan. Ia tidak memyadari jika kekasihnya mengirim pesan, mungkin karena ia tidak juga membalasnya Sakura meneleponnya. Rasanya ia ingin segera pulang dan memeluk gadis bersurai pink itu tapi pekerjaan menahannya hingga akhir minggu ini. _Kami-sama_ mengapa kau membuatku begitu mencintainya, Gaara berguman dalam hati.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 _Thanks for reading._

 _Review pleasse ._

 _With love,_

 _Lovely Odapus_

 **03072019**


End file.
